Secret
by EdgeOfGlory
Summary: Why was Hermione so upset after the Yule Ball? the boys think its hormones, but Hermione has a secret...and who finds it out, but our faviorite snarky Potions professor. Adult situations.
1. 1 The Yule BallWhat Really Happened?

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…only the plot.**

_Summary: Just why was Hermione so upset after the Yule Ball…the boys may think its just hormones, but it is actually something much deeper._

**A/N(Again): This story includes rape, violence, and…possibly attempted suicide. The chapters may be short and the fic will…eventually, become HG/SS (Not sure if it will be romantically or just a friendship yet.) Please go gentle on me…this is only my second piece with anything sexual.**

**Chapter One: The Yule Ball…What Really Happened.**

Hermione Granger smiled as she watched her date, Viktor, walk over to the punch table to retrieve them both drinks. She noticed Harry and Ron sitting at a table looking miserable and sighed, sitting across from them. "Hot, isn't it?" she asked, trying to stir up conversation. Not getting a reply from either boy, she attempted again. "Viktor's gone to get us drinks. Would you care to join us?" she asked.

Ron growled, his face reddening. "No! No, we would not like to join you and…Viktor," he spat.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak again when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Viktor smiling down at her. She returned the gesture and took the glass of pumpkin juice, sipping it lightly.

"Potter, Veasley…" he greeted, taking Hermione's hand in his own large one. He looked at his girlfriend and smiled, blushing lightly. "Shall ve take a valk?" he asked.

Hermione glared at Ron then nodded. "That sounds lovely, Viktor," she said, following Viktor as he led her out of the hall.

Viktor took her glass and threw them out as they left, heading towards the front doors. "Viktor…its almost curfew…we're not supposed to leave the castle." Hermione said.

Viktor stopped and turned to face her. "Her-mi-oh-ninny," he sighed. "Vhy not take a risk?" he asked. He bit his lip before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips.

Hermione blushed, sparks of fire flying throughout her body. "Perhaps a quick walk around the lake," she agreed.

Viktor smiled broadly and led her outside. He led her to the far side of the lake before Viktor stopped. He sat next to the lake and pulled her into his lap, playfully. Hermione giggled. "Viktor!" she cried. "We're supposed to be going for a quick walk…no detours!" she teased.

Viktor leaned in and kissed her again. Hermione's heart was beating a thousand miles per hour as she stared up at him. Biting her lip, she leaned up to press her lips against his once more. Viktor's hand found its way to the small of her back, and he rubbed small circles into it as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Hermione's mouth. He enjoyed that she was still slightly clumsy. He had been her first kiss, and he enjoyed teaching her the little tricks like tilting her head and how to avoid scraping teeth.

After a few minutes, Viktor's hand found the zipper of her fancy dress. He pulled the zipper down completely, and Hermione pulled away, slightly fearful. He had kissed her plenty of times, and she had allowed him to touch her a few, but never under her clothes…she was reserved and scared.

Hermione looked up at him questioningly, but he claimed her lips again roughly and pulled her dress completely off, leaving her in a red lacey pair of knickers. Her dress was designed so she did not wear a bra with it. Hermione pulled quickly from the kiss and covered herself frantically. "Viktor…" she cried, her face red and tears in her eyes.

Viktor smiled reassuringly. "No fear, my love…I vill not hurt you…" he promised. "Let me see you…you are beautivul." He placed his hand upon hers, wanting her to remove them from her body.

Hermione's face was completely red, feeling his hands on her own. She looked down and let her hands fall from her breasts, unable to look at him.

Viktor smiled. "Gorgeous…" he said, quietly, his eyes studying her. He moved a gentle but calloused hand to her breast, massaging it gently as a soft whimper left Hermione's lips. Viktor chuckled. "It feels good, does it not?" he asked. "So very good…" He shifted his weight and moved so she was laying on the soft grass beneath him. He leaned down and claimed her lips once again.

Hermione could not deny that his touches felt delicious. She could not stop herself from whimpering in want. She stared up at him and shook her head. "No…Viktor…I cannot…" she said, fear in her eyes. She felt vulnerable, and the situation felt completely wrong. "I'm sorry…I just-" she was cut off when Viktor's lips covered her own again.

The Bulgarian was very strong, and Hermione was unable to push him away. She struggled beneath him, fear filling her chest. She felt his hands move to her panties and pull them off. He wasted no time before shoving two dry fingers into her heat. She cried out in pain, fear, and betrayal. "Viktor! Please, stop…" she begged, tears pouring down her face.

Viktor growled. "No…I've vaited long enough…any other girl vould have given 'erself to me months ago…I'm not a machine…I need sex." he said, pumping his fingers in her ferociously.

Hermione cried out loudly. "Stop!" she continued to beg. She had never been brave enough to touch herself in such away, let alone let someone else do so. She gasped when he removed his fingers. She thought he was stopping but looked up to see him removing his shirt.

"If you do not do as I say, you will regret it…very, very much," he threatened, his voice dangerous and husky with arousal. He gripped himself through his pants, his cock already painfully hard. "Do you understand?" he demanded.

Hermione sobbed as she nodded.

"I said…do you understand?!" he yelled, gripping her hair.

Hermione cried out in pain. "Yes…"

Viktor smirked. "Don't struggle…this will be much easier for you." he said, moving back. "Get on your knees…NOW!"

Hermione sobbed and did as she was told. She wished Harry or even Ron would come look for her. She glanced up at Viktor, watching the boy unbutton his trousers. She held her breath and bit her lip. Other than the mandatory health/sex ed class they had taken earlier that year, she had never even seen a penis. She felt Viktor grasp her hair and pull her head up, coming face to face with his hard cock. "Open your mouth," she heard him say. She had trusted him, almost loved him. She sobbed and did as he said, terrified of him and of the consequences should she refuse.

Viktor smirked, watching her for a moment. He watched her get onto her knees and unbuttoned his dress pants, pushing them down. He smirked and pushed his boxers down as well, leaving them around his ankles. He grasped his cock and stroked it a few times before grasping the back of her head and thrusting deep into her mouth. He could feel her shake as she gagged. He pulled completely out of her mouth and thrust back in. He growled, feeling her teeth on his cock. He slapped her across the face. "No teeth," he growled, ignoring the tears on her face. He continued his actions for some time before pulling out of her mouth and pushing her back onto the ground.

"Viktor, please…don't do this." she begged, looking up at him after being pushed back onto the ground. She felt his weight descend upon her, his large cock positioned at her entrance. "Viktor…" Tears poured down Hermione's face as she begged.

But the boy said nothing of her pleas. He looked down at her and growled. "Look. At. Me," he demanded. When her tear filled eyes found his, he pushed her legs apart and thrust roughly into her, breaking her maidenhead easily. He began to thrust immediately, her screams egging him on. With every thrust, he sped up and pushed deeper, hitting her cervix with each one.

Hermione screamed as he thrust into her. The pain was shocking, burning, and unrelenting. "Stop!" she begged. "Stop, Viktor, please…stop!" Her tiny fists beat on his chest, but they had no effect. After what felt like an eternity, Viktor's thrusts slowed. His large hand closed tightly around her throat, cutting off her airway. He squeezed tighter and began to thrust ferociously into her, his free hand gripping her breast painfully. "Fuck…" he groaned before going completely still. Hermione felt his seed fill her and a new wave of tears cascaded down her face as she struggled to breathe.

Finally, Viktor released her neck, and Hermione gasped for breath. He pulled out of her and cleaned himself up with a spell. He pulled his clothes back on and looked down at her. "There's a good girl…" he said, caressing her cheek. He kissed her unwilling lips and stood, making his way back to the castle.

Hermione lay on the cold ground for several minutes, shaking as tears rolled down her face. After a while, she sat up, grimacing in pain. She could see dried semen and blood on her thighs. She pulled her wand from the pocket on her dress and cleaned herself up. She healed herself as well as she could though she was still sore and there was no healing her emotional wounds. Standing slowly, Hermione pulled her knickers back on followed by her dress. She staggered towards the castle, righting herself after several steps.

As soon as she made it into the castle, she saw Harry and Ron. All of her hurt and pain was turned into anger. Anger at Viktor for hurting her, angry at herself for trusting him, and angry at her best friends for not being there when she needed them most. "There you two are!" she yelled, tears still streaming down her face.

Ron grimaced, seeing her disheveled look. "Seems as though you and Krum found some fun to get into…" Harry elbowed him.

"Hermione…" Harry said. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm perfectly fine," she snapped. "Now…g-go to bed…both of you." she demanded.

Ron was about to say something else, but Harry stopped him and the two boys stalked off.


	2. Chapter 2 Broken

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…only the plot.**

_Summary: Just why was Hermione so upset after the Yule Ball…the boys may think its just hormones, but it is actually something much deeper._

**A/N(Again): This story includes rape, violence, and…possibly attempted suicide. The chapters may be short and the fic will…eventually, become HG/SS with HG/DM friendship. I WANT REVIEWS…at least five before the next chapter. FORESHADOWING!!!! I am aware Snape is not in character…it has to do with the before mentioned FORESHADOWING…the normal snaky professor will return next chapter. Finally, this was supposed to be up two days ago, but I was having a TON of problems with the website.**

**Chapter 2: Broken **

Hermione Granger watched her best friends walked up the stairs, her heart shattering and fear filling her once more. She was angry. They should have stayed with her…no matter what she told them. She could tell Harry was suspicious as to what had happened; she just wished he would have persisted.

Biting her lip, Hermione made her way down to the dungeons. The walk felt long and she shook with each step, but she knew she had to find Professor Snape. Finally reaching the doors to his office, Hermione knocked weakly, praying he hadn't gone to bed yet. She could hear heavy footsteps on the stone floor and soon after, the heavy door swung open. The annoyed, sallow face of Severus Snape appeared in the doorway. He glared down at her. "Miss Granger, what on earth is so important that you have come to bother me at one thirty in the morning?!" he bellowed.

Hermione looked down and bit her lip, tears rolling slowly down her face. She took a deep, shaky breath. "I…I…I need a potion…" she said, quietly.

Snape raised a brow and shook his head. "Miss Granger, I suggest you tell me exactly why you are here at this moment," he demanded, taking in her disheveled appearance.

"I…I need a…contraceptive potion," she clarified, her voice barely a whisper. She looked up at the snarky professor, her cheeks wet with tears. "P-please…"

Snape could not prevent the momentary look of shock that crossed his face. He soon covered it with a smirk. "Well, well…who would have thought that the know-it-all wouldn't know _enough _to have protected sex."

Hermione let out a sob but said nothing. She could no longer look at him. She suddenly felt so dirty…like she needed to shower in boiling water to rid herself of the filth.

Snape's concerned look returned. He was a cruel and distant man, but he could tell something was off. "Or…perhaps, it wasn't _sex_…" he said, studying her carefully. Hermione gasped and turned to run, but Severus caught her wrist and pulled her back to face him before pulling her into his office.

Hermione's entire body shook as she cried and tried to get away from him. "Let me go!" she begged. "Please…" She had said those words far too many times in the hours before her trip to the dungeons.

"Miss Granger, calm yourself. I'm not going to harm you." Severus promised, not letting go of Hermione's wrist. "Tell me what happened…who hurt you?" he asked, forcing his voice to be slightly softer.

Hermione growled through her tears. "Why the hell do you care? You've never cared about any of us…why start now?" she demanded.

Snape placed his stony features back in place. "Never cared? I'm the one who has been keeping you and your dunderheaded friends alive for the past three and a half years…in case you've forgotten. Now tell me…what happened?"

Hermione broke as she looked up at him, sinking down to the floor. Severus crouched beside her, not letting go of her arm. "I trusted him…I never thought twice…" she groaned.

Severus growled under his breath. He could not understand why he was so angry. He wanted to rip the person that hurt her to shreds. "Who, Ms. Granger? Who did this? Weasley?" he demanded.

Hermione shook her head. "No…He would never…" she bit her lip. "V-viktor…"

Severus growled loudly but kept himself from exploding. He let go of her and shut his office door. "You need to go to the hospital wing," he said, searching through a cabinet of vials.

Hermione shook her head. "No! Please…I can't," she begged. She watched him as he searched. "I just…I want to take a shower. I'm so dirty…"

Severus froze. He turned to look at her, a vulnerability on his face that only handful of people had seen. He made his way to her side in two strides. She flinched away from him. "You are NOT dirty…" he said, his voice firm but gentle.

Hermione was shocked but nodded slowly. Severus stood slowly and walked back to the cabinets, composing himself. He placed the potions on a small table and helped Hermione move to the couch. He sat on the coffee table across from her and handed her a vial. "Contraceptive potion…" he explained. Hermione smiled weakly and nodded, downing it quickly. He handed her the other right after. "For the pain…and to prevent any sexually transmitted diseases…" he was quiet for a moment. "Ms. Granger…I'm sorry for being blunt, but…were you…a virgin before Mr. Krum…assaulted you?" he asked.

Hermione looked up at him and nodded. She felt as though she could cry, but she was out of tears. Severus frowned. "Do you…need medical attention?" he asked, uncomfortably. "Please…be honest, Ms. Granger…" he added, remembering her outburst at mention of the hospital wing.

Hermione bit her lip and shrugged. "Its supposed to hurt the first time."

Severus shook his head, his anger for Krum building. "Its supposed to be uncomfortable…painful at first, perhaps…but it should not linger," he explained.

Hermione bit her lip, her eyes stinging though no tears fell. "I'm fine…just sore…and tired," she explained. She was quiet for a few moments. "P-professor…I…I can't go to my dorm tonight…I can't face them all."

Severus sighed. "I have guest quarters. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will understand." he said.

Hermione smiled grateful for the offer. "Thank you, sir…"

Severus nodded and stood. "Follow me…" he said. He grabbed three more potion vials before walking through another door into his private quarters. Hermione was surprised to see how lived in his quarters were, despite the fact that it was decorated in green and black. There were two couches and an armchair, all near a large fireplace. Books lined the walls on shelves, which did not surprise the young witch.

Severus led her into the guest quarters and placed the potions on the table next to the bed. He retrieved a glass of water and sat it next to the vials. "The two pink potions are for pain. One tonight and one if needed tomorrow morning. The blue is a dreamless sleep potion…in case you wished to take it. I have one bathroom which you are more than welcome to use. Give me a few moments to place out a towel and some clothes, and its all yours." he said, gently.

Hermione just wished to sleep, but part of her was dying for a shower. She made her way to the bathroom as Snape was exiting. He stopped her. "The clothes are charmed to fit you. The water temperature is also being monitored…I will not have you scalding yourself…"

Hermione smiled weakly. "Thank you." she said, trying to figure out how he knew she was thinking of turning the water on extremely high.

"And…no scrubbing yourself raw. I'm going to limit you to fifteen minutes. If you're longer than that, I'm coming in to retrieve you…no warnings."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, sir…" she said again. Severus nodded and left the room, allowing her in. She shut the door, leaving Severus to sit in his common room, reading a Potion's Journal. He sighed, his mind not on the journal in his hands. He heard the water turn off after ten minutes or so. Hermione exited several more minutes later. She looked tired, miserable and afraid. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked to the guest room. She shut the door and Severus stood from his seat. He took a quick shower before heading to bed.

Hermione still felt disgusting as she climbed into bed. She drank both the pain and dreamless sleep potions. Hermione's mind was filled with replays from the past until she fell into a fit less sleep.

**A/N: Okay…the ending is rough and seems cut off but I wanted to post tonight. My chapters may be a bit slow; my college classes are killing me. I will try to put out two chapters per week, but I make NO promises. I hope you enjoyed the base of their relationship…REVIEW!!**

**Next Chapter: Hermione fights with her emotions and tells Dumbledore, and Snape confronts Viktor.**


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation Pt 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…only the plot of this story.**

_Summary: Just why was Hermione so upset after the Yule Ball…the boys may think its just hormones, but it is actually something much deeper._

**A/N(Again): This story includes rape, violence, and…possibly attempted suicide. The chapters may be short and the fic will…eventually, become HG/SS. I WANT REVIEWS…at least five before the next chapter. Sorry for the delay…I was in NYC for the weekend. I am also sick at the moment so I'm sorry if the quality is down. PS…Hermione's got quite the mouth on her this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Confrontation Pt. 1**

Severus slept restlessly, his mind replaying the night as well as his own shadowy past. Despite the fact that it was Saturday and he had no classes to teach, he got up at eight. Knowing that Hermione was still sleeping, he got up, made himself some coffee and retrieved his copy of _The Daily Prophet_. It was his usual routine, and he saw no reason to change it just because there was a student sleeping in his guest rooms.

Sighing, Severus looked up at the door to the room Hermione was sleeping in. He checked his watch and realized that almost an hour had passed. He quickly changed into his teaching robes, brushed out his hair and brushed his teeth. He knocked gently on the door. "Miss Granger?" he called.

Severus heard a slight rustling. The door opened slightly after a moment, revealing a sleepy eyed Hermione wearing nothing more than his oversized t-shirt and panties. He looked over her head, clearing his throat. "Miss Granger, breakfast has started…make yourself presentable. We need to be going…" he added.

Hermione went stiff and bit her lip, opening the door a bit more. "Um…Professor…I-I don't really feel comfortable going to breakfast this morning…" she said, quietly.

Severus shook his head. "You cannot and will not hide from things you are afraid of…I will not allow you too." he said.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "Professor, please…Viktor will be there…I can't go."

Severus frowned. "Stop! That is quite enough. I know you are afraid and hurting, but if you do not stand up to what you are afraid of now, you never will." he explained, his voice firm. "Now…you have two choices. One: you make yourself presentable and go to breakfast. Two: you go to Madam Pomfrey and allow her to be sure you're alright." he told her.

Hermione sighed but knew he would not back down. "Fine…what to you suppose I should wear?" she asked, a small smirk on her face.

Severus returned the smirked and transfigured her dress into jeans and a sweater. "There. Now…get moving." he said. "You have ten minutes."

Hermione grimaced and shut the door. She changed quickly, trying to ignore both the pain between her legs and in her heart. Seeing the other pain potion next to the bed, Hermione drank it quickly. It relieved the pain between her legs for the most part, and she sighed. She walked out of the room and found a new toothbrush and hairbrush in the bathroom. She used both quickly. Looking up as she rinsed her face in the sink, Hermione broke. A wretched sob escaped her lips and she fell against the wall, sliding to the floor.

Severus heard Hermione's cries from the bathroom and jumped up, running quickly to her side. Unsure of what else to do, Severus pulled the girl into his arms, rocking her like a small child. "I can't…I can't," the girl cried into his chest as she gripped at his robes.

"Okay…okay, shhh…" he cooed gently. "You don't have to…We'll have breakfast here…Miss Granger, please…" he begged her to calm her hysterics. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, and he had to look away. Something about the pained look gave him goosebumps. "Come now," he continued. "Let's take breakfast in the kitchen." he said, helping her up.

Hermione nodded and smiled weakly. She sat at the small kitchen table and studied the wood of the table as Severus found a house elf and ordered breakfast for the pair. It was delivered quickly, and Severus sighed, seeing that Hermione had no interest. "Tea, Miss Granger?" he asked.

Hermione glanced up at him and nodded, taking the mug from him with shaky hands. Severus prepared himself a plate, watching as Hermione stared at the mug. "Miss Granger, you must eat something." he insisted. Hermione picked up at piece of toast and nibbled at it a bit. "We'll be going to speak with Professor Dumbledore after you've finished eating…" he added.

Hermione stiffened and shook her head. "I-I can't…please…Professor…No one can know about this…"

Severus shook his head. "Miss Ganger, something must be done about this. Professor Dumbledore has to know, and Mr. Krum must be punished."

Hermione's chest heaved as she shook her head. "N-no! He said…he said he'll kill me…"

"Miss Granger, do you really think that anyone would let that happen? We will be there for you…you have nothing to fear." he promised, forcing himself to smile comfortingly.

"Really?! How can I believe that? Where the fuck was everyone when Viktor had me pinned to the ground, raping me? Why wasn't anyone there?!" she demanded, crying once more. "Where?! Tell me…were you enjoying a fire whiskey? Was Professor Dumbledore dancing? Were Harry and Ron enjoying their dates? Where the fuck were you?!"

Severus' heart practically snapped in half, something that hadn't happened in several years. He shook his head. "I…Miss Granger…I-I'm sorry. I don't know what…" he stopped and sighed.

Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes and pushed her chair away from the table. "That's right…you don't know. You have no idea what I went through…"

"Don't make assumptions, Miss Granger!" he growled, standing as well. He made his way towards her and she flinched away.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, bubbling with anger. "Raping someone isn't the same as being raped yourself!" she yelled, turning and heading back to the room she had stayed in.

Losing his temper quickly, Severus took large strides and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her to face him and pushed her against the wall. Hermione gasped and shook her head. "No! Stop…stop!" she begged.

Severus realized what he was doing and backed away. "Miss Granger…I'm sorry…listen, you are not the only one that has gone through this…"

Hermione looked up at him, confused. "What?" she asked, overwhelmed and confused.

Severus shook his head. "Nothing." he said. "Now, come on. We're going to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione sighed in defeat and followed him. He led her slowly up the stairs, both ignoring the stares from other students.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice caused her to spin on her heel. "Where have you been?" he asked. "Are you alright?" Harry's eyes darted to Snape, and he moved to hug Hermione.

The still frightened witch flinched and back away from the embrace. Harry could clearly see the fear in her eyes. "Hermione…what's happened? What's wrong? Please…talk to me."

The girl shook her head and put on a fake smile. "Nothing, Harry…nothing is wrong. I've…uh…asked Professor Snape to assist me with a potion…" she stuttered.

Harry frowned, seeing through her lie. He pulled her into a hug despite her struggles. "If he's hurt you…just tell me," he whispered into her ear. "I'll help you Hermione."

The now angry witch pulled away. She growled and raised her hand, swinging it so it came into hard contact with Harry's cheek. "Fuck you…" she growled before turning and walking away and leaving a shocked Harry standing dumbfounded.

Severus was amused and even had trouble hiding it. He followed closely behind her and knocked on Dumbledore's office door when she stopped short.

"Come in," Dumbledore called, his voice happy and light. Severus opened the door and walked in first since Hermione was still frozen. "Ahh, Severus, m'boy!" he said. Snape grasped Hermione's wrist gently and led her in, shutting the door. Dumbledore now held a confused expression. "Miss Granger? What brings you here, dear?" he asked. "Sir, dear…sit. You look faint.." he said.

Severus looked down at her and helped her into a chair. She was terribly pale and looked terrified. "Miss Granger…please, you know what you must do…" Severus said, gently egging her on.

Albus leaned forward, now worried. "Miss Granger, anything you say will be kept confidential if at all possible."

Hermione nodded, tears beginning to spill down her face. "L-last night…at the Yule Ball…I…I was with Viktor. V-viktor Krum." she took a deep breath. "Um…he and I decided to go for a walk as things began winding down. We were…on the opposite side of the lake, just messing around. H-he…he started going too far so I asked him to stop…several times." She felt her chest tighten. "H-he raped me…" she said, staring at her feet.

Albus' usually pleasant face went stony. He wrote something on a piece of paper and sent it away with Fawkes. "Miss Granger…did you see Madam Pomfrey?" he asked.

The girl shook her head. "N-no…I went down to Professor Snape's office. He gave me a few potions and allowed me to stay in his guest room." she explained.

Albus looked at Severus. "What was she given?" he asked.

"A contraceptive potion, a pain potion and a dreamless sleep potion," Snape said, quietly.

"Miss Granger, am I correct to assume you have showered since the encounter?"

Hermione nodded.

Albus sighed, knowing she probably had washed away any evidence. He was about to speak, but there was another knock on the door. Karkaroff stormed in, Viktor following closely behind. Viktor looked slightly surprised to see Hermione. "Hermione, dear…how are you this morning?" the Bulgarian asked.

Severus was fuming. How dare that boy speak to her? He stood and stormed towards Viktor, grasping the front of his robes and pushing him roughly into the stone wall. "How dare you say a word to her, you disgusting piece of filth?" Severus demanded. "What did you do? Tell them what you did…now!" he demanded.

Viktor could not keep the fear from his eyes as he glanced around. Everyone seemed too shocked to stop what was happening. "We…we had sex. That's not illegal." he growled.

Severus pulled him forward before slamming him into the wall again. "Did she tell you to stop?" he demanded.

Viktor groaned in pain. "I…I don't know. She was a virgin…she was just nervous and…and she probably regrets it. She's lying…"

"You son of a bitch…" he raised a fist but was unable to bring it down onto the boy's face.

"Severus…that is quite enough…" Albus' voice was firm. "Release Mr. Krum."

Severus did so and glared at the boy. He stormed over to stand behind a shaking Hermione. She was staring at Viktor with terrified, disbelieving eyes.

**A/N: I wanted to get this out tonight so it will be a 2 parter. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontation Pt 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…only the plot of this story.**

_Summary: Just why was Hermione so upset after the Yule Ball…the boys may think its just hormones, but it is actually something much deeper._

**A/N(Again): This story includes rape, violence, and…possibly attempted suicide. The chapters may be short and the fic will…eventually, become HG/SS. I WANT REVIEWS…at least five before the next chapter. I just want to apologize for not keeping Viktor's "accent" consistent with the first chapter. I will fix it after the fic is complete. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! And remember that flames are welcome…do your best ****J**

**Chapter 4: Confrontation Pt. 2**

Viktor growled as Severus released him. "Tell them, Hermi-oh-ninny. It vas just sex." he kept his hard gaze on the terrified girl.

Hermione's gaze turned to Severus, wavering on what she should say. His comforting gaze reassured her. "Y-you raped me…I told you to stop." she said, quietly, her voice shaky.

Viktor growled. "You did no such thing. You said you vanted me…and that you vere just nervous. Perhaps now, you are just regretting vhat ve did."

Hermione shook her head. "No…" she cried. "What _you_ did…"

Albus shushed them both. "Severus…I believe there is a way we can settle this."

Severus nodded and pulled a small vial of Veritaserum from his cloak as Dumbledore pulled out a tea cup and filled it halfway with tea. Severus poured the serum into the cup. He handed the cup to Viktor who grimaced.

"Drink the entire contents, please," Dumbledore said, his voice gentle. Viktor did so after a few moments. "State your full name."

"Viktor Sebastian Krum."

"And Mr. Krum…did you attend the Yule Ball with Miss Granger?"

"I did, sir." Viktor spoke.

"Did you and Miss Granger leave the Yule Ball to take a walk around the Black Lake?"

"Y-yes…"

"And did you and Miss Granger have sexual intercourse while on the far side of the Black Lake?"

Hermione could not keep the tears from falling down her face. Severus watched on, his hand curling into fists, more angry than he could ever imagine.

Viktor was quiet for a moment. "Yes, sir."

"Were you aware that Miss Granger was a virgin?"

"I vas."

"And…at any point during your…relations…did Miss Granger ask you to stop?"

Viktor kept his mouth closed. He knew he would be forced to tell the truth or to keep quiet.

"Answer him, dammit!" Severus boomed, slamming his fist onto the top of Hermione's chair, causing her to flinch.

Viktor growled. "S-she did."

"And you proceeded with your actions?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I did, sir."

Hermione jumped up and ran from the room, tears cascading down her face. Severus glanced at Viktor before following the girl. He could hear Dumbledore speaking about punishment as he left. "Miss Granger!" he called. She was at the top of the tower, staring over the edge.

Severus approached her slowly, seeing her shoulders shaking. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, causing her to startle with fright.

"Jumping…" she admitted. "I'm afraid…I always feel afraid now."

Severus nodded though she wasn't facing him. "Miss Granger…think of what a waste that would be. You've already made it through the hard part. Now…it'll just take time…time to heal."

"I…I'm sorry. I couldn't stay in there…" she said, turning to face him, changing the subject. She wiped her tears away. She bit her lip and looked up at him with watery eyes.

Severus growled at his weakness before moving forward to embrace her. Hermione relaxed in his strong, warm arms, feeling protected and safe. "You're going to need to move on," he said, gently.

"I…I don't know how…" she explained.

Severus had to look away. He led her to a small bench and sat, pulling her down next to him. "I'll help you…let me tell you a story…" he said, his voice quiet.

**Sorry for the cliffy. Only hint for next chapter is the title. "You Thought You Knew The Prince's Tale"**


	5. Chapter 5 You Thought You Knew

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…only the plot of this story.**

_Summary: Just why was Hermione so upset after the Yule Ball…the boys may think its just hormones, but it is actually something much deeper._

**A/N (Again): This story includes rape, violence, and…possibly attempted suicide. The chapters may be short and the fic will…eventually, become HG/SS. I WANT REVIEWS…at least five before the next chapter. I just want to apologize for not keeping Viktor's "accent" consistent with the first chapter. I will fix it after the fic is complete. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! And remember that flames are welcome…do your best J**

**Chapter 5: You Thought You Knew the Prince's Tale**

_**Last Time**_

_Severus growled at his weakness before moving forward to embrace her. Hermione relaxed in his strong, warm arms, feeling protected and safe. "You're going to need to move on," he said, gently._

"_I…I don't know how…" she explained._

_Severus had to look away. He led her to a small bench and sat, pulling her down next to him. "I'll help you…let me tell you a story…" he said, his voice quiet._

**Chapter 5**

Hermione was surprised by the side of Snape she was seeing. She had no idea where it was coming from but she sat next to him, her eyes fixed on the ground and listened to his story.

"I am, as you may or may not know, a half-blood." He explained.

Hermione couldn't deny she was surprised. After all, he was head of Slytherin house and, according to Harry and Ron, a "dirty, rotten Death Eater".

"My mother was a witch while my father was a muggle. A very controlling, ignorant muggle." He added. He paused, suddenly wanting to back away from the girl. He didn't want to share his story any longer. He noticed Hermione looking up at him with scared and hurting eyes and decided to continue. "My father was a very abusive man…h-he would physically harm both my mother and myself. He had taken her wand from her the moment he found out that she was a witch and snapped it in half. That was when I was seven. I have no idea how she hid it for so long. She was such a strong woman until that night. He broke her, emotionally."

He paused again, forcing the emotion from his voice. "After that, she didn't have the will to stay strong. He beat her into submission day in and day out…forced her to-to…he raped her." He sighed. "She killed herself...she left me with him as an eight year old." He said.

Hermione felt the tears of sympathy stinging her eyes. She had no idea what to say. "Professor…I-I'm so sorry." She said quietly.

Severus disregarded her sympathy. "I spent the next three years trying to suppress my already advanced magic. My father began drinking. Drinking made him angry, and I was a suitable punching bag." He felt incredibly weak as he allowed his emotions and past to spill out. "He often brought home whores from the brothel, but…they cost money. Money he didn't always have. I suppose he didn't care what he had to fuck as long as there was something…even if that something was…his own son." He said, quietly, ashamed and embarrassed. He realized how harsh his words were. "F-forgive me, Miss Granger." He added, looking down at her. Her eyes were wide and sad, tears spilling down her flushed cheeks.

His story tore at Hermione's heart. She felt the warm tears spill down her face. Not thinking, she leaned up to kiss her professor's cheek. "I'm so sorry…" she said, both for his past and for her actions.

Severus was shocked when he felt her lips on his cheek. He smiled weakly and nodded. "It is not yours to be sorry for." He said. "The point is…I have moved on from my past. As hard as that is to do, Miss Granger, you must move on too. I will not lie to you and say it is a walk in the park. It is nowhere near that. I…" he struggled with his words. "I will help you, if that is what you wish." He offered, unsure of what he was getting himself into. "For now, however…lunch is being served. It is a Hogsmeade weekend so the Great Hall will be much less crowded. I suggest you attend." He said. "It can only help."

Hermione nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "You're right." She said, standing. "T-thank you, Professor." She said, gratefully.

Severus nodded and walked with her to the Great Hall. She tensed and hesitated outside of the hall. "Miss Granger…" he asked, turning to look at her. He could see the apprehension on her face. "I will be at the Head Table the entire time. You have nothing to fear." He promised.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Thank you…" she said. "For everything you've done." She added.

Severus nodded though his stony mask was placed on his face. He walked ahead of her into the hall and sat down at the Head Table.

Hermione didn't move for another minute, collecting herself. She took a deep breath and walked into the hall. She groaned, seeing Harry and Ron sitting at the table. They hadn't gone to Hogsmeade. She walked past them at sat at the end of the table, closest to the Head Table. She could feel the stares of other teachers; she assumed they had all been informed.

Looking up, Hermione saw Harry and Ron walking down the aisle towards her. "Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched, pulling away. "Are you okay?"

Hermione frowned. "No…I'm not…okay," she growled. She stood and glanced at Severus before making her way down the aisle, ignoring the stares of everyone else.

Harry and Ron jumped up, following her. As they made their way out of the Great Hall, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him.

Hermione tried to pull away from him, fear encasing her again. "Let me go! Harry, stop." She begged, tears in her eyes.

"No, Hermione…what's wrong?! Talk to me," he demanded.

"Release Miss Granger at once."

Shocked, Harry stepped back, releasing Hermione. "This is none of your business, Snape."

Hermione sighed with relief and moved slightly closer to Severus.

"Actually, Potter, it is my business. More so than yours," his voice was dangerous.

"So you've made her like this? What the fuck did you do to her?" Ron spoke up.

"Detention, Weasley!" he roared. "Do not make assumptions on matters of which you have no knowledge." His voice was dangerous.

Harry sighed. "You're right, Professor. We don't understand." He said. He turned to Hermione. "Help us understand. Tell us what has happened."

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. "I…I can't. I'm sorry, Harry…I just can't. Not yet."

Harry looked at her, confused. "Why, Hermione? Something is wrong. We just want to help you."

"I am being helped, Harry. I am dealing with this the best way I can." She promised.

"And the best way to deal with whatever is going on is to let Snape help you?!" Ron demanded.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. She took a deep breath. "I need you both to be supportive right now and to accept that I need some time. I will tell you when I feel comfortable doing so."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Of course, Hermione. We're sorry." He said. He moved forward to hug Hermione and she shied away, moving completely behind Severus. Harry looked confused and bit his lip, stepping back. "We're here for you, Hermione…whenever you're ready."

Hermione smiled weakly. "T-thank you, Harry." She said, quietly.

Harry nodded and turned to leave, dragging Ron along with him.

Hermione sighed, relaxing a bit as they left. She bit her lip and looked up at Severus.

"Shall we take lunch in my quarters then?" he asked with an uncomfortable chuckle.

_A/N: There we go. Another one down. It is 1 am…I have to be up in less than 5 hours. You guys should send me so much love and a TON of reviews cause I forced myself to stay up till this was done._

_Next chapter: I'm thinking…Harry and Ron's thoughts on what has happened to Hermione, Severus is called to a Death Eater meeting and Hermione and Viktor run into one another…unaccompanied. How does that sound???_


	6. Chapter 6 Untitled

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…only the plot of this story.**

_Summary: Just why was Hermione so upset after the Yule Ball…the boys may think its just hormones, but it is actually something much deeper._

**A/N (Again): This story includes rape, violence, and…possibly attempted suicide. The chapters may be short and the fic will…eventually, become HG/SS. I WANT REVIEWS…at least five before the next chapter. I just want to apologize for not keeping Viktor's "accent" consistent with the first chapter. I will fix it after the fic is complete. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! And remember that flames are welcome…do your best!**

**Chapter 6: unnamed**

_Last Time:_

_Hermione sighed, relaxing a bit as they left. She bit her lip and looked up at Severus._

"_Shall we take lunch in my quarters then?" he asked with an uncomfortable chuckle._

Harry and Ron sat in the Common Room, both silent and contemplating. "Well," Ron began. "Whatever is going on, you know Snape has done something to her. Why else would she be so…so…I don't even know how to explain it. And he was just…letting her do it! You know he poisoned her or something."

Harry sighed. "I don't know, Ron…" he said. "Maybe he is just helping her…"

Ron growled. "Harry! Be logical…Hermione hates Snape…sure, she respects him, but she hates him!"

Harry sighed. "She'll tell us when she's ready."

HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

"Would you like some tea?"

"Tea would be lovely."

"You're going to have to eat something as well…I won't sit by and watch you starve yourself."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Not too bad."

"You're quiet."

"You're asking a lot of questions."

"My apologies, Miss Granger."

"It's alright. It's kind of cute…you caring."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course not, Professor."

HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

"Severus…soon! I know its going to be soon!"

Severus growled. "Calm yourself, Lucius." He gripped his left forearm lightly, a worried, nauseous feeling in his stomach.

"Do you think he'll be angry? That we have done so little to bring him back…" Lucius asked, fear slightly visible in the man's gray eyes.

"Of course he'll be mad. Do you know how long it has been?!" Severus spoke. "You'd better hope he kills Potter…otherwise, all of you will be in severe pain." He grimaced inwardly at what he had said.

"And you, Severus?" Bellatrix's voice rang out. "Where will you be when all of this happens?" she asked, suspicious.

"You know quite well where I will be, Bella. Do not start with me."

"Oh…testy, testy, Sevvy," she cooed, know how to push his buttons.

Severus growled and turned, walking out of Malfoy Manor and apparating to the gates of Hogwarts.

HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Severus took off his Death Eater robes and mask before entering the castle, wrapping the mask in his cloak so Hermione wouldn't see it. He entered the room and looked around. "Miss Granger?" he called. No response. He found her note on the catch table next to the door.

_Off to the library…_

_H._

Severus nodded, knowing she needed to get out. He sighed and settles down with a book and a glass of firewhiskey.

HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS

Hermione was studying the titles of several books in the library by the light of a small, handheld lamp. It was after hours, but she had been given special privileges. Finding something she liked, Hermione stood and headed out of the library. Turning to walk down another dark hallway, Hermione collided with someone, causing her to fall on her butt. Her lamp fell to the ground and shattered. "Damn…" she said, softly, taking the hand that was offered to help her up.

"My apologies, miss…I vas not vatching vhere I vas going."

Hermione froze, her heart beating in her ears. "V-viktor?" her shaky voice asked.

Viktor's grip on her wrist tightened. "Hermy-oh-ninny?!"

"Viktor…please…let me go!" she begged, tears in her face.

"Vhy, Hermy-oh-ninny?! I am going to be expelled…I may even have to spend time in Azkaban. Vhy did you tell zem?"

"You raped me!" she cried. "Let me go!"

Viktor shook his head. "I could not be more sorry for vhat I did to you…I lost myself. I vas…on ze verge of being drunk. I am so, so sorry…"

"Release, Miss Granger this instant."

"Professor Snape…I vas doing nothing vrong. I vas simply apologizing. I am very sorry for vhat I have done."

Severus growled. "Be that as it may…you will release her this moment."

Viktor nodded and did so. "Hermy-oh-ninny…I am so very sorry. I hope you can forgive me one day."

Severus led Miss Granger away and to his quarters. He saw the tears on her face. "Are you alright? Did he harm you?"

Hermione shook her head. "N-no…I'm fine…just frightened."

Severus nodded. "Never a dull moment with you, Miss Granger."

She smiled weakly. "Unfortunately not."

A/N: that's it. I need sleep. Sorry. And Sorry for the delay. I know its short and broken into mini-sections but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think of the section that is all dialogue.

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7 Burning Bridges

A/** N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…only the plot of this story.**

_Summary: Just why was Hermione so upset after the Yule Ball…the boys may think its just hormones, but it is actually something much deeper._

**A/N (Again): This story includes rape, violence, and…possibly attempted suicide. The chapters may be short and the fic will…eventually, become HG/SS. I WANT REVIEWS…at least five before the next chapter. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! And remember that flames are welcome…do your best!**

**Chapter 7: Burning Bridges**

Severus watched the girl preparing a stew in the small kitchen in his rooms. She had been staying with him for a little over a week. Surprisingly, Severus found that he enjoyed having the girl around. She had lightened up and would even hum quiet tunes as she cleaned or studied. However, the staff was getting concerned with how the situation would look should someone from outside of the school find out about it. Minerva offered to talk to Hermione, but Severus insisted that he speak with the girl.

Not knowing how to start such a conversation, Severus stood in the doorway of the kitchen nook and cleared his throat. "Miss Granger…I really think it's time that you move back into your dormitory." He said, gently. "You staying with me for so long is beginning to reflect poorly on the school."

Hermione looked up from the potatoes she was cutting, putting the knife down. "Sir…I-I can't…what if they find out?" she asked. "How will they treat me? I refuse to seem weak around them…"

Severus frowned and sighed. "You are not weak. And I know Potter and Weasley would be there for you…if you let them in. Tell them what happened…perhaps it will make you feel better."

Tears built up in Hermione's eyes. "Why?! Why are pushing me away? I need you! I trust you. I…I care for you."

Severus tensed. "That, Miss Granger, is what worries me," he admitted. He had similar feelings for his student though he would never admit it. "I do not deserve to be cared for."

Hermione frowned. "That's not true. Everyone deserves at least that much!"

Severus turned his back on her. "No! Not me!" he bellowed. "Hermione…" he spoke firmly. "I am _not_ a good person. I have killed in the past, and I am sure I will in the future…it is all a part of being a Death Eater!"

Hermione went quiet and studied his face. "Y-you called me Hermione…" she said.

Severus froze for a moment before his gaze grew hard. "I've just told you all of that and all you are concerned with is how I addressed you?! You daft girl!"

Hermione flinched away from his rough tone. "I…what have I done wrong, Severus?" she took the liberty of using his name.

Severus could not tell himself he didn't love the way his name sounded rolling off of her tongue. He wanted to pull the poor girl into his arms and hold her forever. "No! Not Severus! I am your professor; you will address me as such." He took a breath to calm himself. "Now, Miss Granger…please gather your things so I may escort you to your dormitory."

Hermione stood, pushing back tears. "Yes, sir…" she said, retreating to the guest bedroom.

* * *

"I've heard she is fucking Professor Snape."

"I heard she had a breakdown, and they had to take her to St. Mungo's for daily treatments."

Hermione ignored the whispers of her dorm mates as she prepared herself for bed. She climbed in and pulled the curtains around her. Placing a silencing spell on the bed, Hermione finally allowed the tears to fall down her face before falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Severus downed the glass of firewhiskey before throwing it into the fire. He had let her too close…far to close. It had been nice to have her around, but he knew pushing her away would be for the best in the long run. She didn't care for him, she cared that he cared for her. Severus poured himself another glass of firewhiskey before retreating to his rooms.

* * *

Hermione bit her lip as she walked down the stairs. It was Saturday, and the Common Room was full. She spotted Harry and Ron playing chess and took a seat next to them. "Morning, boys," she greeted.

Harry smiled. "Good Morning, Hermione. We heard you came back last night. We were waiting for you so we could go down to breakfast together."

The small gesture warmed the girl's heart, and she smiled. "That sounds lovely. I want to talk to you afterwards anyway…both of you," she added, as they stood and headed out of the Common Room. Hermione felt positive for the first time in a while. Perhaps Severus was right. Perhaps telling the boys would be the right thing to do.

"Well, well…the Golden Trio together again…" Malfoy's voice rung out. "Say, Granger…Why did Snape kick you out?" he asked.

Hermione froze. She wasn't aware that everyone knew she had been staying with him. "What are you talking about, Malfoy?" she asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"What? Was your pussy too loose for him, you Mudblood slut?!" he yelled.

Hermione was shocked when Ron, not Harry, flung himself forward, tackling the blonde boy to the floor. "Take it back, Malfoy!" he demanded, his fist sinking into the other boy's face, blood spurting from his nose.

Tears stung Hermione's eyes as she and Harry tried to pull Ron away. "S-stop, Ron! He's not worth it!" she cried.

"Mr. Weasley!" the voice of Minerva McGonagall had never sounded so frightful. "Remove your hands from Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor!" Ron cried out, standing up. "He deserved it!"

"I heard him, boy…" she said, her voice stern. "It is not your duty to deal with it." She turned her attention to Draco. "Ten points from Slytherin, for inappropriate conduct. Now go to the Infirmary."

Malfoy groaned and stalked off towards the Hospital Wing. "Now…Mr. Weasley." Her voice was hard. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for harming a class mate,and detention with Mr. Filch tonight. And ten points to Gryffindor for sticking up for a friend in need." She could not hold back the smirk on her face as she headed towards the Great Hall.

Ron sighed. "Come on…I'm starving…"

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek before walking quickly ahead.

Ron flushed and glanced at Harry. "Why the bloody Hell did she do that?" he asked.

Harry smiled and shrugged as he and Ron followed behind Hermione.

**A/n: Oh my! I'm so sorry! Its been forever!!!!! Please review!!!! I promise updates will be more frequent. **

**Next Chapter: Hermione tells the boys, but it doesn't go as planned.**


	8. Chapter 8 Betrayal

**A/N: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH TO ALL OF MY FANS AND REVIEWERS!!! Not only have I gotten supportive messages and reviews, but SHE is GONE!!! Thank you all soooo much!!!!**

**Chapter 8: Betrayal**

It was an unseasonably warm March day, and Hermione smiled as she, Harry, and Ron sat on a blanket next to the Black Lake, talking and studying. It had been quite a while since she had moved back into Gryffindor tower, and things were returning to normal. She played with the edge of the blanket, contemplating how she was going to tell them.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "Are you alright?"

Hermione looked up and bit her lip. "No, actually. There is...er...something I need to tell you," she said.

Harry sat up and Ron even stopped eating to pay attention. "Go on, then..." the redhead said.

"Right..." Hermione hesitated. "Well...umm...remember the night of the Yule Ball?" she asked.

Harry frowned. "Sure, Hermione...Ron and I sat in the Great Hall like lumps and you disappeared with Krum..."

"Yes...well...Will Viktor and I...were gone..." she searched desperately for the words to explain as tears built in her eyes. "I...we...Viktor raped me..." she finally just pushed the words out. She looked away, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Harry looked at Hermione with sympathetic eyes. "Hermione..." he ran his hands through his hair. "Well...Are you sure he _raped_ you?"

Hermione shot her friend a confused glance. "What? What does that mean?" she demanded.

"Maybe you just got scared..." Ron supplied. "You thought you were ready for sex but decided against it as it was happening."

Hermione shook her head. "You've got to be kidding me..." she said, tears falling quickly now. "He raped me...I begged him not to yet he held me to the ground and forced himself upon me."

Ron shook his head, and Harry looked torn. "Hermione...you are being overdramatic...Viktor is a nice guy. He would never rape you..." Ron spoke.

Hermione stood. "That very night you told me I was "fratenizing with the enemy"...what happened to that, Ron?" she demanded.

Ron just scowled and looked at the lake.

"Hermione..." Harry began. "Look, we know Viktor now...he's a good guy..."

"You _know_ him?! What about _me_?" she demanded. "You've known me for almost four years! Doesn't that mean anything?!"

Ron scoffed. "Hermione...stop being so dramatic..." he groweled before standing and heading back into the castle.

Hermione looked at Harry, desperate for him to believe her. "Harry...please..."

Harry glanced from Hermione to Ron's retreating form, a confused look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped and shook his head before standing. He turned to follow Ron's path towards the castle.

Hermione felt as though she had taken a hard blow to the chest. They were supposed to be her friends, to support her. She sobbed as she watched them walk off.

"I believe you, you know..."

Hermione jumped and looked around, pulling her wand from her sleeve.

Draco Malfoy shook his head and chuckled as he made his way out from behind a large tree.

"Piss off, Malfoy!" she demanded. "I don't need your bullshit right now."

Draco's smile faltered. "Granger...I believe you...didn't you understand?" he asked.

"Seriously, Malfoy...its none of your business..." she added.

Draco scowled. She was making this difficult. "Okay, Granger...believe me or not, I am not just being a prick this time..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really? Give me a reason to believe you..."

"Because, Granger..." he hesitated. "Look...a few years back, my mother was raped. I know how serious it is...and...I know you are not lying..."

Unable to force herself to look for any other logical reason to trust him, Hermione launched herself into his arms. Draco tensed, not used to this type of affection. He put his arms around her and patted her awkwardly on the back. "Did you tell anyone else about this?" Draco asked, quietly.

Hermione nodded. "Snape, Dumbledore, and Karkaroff all know."

"And they did nothing?"

"I asked them not to. I didn't want it to get out, and Viktor apologized..."

"Granger...in cases like these, an apology hardly seems good enough." Draco added.

"Draco! Where are you?!"

Draco sighed. "That's Pansy...I'd better go. Umm...I'll find another time to talk to you..." He gave her an awkward hug before heading off to where the girl's voice had come from.

* * *

Hermione made her way to her safe haven; the library. She felt `isolated. Severus was wrong. He said they would understand and support her, but they betrayed her. Thankfully, it was Saturday afternoon so the library was pretty much empty. She grabbed a book and sat in an alcove, allowing tears to roll down her face.

"I see Mr. Malfoy was not ill-informing me after all..."

"Sev-Professor Snape," Hermione corrected herself, looking up as she moved to wipe her tears away.

Severus handed her a handkercheif, watching her closely. "Miss Granger...are you alright?"

She shook her head. "They don't believe me...I told them, and they didn't believe me..."

"I know..." Severus pulled her into his arms as he had the night she was raped.

Hermione leaned into him. "Things were getting better..."

Severus nodded. "I know." He glanced around the library, grateful there were no students around.

Hermione wiped her eyes and pushed him away. "I'm not going to allow myself to get close to you again...just so you can pull away and leave me hurting. I'm too used to that now."

Severus frowned. "Miss Granger...I apologize, but you must understand how improper it seemed."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't need you to tell me what I understand," she said before heading for the door.

Severus groaned inwardly, knowing it was not the time to follow her. He looked down at the book the girl had been reading before placing it back on the shelf and heading back to his rooms. He needed a drink.

**A/N: So...this chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I'm sorry for the lack of quality. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AGAIN!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 A Less Than Fresh Start

**A/N: Sooo...its been almost a week. Sorry!! Time is going to elapse a bit more from now on...just a heads up.**

**Chapter 9: A Less Than Fresh Start**

Hermione walked through the doors of Hogwarts for a brand new year. She was a fifth year and a prefect. She, Harry, and Ron were speaking again though they weren't as close as they had been. She and Snape had not spoken since March other than formal greeting upon passing each other and in classes.

The Gryffindor prefect walked into the Great Hall and looked around. She noted a stiff, cross looking woman, wearing a fake smile and obnoxious pink clothing, sitting at the Head Table in place of Moody. She sighed and quickly wondered if they would ever have the same Defense teacher two years in a row.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Hermione gathered the Gryffindor students, requesting that they sit and not be too loud. "Will you sit down?!" the girl berated two third year boys that were taunting a second year.

"What are you going to do about it, Granger?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor and sit down!" The voice of Severus Snape was as deep and daunting as ever, and the boys did as they were told. He looked over at Hermione and smirked. "Perhaps they would listen to you if that bushy hair wasn't completely covering your Prefect's Badge." He reached out at pushed her hair away, a bored look on his face.

Hermione blushed, shivering slightly when he pushed her hair away. "Right. Sorry, Professor." she said, glancing at her feet.

He stalked away without another word.

* * *

Hermione guided the new first years to the Common Room as Ron walked behind them, flirting with a small group of girls. She rolled her eyes, annoyed that he was misusing his title. "Alright," she announced as they arrived into the Common Room. "Girls Dormitories are up to the right, and boys are down to the left. Curfew is nine pm Sunday through Thursdau nights, and eleven Fridays and Saturdays. If you have any questions, find Ron Weasley or myself." she explained. "Good night, then..." she added, as they all stood, not moving.

* * *

"Evening, Granger."

"Draco."

"How was your summer?"

"Alright, I suppose..."

"Are you and the two oafs back together?"

"I guess."

"How are..._you_?"

"Coping."

"You know...I'm...here...if you ever want to talk, I mean..."

"Thank you, Draco."

* * *

"Hermione! What's your problem? You just spilled your potion all over me!" Rom yelped, pulling his cloak off.

"Miss Granger! Have we switched brains with Longbottom?" Snape barked, causing her to flinch.

"Sorry, sir...I was distracted."

"This classroom is no place to get distracted! Ten points from Gryffindor...and detention. Tonight after dinner." he snapped.

Hermione grimaced. "Yes, sir," she said, quietly.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now. What will the detention reveal? And how does Snape feel about Umbridge's appointment?**

**PS: Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!! I'm not 100% sure of when the next chapter will be up. I got accepted to my first choice school; New York University!!! Therefore, I will be spending next weekend in the city.**


	10. Chapter 10 Help

**A/N: Well...this is coming quicker than usual (that's what she said)...mainly because I probably won't have another done until Sunday.**

**Chapter 10: Help**

Hermione knocked on the door to the dungeon, biting her lip nervously. "Enter," she heard him say. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the heavy door open. Snape was sitting at his desk, grading furiously. "Miss Granger..." he spoke without looking up. "Clean the cauldrons in my supply room...without magic."

Hermione sighed and walked back into the supply room. She looked around for supplies but found none. "Professor? What am I to clean with?"

She heard his footsteps approaching and sighed. "Can't you just tell me?" she mumbled.

"What was that, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"N-nothing...sir." She bit her lip.

Severus studied her for a moment. He pointed to the top shelf. "There..." he said, smirking.

Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand.

"Ah, ah, ah...No magic, Miss Granger." He said. He turned and made his way back to his desk. Hermione sighed, looking around the supply closet. Not seeing a ladder or chair, she pulled an empty cauldron over and turned it upside down. She concentrated as she climbed onto it, steadying herself as it shook. The cleaning supplies were still slightly out of reach. She moved onto her tiptoes, her hand grazing the edge of the bottle. She gasped as her foot slipped and pushed the cauldron out from under her. Her head made loud contact with the shelf before she fell to the ground.

Severus looked up, hearing the commotion. "Miss Granger?" he called. He stood. "Miss Granger!" He made his way into the room and worry flooded him, seeing the girl on the floor.

Hermione groaned, feeling Snape pulling her up so she was sitting. He held her up and she groaned as the room spun. She pushed away an itch cloth that was being pushed to her head.

"Miss Granger, you're bleeding...please stop resisting." he said, his voice gentle. He pushed the cloth to her head again and was relieved when she didn't push away.

"I'm dizzy..." she said, quietly, leaning into him.

Severus frowned. She probably had a concussion. "Let's get you to the hospital wing..." He put his arms around her to lift her.

Hermione whimpered and pushed him away. "Please...don't..." she cried. "I just...don't..."

Severus wore a look of concern. "Miss Granger...I think you may have a concussion. I must insist that you allow me to take you to the Hospital Wing."

"I can walk myself..." she said, pushing herself to her feet. She groaned and swayed as the room spun before her eyes. "See...I'm fine."

Severus sighed and picked her up despite her objections. "Stop...put me down!" she demanded, fear encasing her chest. "Please, sir..." her voice was frantic.

Realizing why she was so upset, he put her onto her feet and showed her to one of the chairs in his classroom. "Miss Granger...I'm sorry...I-I wasn't thinking."

Hermione avoided eye contact and swiped the tears from her eyes. "No...I-I'm just foolish." she explained. "I am feeling a bit better though..."

Severus gave her a hard look, not believing her. "Miss Granger..."

"Professor...I swear. I'm no longer dizzy...I'm fine."

Severus sighed, trying to cover his worry with annoyance. "Well...I'd like you to sit for a few moments..." he said, taking a seat across from her. He grimaced, unsure of how to proceed. "Miss Granger...I-I know I've been a bit...cross, lately." He searched his mind frantically for the words he was searching for. "H-how are you...How have you...been?" he asked, cautiously.

Hermione glanced up at him from gaurded eyes. "What are you getting at, Professor?" she asked.

"I'm concerned," he admitted. "Your grades have gone down, you look thinner...You need help."

Hermione frowned. "Help?! I don't need anyone's _help_." she yelled. "No one...not a single person has helped me...though I've asked, no...practically begged for it." She stood, ignoring the pain searing through her head. She blinked quickly, pushing away tears. "Harry and Ron don't even believe me for Merlin's sake." she told him. "Dumbledore has done nothing...not wanting to cause a commotion, Viktor is trying to speak with me...you..._you_..." she let her voice trail off.

"Mr. Krum has been in contact with you?" he asked, ignoring the finale of her statment. "When?"

"Over the summer mostly. He sent me owls, telephoned me...showed up at my house once..."

"He came to your house?!" Severus demanded.

Hermione nodded. She had told no one. She had been alone at the time, and Harry and Ron would not have believed her. "He apologized again...and claimed he still loved me..." she felt a few teas slip down her cheeks. "He pushed me into the wall and kissed me..." she was about to go on but Severus cut her off.

"Why have you told no one?!" he demanded.

"WHO WOULD HAVE BELIEVED ME?!" she yelled, pain clear in her voice. She calmed herself. "He left after I told him I wanted nothing to do with him."

Severus sighed and turned from her. "I would have believed you..."

"Piss off..." she muttered, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. "_You _claimed to care for me._ You _kicked me out when I needed you the most._ You_ left me feeling isolated."

Severus turned to look at her, knowing she was right. "Miss Granger...I cannot describe how sorry I am...you deserve so much better from me..."

Hermione sniffled and looked at him, surprised. "You're not sorry..." her voice was hoarse. She pulled the cloth from her head and threw it in the trash. "You don't care about me. You don't care about anyone other than yourself."

Severus pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and made his way to her. He gentle pressed it to her head. "I was foolish...I want to help you...I want you to be able to confide in me."

They were inches apart, and she was shaking. He could feel her physically shaking. From fear or anger, he could not tell. "You need to be able to trust me...I want to help you." he insisted.

Hermione nodded after a moment, allowing a sob to leave her chest. Tears streamed steadily down her face. She glanced up at him before walking into his arms and leaning into him.

Keeping one hand on the cloth, he put his other arm around her, holding her in an awkward hug. "I don't want to feel like this anymore...I want to be myself again. I'm tired of being afraid all of the time." she said, into his chest.

Severus held her, sadness and anger at Krum on his face, though he would never admit it. He was unsure of what to say so he stood there for the longest time, just holding her, for that seemed to be what she needed most.

**A/N: Well...there it is. Not sure how I feel about it but...that's that. I'm trying to set up a relationship, and I feel this was an essential step to that.**

**Review please!!**


	11. Chapter 11 A Surprising Severus

**A/N: I REACHED 100 REVIEWS!!! Woooooooo...Keep 'em coming, please! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Chapter 11: A Surprising Severus**

Hermione sighed when she was finally released from the hospital wing hours later. Though the treatment for a concussion was a few simple wand waves and a disgusting potion, it had taken the poor medi-witch hours to get to her. Apparently, Slytherin's quidditch practice hadn't gone as planned. Or so Draco had explained as he sit in the bed next to her, his arm in a sling.

Making her way out, Hermione sighed. It was past curfew so she made her way straight to her dorms. The Common Room was surprisingly empty for a Saturday night, despite it being well after midnight. She knew Harry and Ron were not sleeping but could not find them. Surprisingly enough, she found she didn't want to put the effort into actually looking for them.

Hermione walked into her room and sighed. All of the other girls were sitting on Lavender's bed, gossiping. The owner of said bed stood, a smirk on her face. "Well, well..." she said, heading towards Hermione. "Look what the cat drug in..."

Hermione frowned but pushed past the girl and began pulling her pajamas out.

"How was detention, Granger?" Parvati asked, her voice dangerous.

Hermione spun to look at them. "What are you all on about?" she spat.

"It seems things may not gone on as planned, eh, Granger. You always seem more relaxed and calm when the do."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she placed a hand on her wand. "Shut it."

"Snape couldn't get it up for you today?" Lavender pressed on. "Wouldn't be surprised...what with that, tangled mess of hair and those teeth...ugh..."

"I had detention."

"Until one in the morning? Don't play stupid Granger." Lavender added. "We know you're...how do I put this nicely?...fucking Snape."

Hermione growled. "You know nothing, you daft bimbo..." She picked up her things to shower and headed out of the room.

* * *

Hermione sunk into the warm bath of, ironically, Lavender. She couldn't care less that she was out so late after curfew. She needed to get away. How funny that the only people she could count on now were either Slytherin or named Neville Longbottom. She has enjoyed the week she had stayed with the boy. Though she was helping him with potions, she had enjoyed being with someone who genuinelly cared for her.

She closed her eyes, sinking down until only her head was out of the water. The Prefect's Bathroom was, by far, her favorite place in the castle. She sighed, contently, pushing the day's events out of her mind. Her good thoughts were cut off by the sound of footsteps. Opening her eyes, Hermione glanced around for who was in the bathroom. Seeing Draco, she tensed. There was only one Prefect's bathroom, and there were designated times for when boys used it as opposed to girls. However, since it was after curfew, there were no assignments.

Draco walked over to the sink, stretching his newly mended arm. He turned on the water and washed his hands and face slowly. He looked exhausted. Hermione kept as still as possible, thinking he was going to head back to his Common Room after cleaning up. To her horror, however, he pulled his shirt tails from his pants and unbuttoned it slowly, his fingers fumbling. He was still shaken from the Quidditch accident.

Hermione moved careful to keep herself covered by the bubbles in the bath. "Draco..." she said, quietly.

"Granger?" he asked, his hands working on the button on his pants. "Oh...I...I didn't know anyone was in here..." he stuttered.

Hermione blushed, realizing their compromising position. "I was...just finishing...umm...about to leave..." he groaned at how ridiculous she sounded.

Draco nodded. "Oh...Okay...I'll just wait then." he said, not moving.

Hermione bit her lip, still blushing. "Umm...Draco. Could you..." she trailed off.

Draco startled. "Oh! Right, sorry..." He said, walking into one of the bathroom stalls.

Hermione shook her head and climbed out of the shower before realizing she had forgotten her towel. _Could this day get any worse? _she asked herself.

"Umm...Draco...You don't have an extra towel do you?" she asked, covering herself with her hands.

"No, sorry...why-?" His eyes went wide. He had walked out, not thinking of the compromising position she was in. "Oh..." He spun away from her. "Hermione, I'm...so sorry..."

Hermione's eyes stung with tears of embarassment. "It's okay..." she said. Forgetting the towel, she pulled her panties and bra on. She was pulling her skirt on when another set of footsteps was heard. "Ah...Mr. Malfoy, I thought I heard your voice. Are you aware that it is more than an hour past-" The Professor's eyes took in the sight before him. Draco was shirtless and his pants were undone while Miss Granger was in much the same situation. "What is going on here?!" he demanded, his voice dangerous.

"Professor Snape...I can explain," Draco began.

"You'd better! You'll have plenty of time...in detention!"

"Professor," Hermione began.

"Mr. Malfoy, go back to your Common Room. 20 points from Slytherin."

Draco wanted to protest but knew better and headed for his dorm rooms.

"Professor-"

Snape cut her off. "Did he harm you?" he asked, concerned.

"Professor...I'm fine. I was taking a bath and he walked in...to do the same. He didn't realize. Draco and I are friends...he wouldn't do anything..." she explained. What she couldnt explain was why he was being so protective. She blushed, realizing her shirt was still hanging open. She buttoned it up quickly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking away quickly when he realized he had been watching her hands as they worked on the buttons. "Mr. Malfoy may be a responsible student, but he is still a teensge boy."

"Believe me...he was just as traumatized by the situation as I was."

"Well...why are you crying?"

"I'm embarassed!" she yelled. "This has been an all together shitty day...excuse my language, sir." she added.

Severus nodded. "Right...Well, I will apologize to Mr. Malfoy in the morning and return the house points." He looked around. "Go to bed, Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir." she added.

Hermione walked slowly towards her dorm, hoping the rest of the girls would be asleep. As she walked, she thought of Snape's behavior. Out of nowhere, he was becoming concerned with everything about her. She pushed the thought from her mind and slipped into bed.

Sleep did not come easy that night. Hermione found she could not sleep and decided to take a walk around five. It was Sunday morning so no one would be up except for a professor or two and maybe a few students. She made her way onto the grounds and pulled her cloak closer to keep out the chill of the early October morning.

She walked out towards the Forbidden Forest, smiling at all of the wildlife already awake. She startled, hearing the pop of Apparation and pulled her wand out. Looking around, she noticed a large black "lump" on the other side of the gates. She walked cautiously over and pulled the gates open. Pulling the cloak back reveal, a bloody, unconious Severus Snape. Hermione gasped, a shriek escaping her lips. "Oh, Merlin..."

**A/N: Cliffy!!!! Sorry...I have to go and I wanted to post so...here it is. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12 Realizations

**A/N: *Peeks out, sheepishly.* Umm…so…It's been a while. I'm SO sorry. I have been having about a billion computer problems. I've also been in the city a lot lately as I finalize my college choice (NYU or Pace).**

**Without further ado…**

**Chapter 12: Realizaions**

"Professor?!" Hermione called to his unmoving form. She knelt beside him and shook him gently. "Professor, please…" she cried, tears building in her eyes.

Snape groaned in pain as he came back into consciousness. He heard the voice but could not make out who or where it was coming from.

Hermione pulled out her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A shimmering otter flew form her wand and swam off to the castle for help. She turned back to he injured professor. "Professor…it's me…Hermione." She said. "What can I do?"

"Poppy…" he breathed.

"I sent word to her," she said, supporting him as well as she could as he forced himself into a sitting position. Seeing the blood ripping from his mouth and nose, Hermione conjured a handkerchief. She pushed his ebony, blood soaked hair from his face and wiped the blood gently from his face.

Severus pulled away from her touch. "Go back to the castle."

Hermione frowned. "I allowed you to help me when I was injured; allow me the same."

"This is none of your business." He growled.

"I'm making it my business!" she snapped, pressing the cloth to his mouth. Her eyes softened as he allowed her to help, too exhausted to resist.

"You shouldn't be out here…" he added, his words slightly slurred.

Hermione shook her head. "I couldn't sleep…"she informed him.

Severus sighed, every bit of his body throbbing in pain. He grimaced, pushing himself up to his feet.

Hermione stood with him, ready to support his weight if needed. "You shouldn't walk, sir."

"I wont be able to, Miss Granger…" he informed her, sitting back down. "My ankle is shattered."

Hermione knelt and lifted the leg of his pants. She could see barely any of his ankle, his boots covering the purple, bruised skin. She worked quickly to untie the laces of his boots. He fought back a grimace as she pulled his boot off.

Hermione was grateful to hear Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall headed down the path quickly. "Severus," the latter called out as they approached.

Severus looked up and grimaced as he stood again. "He's really done it this time…" Poppy spoke, looking him over.

Severus nodded. "He was most definitely not pleased."

McGonagall noticed Hermione. "This subject is best not spoken of here…" he glanced at the girl.

"I do imagine that Miss Granger has deduced what is going on by now." Severus snapped, though it lacked its typical bite.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I have…but I would never tell anyone…" she added, quickly.

"I know, Miss Granger." Minerva spoke. "We appreciate everything…please return to your dormitory."

Hermione nodded and headed back to the Common Room.

* * *

Hermione sat by the fire, working on her Potions essay. Well, not really working on it. She was thinking about Severus, concerned about his well-being. She sighed and made her way down to breakfast early. There was only the Ravenclaw Quidditch in the hall since it was Saturday morning. The team had, most likely, drawn the earliest practice slot for the pitch.

Hermione picked at her food, biting her lip. Unable to eat, she pushed her plate away and headed up to the Hospital Wing.

The girl pushed open the heavy doors and looked around. There were a few students asleep in beds and one bed at the far end was screened off. That had to be him. Taking a deep breath, Hermione headed over to the bed and bit her lip. She slowly pushed back the curtain and gasped, turning away quickly, her cheeks burning.

Snape looked up upon hearing a gasp to see her bushy brown hair retreating. He realized his state and groaned inwardly. He was preparing to leave, and was struggling to pull his black teaching pants on with his sore legs and back. He found that he couldn't suppress a chuckle from escaping his chest.

He fastened his pants, still laughing. "Well, Miss Granger. Since I've scarred you for life, would you mind helping me with my shirt?"

Hermione cleared her throat and stepped behind the curtain, her cheeks still bright red. "Sorry, sir?"

"My arms don't quite have their typical mobility at the moment.."

Hermione nodded. "Oh…right…o-of course!" She moved to him and took his shirt and helped him, her eyes subconsciously studying him. He was beautiful. His chest was lean and muscular. His skin was littered with scars, but she found that intriguing. She shook her head. My God! What was she thinking?! He was her teacher. He was grumpy and not relatable at all.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," he said, quietly, smirking at the blush on her cheeks. Hermione nodded, not moving. "I can handle it from here…" he added.

Hermione squeaked and nodded. "Right! Sorry…" she said, fleeing the hospital wing.

**A/n: There we go…I'm thinking of skipping ahead to the end of 6****th**** year. Trying to move it along so the story can get moving. Is there anything thing you guys would like to see from 5****th**** of the beginning of 6****th**** year.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13 A Dreadful Summer

**A/N: WHOA! Quick update! Be grateful and REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 13: A Dreadful Summer**

Fifth year went on with Hermione, Harry, and Ron settling back into an uncomfortable friendship. Knowing it would be for the best, Hermione pushed away her feelings of betrayal and helped Harry run the D.A. When they went off to save Sirius, Hermione followed obediently. To the outside viewer, nothing was wrong. To Harry and Ron, nothing was wrong.

Hermione Granger was a wonderful actress.

She put her arms around Harry and held him as he wept for the loss of his godfather. But she felt nothing.

Hermione distanced herself from the boys over the summer. She spent time with her family and even met up a few times with Draco and Neville. She received her Hogwarts letter in August and could tell it was a bit thicker than usual. She opened it and read over her book list, smiling when the letter from Professor Dumbledore explained that she had made Prefect once again. A small slip of paper slid out and dropped to the floor. Stooping, Hermione picked it up, unfolded it and read:

_Miss Granger,_

_I know I have not been in contact with you much this summer, and I apologize. I must insist that you spend the remaining amount of your summer at Grimmauld Place for your protection. I will be coming to pick you up tomorrow at noon. Be prepared with your belongings and money for supplies. We will be going to Diagon Alley so you may get the necessary supplies for the upcoming year._

_Until Tomorrow,_

_S. Snape._

Hermione looked at her watch. It was already five p.m. She sighed and headed upstairs, beginning to pack.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door at 12:00 exactly the next day. Hermione said her final goodbyes to her parents, her luggage shrunken down in her pockets. She opened the door and stepped out. "Good afternoon, Professor."

Snape nodded, his lips twitching up slightly to resemble something near a smile. "Miss Granger. Good summer so far?"

She nodded. "Not bad…"

Snape nodded, awkwardly. "Right…well…shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm.

Hermione took a deep breath and took his arm, preparing herself for the pull of apparation.

When they arrived in Diagon Alley, Hermione swallowed the bile threatening her. She looked around at the busy street and moved closer to Severus, still uncomfortable with the closeness of so many people. Snape looked back at her but said nothing as they made their way to Flourish and Blotts.

The store was packed, and Snape told Hermione he would wait outside for her. She made her way in and quickly found the items she needed. She, usually, would have spent hours in the store. Not today. She got in and out as quickly as possible.

"Okay…I'm finished…" Hermione said, returning to Snape.

"So quickly? You were only in there for fifteen minutes. Are you sure you got everything you need?" Snape asked.

She nodded. "Can we go now?"

Severus held his arm out. The pair apparated near Grimmauld Place and walked in the door to find a large group of people seated in the living room.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, smiling. "How are you?"

She smiled. "Quite well…same rooms as last year?" she asked.

"Yes dear. Are you hungry?" Molly Weasley spoke.

"No, ma'am." She said, heading upstairs. She locked the door behind her and collapsed on her bed, sighing. She fell asleep quickly, her legs still dangling from the end of her bed.

* * *

"She won't answer the door, Professor…" Harry explained when Snape asked the boy why he was banging on the door incessantly.

"Perhaps she doesn't want to speak with you."

"Why wouldn't she? I'm her best friend!"

"Are you, Potter?" Snape asked.

"What are you on about?"

"You are oblivious…Miss Granger is a different person now…She has changed, and not in a good way. Perhaps if you would take a step back from your pathetic life to realize that, while you may be The Chosen One, the world does not revolve around you…your "friend" is hurting…and you haven't even noticed. It has been almost two years since she was harmed, and she is still unable to rely on you or Weasley. What's bizarre is…the only people she can rely on, are people you believe to be the enemy…"

Harry frowned and stormed away.

Hermione smiled as she listened from the other side of the door. She felt her heart swell with gratitude and flung the door open. She threw her arms around Snape and kissed him cheek. "Thank you…"

Snape stiffened and grimaced. "Miss Granger, please…this is hardly appropriate."

Hermione pulled away quickly. "I-I'm sorry…" she said, biting her lip. She sighed. "Must I stay here?" she asked. "Surely I…I could go to school early or something…I wouldn't be in the way."

Snape shook his head. "No…it's against school policies…"

Hermione sighed. "I feel…so isolated here…"

He nodded. "I understand, Miss Granger." He said. "If it is any consolation, I am boarding here for the rest of the summer as well…"

Hermione smiled. "Well…at least I'll have one friend…"

**A/N: More of a filler, I know…sorry…But I'm not skipping as much as I had planned. YAY for Snape standing up for Hermione. The little things will add up! Next: Problems with Viktor and Cormac.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14 Flaring Feelings

**A/N: Some Teacher/Student relations in this chapter. Nothing too drastic but just a warning.**

**Chapter 14: Flaring Feelings**

The summer passed slowly for Hermione. She kept to herself most of the time, spending little time with the boys. She found herself succumbing to her night terrors that were beginning to come more frequently. They were almost the same every time; Viktor convincing her to walk with him, kissing and touching that she liked, and the boy pinning her to the ground and raping her.

One night, however, it was Harry pinning her to the ground. And the next night, Ron. She had lunch with Professor Lupin one day, and the same night, he was the one assaulting her. She awoke, crying, every night. Glancing over, she noticed Ginny glaring at her. After a few nights, the redhead moved her things and began sleeping on the floor in the boys' room.

Hermione was awoken by one particularly bad dream where Viktor's face then warped into Harry's, then Ron's, and even into Draco's and Neville's faces. She awoke and was unable to find sleep again. Making her way down to the kitchen and sighed. Eyeing the cabinet containing all of the alcohol, she smirked and pulled out a glass of firewhiskey. She had never tried it before, but someone had snuck it into the Common Rooms several times so she had seen its effects. She poured a glass and downed the whole thing in one. Bad idea. She grimaced as it burned her throat, her eyes watering. She felt the effect immediately. She smiled, her head spinning slightly. What she hadn't expected, however, was to feel so randy. She hadn't felt like this since before Viktor had raped her.

Weighing her options, she made her way up the stairs to the small attic room. She opened the door, which surprisingly, was unwarded. She smiled, seeing the sleeping man in the bed and stumbled over to it. Lifting the covers, she climbed into the bed and studied the sleeping mad facing her. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

Severus awoke to the feeling of something against his lips. His first instinct was to grab his wand, but he stopped, realizing what was going on. He, too, had been drinking that night, from the same bottle, in fact. The evidence was the nearly empty glass on his bedside table (though that had not been his first). Not opening his eyes, Severus pulled the small body close, returning the kiss with fervor.

Hermione, feeling brave thanks to the drink, pushed the man onto his back and moved to straddle him. She ran her hands down his bare chest as she moved to kiss his neck.

Opening his eyes, Severus smiled. He had had this dream before…several times in fact, and it was one of his favorites. Just like his previous dreams, Severus ran his hands down the girl's sides and pulled her nightie over her head. He felt himself get hard as he took in the sight of her perfect body, much more beautiful than he had seen it before.

Hermione bit her lip and sobered up, just enough to realize what was happening. "Professor, I…" she began when his lips claimed hers once again. Tears sprung to her eyes as she attempted to push him away, hitting his chest repeatedly. "Please…stop…" she begged.

Severus glanced up at her, his eyes going wide when he realized that he was not dreaming. Hermione Granger was, indeed, on his lap with her shirt missing. She was also crying openly. Severus crawled out from under her and pushed her shirt into her hands, working hard to cover his erection. "Miss Granger, what on Earth are you doing here?!" he yelled.

Hermione choked on her sobs. "I…I thought I was ready…" she cried as she pulled her nightgown back on. "I…had a drink…downstairs…" she bit her lip. "I woke up from a bad dream so I had a drink of firewhiskey and it made me…" she stopped, blushing. "I'm really sorry…"

"Get out!" Snape yelled. "Go back to bed! Get out!"

Hermione opened her mouth to apologize again but stopped and turned, leaving quickly. She made her way back into her room and warded the door, lying on her bed. Sighing, her pulled herself together. Snape lighted something within her. He made her feel warm and gave her butterflies. She shook her head; she had to be going nuts. He was cold and had thrown her out so quickly. Then again, she had put him in a compromising position. She had not missed the way her had held one of his pillows in front of him. She pulled the covers up tight and cried herself to an uncomfortable sleep.

Severus paced his room slowly, his cock painfully hard against his pajama pants. Part of him, the logical part, wanted to obliviate the girl so they could go one as if that had never happened. However, the other part of him (which he was working quite hard to restrain) wanted to pin her to the bed and fuck her senseless. He grimaced at the thought, realizing how horrid he was. "You are her teacher…that is just plain disgusting."

Downing the end of his firewhiskey, Severus warded his door and climbed into bed. He growled and pushed the covers back. Mentally cursing himself, he slipped his hand into the waistband of his pants and finished himself off quickly, trying to picture the polar opposite of Hermione to get him there, though his mind went straight to the damned bushy-haired know-it-all.

**A/N: Its short and sort of deviates from the plot, but I wanted to add something like this in…its mainly establishing the fact that Hermione is now aware of the feelings she has for Snape. Sorry if you don't like it…let me know either way.**


	15. Chapter 15 New Year

A/N: Unfortunately…things will be getting a bit worse before they get better…

**Chapter 15: New Year**

Hermione awoke to a note that had slid beneath her door. She picked it up and read it slowly.

_Miss Granger,_

_Due to the events of last night, I have found it essential to move back to my own home for the remainder of the summer. Contact me only if there is a matter that is an extreme emergency. _

_Until the new school year begins,_

_Professor Snape._

Hermione sighed and crumpled the letter before throwing it in the wastebasket. She dressed slowly and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Miss Granger? Are you alright?"

Hermione looked up to see Professor Lupin standing in the kitchen, bandaged and bruised from the full moon the previous night. He was nursing a cup of tea, a weak smile on his face.

"Umm…yeah…I'm fine." She lied, smiling.

Remus frowned. "Are you?"

"I'm fine, okay?!" she snapped.

Remus nodded, not meeting her eye.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Professor…" she apologized. "I made a mistake last night…I'm a bit upset about it."

"Would you like to tell me about it?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No…I really shouldn't…it wouldn't end well…for either of us…"

"Oh…so this has to do with a boy…?" Remus pushed slightly.

"Well…so to speak…" She said. Realizing what he was doing, she shook her head. "No…Professor, I really can't talk about it…" she said, grabbing a banana and heading outside. She sat on the back steps and watched the boys and Ginny play Quidditch. She felt so distant from them. She felt betrayed. Two weeks. All she had to do was last two more weeks here.

Hermione conjured some paper and a quill.

_Professor,_

_I wanted to apologize for my actions last night. I was completely out of line and put you in an extremely compromising position. I hope we can resume our friendship for I know you are (or were) one of the only people I can (or could) rely on. Once again, I'm very sorry._

_H. Granger._

Severus read the letter over and over, feeling confused. He was not used to these feelings. They had been there before, lying low, but her actions had brought them out. He felt like a piece of him was missing. Growling at his thoughts, Severus finished a glass of firewhiskey and threw the glass into his dimming fireplace, the glass smashing into several pieces.

Hermione made her way to the castle after sliding out of a carriage. She was with a new trio this year. Neville and Luna flanked her on either side. Draco would have been there too, but he was unable to be seen with the group in public.

* * *

Hermione asked Neville to keep a seat open for her and ushered the students in, slowly. Once all but the first years were seated, Hermione made her way to her seat next to Neville. Her eyes wandered up to the Head Table and she gasped, seeing Snape watching her. He looked away and she shook her head, thinking she was crazy.

"You alright, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Of course," she responded with a smile.

Neville smiled and went back to his conversation with Dean and Seamus.

Hermione chanced another glance up at the head table and her eyes locked with Snape's again. She didn't look away this time, and neither did he. Hermione wanted to talk to him, to apologize. Her focus was broken by the entering first years. She watched two boys arguing in line as well as one of the second years in her own house tripping first years after they walked by. She sighed. This was going to be a long year.

**A/N: Short, I know…I wanted to get this out cause I won't be home for the weekend. I am committing to NYU tomorrow!!!**


	16. Chapter 16 Giving In

A/N: I have no definite direction for this story so feel free to give me some ideas. I may go with them, I may not…

**Chapter 16: Giving In**

Hermione frowned as she pulled on the pink dress she had bought in Hogsmeade. She flicked her wand, zipping the back of the dress and tying the small bow. "Cormac?" she asked herself quietly as she looked in the mirror. To be frank, the boy terrified her. She was going to Slughorn's party with him, hoping to anger Ron…to make him jealous even. Hermione had had a huge crush on the redhead throughout her second and third years though it faded. She just hated Lavender Brown…with a passion that had dug its way deep within her. The girl was just plain mean. She shook the thought from her head and slipped her shoes on, walking downstairs to meet her date.

"Hermione…" Cormac greeted, offering the girl his arm.

Hermione pushed back a wave of panic at the gesture and slipped her arm into his, a fake smiled plastered onto her face. She watched the horrified look on Ron's face as he looked up from Lavender's embrace.

After meeting Slughorn at the door, Hermione and Cormac made their way to the refreshment table. They weren't far from the table when Cormac stopped her suddenly, pulling her close. He looked up and pulled her back three or four steps…until they were standing under the mistletoe. "Look, Hermione…mistletoe." He said.

Hermione's eyes went wide, and she looked around desperately. She locked eyes with Snape before Cormac came in for the kill, planting his lips firmly on her own. She placed her hands on his chest, to push him away, but he took it as her begging for more.

Cormac broke the forceful kiss and drug Hermione to the corner of the room. "Cormac, st-" Hermione was cut off by the boy pushing her into the wall and kissing her forcefully once more. Hermione pushed at his chest, feeling herself beginning to panic.

"Mr. McLaggen…please release Miss Granger," Snape's voice rang out much to Hermione's release. "Your antics are…revolting. And you have both earned yourself detention. Miss Granger, we will be leaving the party at eight so you can serve yours. McLaggen…7 am…Saturday morning. Do not be late."

Cormac growled, moving away from Hermione. She glanced at the clock. 7:35. She could stay away from him for 25 minutes…it would be simple. Or so she thought. She made her way quickly behind some curtains, fixing her hair.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, walking over. "What are you doing here?"

"I've just left Cormac…under the mistletoe," she said, blushing.

Harry nodded, uncomfortably. "Don't let Ron hear…" he added.

"Why not?!"

"Well…he was downright pissed when he saw you on Cormac's arm…" he said.

Hermione glanced up, shaking her head. "What are you talking about? He couldn't even be concerned with coming up for air with Lavender…"

Harry shook his head. "He saw you and freaked…he locked himself in the dorm. Don't you understand Hermione?! He likes you!"

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head when she saw Cormac heading towards them. "Oh, Merlin…here he comes," she said before ducking out of the curtains. She slipped into the hallway and sighed.

Hermione slid down the wall and sat on the cold stone floor, her knees together. She smiled, realizing that her plan had worked. She had gotten under Ron's skin, and it felt wonderful. She looked up, hearing the door to the party swing open with force. She bit her lip, worried that it was Cormac.

Draco stormed out of the party. "I'm just trying to get a grip on things!" he yelled.

"You are scared, Draco…and that is making you sloppy…" Snape said, his voice menacingly low. Glancing over, he saw Hermione. "Go back to your dorm, Mr. Malfoy…"

Hermione looked ahead, awkwardly. She didn't want to appear as though she were eavesdropping, but it was not hard to hear their conversation. She pressed herself into the wall, cringing when she heard his footsteps nearing her.

"Miss Granger…you seem almost eager to be leaving the party…" he said, knowingly as Hermione stared at her feet. "You don't really have detention, you know…" he explained.

Hermione smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Professor," she said, stiffly. "Umm…would you mind if we talked? I mean, I should probably wait in the Potions Room…in case Cormac goes back to the common room." She blushed, awkwardly.

Snape nodded. "Of course, Miss Granger…to either…" he added, heading for the classroom.

Hermione stood and followed, biting her lip as she tried to come up with something to say. She walked past Snape, into the classroom, as he held open the heavy door.

"Professor…I just want to apologize for my actions-"

"You made a mistake…please, let's just put that in the past."

Hermione smiled and hugged him awkwardly. "Oh, thank you, Professor!" she said.

Severus embraced her, noticing that the hug lasted longer than was appropriate. The girl stepped back and smiled weakly. She glanced up at him, blushing.

Snape cleared his throat and nodded. "How was the rest of your summer?" he asked, quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"Uneventful…" she said, quietly. "And you?"

"Much the same…" he said, stiffly.

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at him. "I'm not going to lie and tell you that I don't have feelings for you…" she said, suddenly.

Severus glanced up, surprised. "Miss Granger…this is…completely inappropriate." He said, though his feelings were much the same.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me you feel nothing!" she demanded.

Despite all of his years as a spy, Snape could not lie to her. "This is extremely inappropriate," he said, trying to avoid the subject.

Hermione moved closer to him. "Tell me you feel nothing, and I'll never mention it again."

Severus growled. "I would not be able to allow these…feelings…if they even exsisted."

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, her hands clutching his stiff, black robes.

Severus stiffened at first but relented and responded to the kiss out of desperation, his hands moving to Hermione's waist.

"No!" He said, stepping away. "We cannot do this…"

"Please!" Hermione begged. "I need this! I care for you…I feel safe with you. When I'm with you, I don't feel afraid…" she said, tears falling down her face.

Severus knew his actions were wrong, and that they would be punished if they were found out. Despite that, he moved forward and pulled the girl to him, kissing her again.

Hermione smiled into the kiss, feeling safe and at home in her arms.

A/N: This took me FOREVER to write. I'm not sure I like it! I'll understand if you don't either…GAH!

**Review!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17 Explorations

**A/N: Oh my! I am so, so, so sorry! Thank you guys for still having faith in me to continue. I've been incredibly busy preparing for the end of my senior year. (In fact, I should be working on one of my final projects, but I have decided that you guys are more important right now!) PS: I graduate on Friday so after then posts should pick up quite a bit. This is just a short, little thing, but I wanted to get SOMETHING out.**

**Chapter 17: Explorations**

_Last Time:_

_"Please!" Hermione begged. "I need this! I care for you…I feel safe with you. When I'm with you, I don't feel afraid…" she said, tears falling down her face._

_Severus knew his actions were wrong, and that they would be punished if they were found out. Despite that, he moved forward and pulled the girl to him, kissing her again._

_Hermione smiled into the kiss, feeling safe and at home in his arms._

Hermione pulled away and looked up at her professor. He looked just as confused and frightened as he did. Seeing the emotion on his face shocked her. She ran gentle hand along his cheek, and he sighed.

"Hermione…" Severus began, but the girl shook her head and pushed a finger to her lips.

"Don't…just…let it happen…" she whispered before kissing the dark man once more. Severus, once again, responded to the kiss, his hand sliding down her side to rest on her hips. Hermione tensed at first but relaxed when his hands persisted no further before running her hands along his chest.

"Hermione…we need to stop…"

"Why are you resisting?"

"I'm not resisting…we just need to stop…" Severus responded, his cheeks flushed.

"What are you tal-oh!" She gasped as he pushed his hips against her, his arousal against her thigh. She stepped back and looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry…" Severus added, quietly.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't be…" she said, never looking up.

Severus pushed a bit further. "Were you afraid? O-of me? Just then?" he added at her clueless expression.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. "No. Not of you…its stupid…" she said, turning away form him.

"Its not stupid…" Severus piped up. "Its natural."

"I don't want to be afraid…" she added, quietly.

Severus took a deep breath and glanced at the door. "Let me take away your fears…" he offered.

Hermione blushed but bit her lip, tears in her eyes.

The potion's professor took the girl's hands in his own. "I will not hurt you…I promise."

Hermione nodded slowly. Severus smiled and kissed the top of her head. He warded his classroom door and led her to his private rooms. "If you feel uncomfortable, let me know and I will stop that instant."

Hermione smiled and nodded. His rooms were quaint. There was plenty of space but just a bedroom with a bathroom connected. There was a small closet and a sitting area. Severus led Hermione to the bed. "Red sheets?" she asked when he pulled back the black comforter.

Severus smirked. "You were expecting black? Or green, perhaps?"

Hermione blushed and nodded.

"We all have our secrets…" Severus added before kissing her again. "Do you trust me?" he asked upon pulling away.

Hermione nodded, nervously. He helped her onto the high bed and pulled her shoes off, doing the same with his own. He climbed on next to her and moved behind her, putting his arm around her.

Hermione tensed at the close proximity between them. "Relax…I'm not going to hurt you…"

The girl took a deep breath, and her heart rate calmed slowly. Severus smiled as they lay against each other. He kissed her neck slowly, his hand massaging her side gently.

After some time, Hermione sighed, enjoying the feeling. She turned to face him, and they kissed gently. Severus moved his hand to the bottom of her shirt, playing with the hem. She looked up at him and bit her lip, nodding nervously. He pulled her shirt gently from her thin frame and smiled as he took in her figure. He did not stare, wanting her to be comfortable, but instead kissed her once more. His hands roamed her skin gently though avoided coming into contact with the fabric of her blue bra.

Hermione sighed, her eyes closed. After she was comfortable, she reached out with shaking hands to unbutton his shirt. She smiled, seeing his chest as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders. She traced the scars that covered his chest and looked at him, worried.

"Don't worry yourself…" he said, quietly.

Hermione frowned. "How?" he asked.

"Another time," he said before kissing her again, his hand cupping her breast through her bra.

"Severus, I-"

"Relax," he cut her off, massaging her breast gently. She whimpered slightly, and Severus smiled. "Feels good, doesn't it, love?"

Hermione nodded, her face flush. Severus unhooked her bra and moved so he was above her, pulling the bra from her shoulders. He couldn't force his eyes from her gorgeous body. Leaning down, Severus kissed her lips and down her neck. He massaged her breast and took the other into his mouth, teasing her nipple gently.

Hermione arched into him, her hands tangled in his hair. "Severus…" she moaned.

The Potion's Master smiled and moved to pull her knickers off. As he touched the fabric, her gasped and growled in pain, pulling his hand away. He gripped his forearm. Growling, he sat up. "Hermione…I have to go…" he said, gesturing to his Dark Mark. He leant down and kissed her, smiling at her still heaving chest and disappointed expression.

Hermione sat up. "Are you alright?" she asked, worried.

Severus nodded. "Nothing to worry about. Get dressed, and go back to your dormitory. I will talk to you after class tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and pulled her bra and shirt back on, watching as he pulled on his robes, mentally trying to rid himself of this "problem". "Be safe," Hermione said, kissing him once more before leaving.

"I will be…"

_**A/N: Damn Voldemort has to ruin the fun! That's all for now folks.**_


	18. Chapter 18 Worry

**A/N: I got my first flame! Haha. So to my flame-r: If you don't like it, then don't read it. No one is forcing it to. And I know there are mistakes. Thank you (honestly). I don't have a beta reader, and I don't want one. I will edit all chapters and repost once the story is finished. Anyway…here we go.**

**I'm a horrid person! It's been over a month…I'm so sorry!**

**Chapter 18: Worry**

Hermione paced the hall in front of the dungeons for some time. Was he alright? When would he return? _Would_ he return?

"Miss Granger? It is way past curfew…"

"Professor McGonagall…I…"

"What are you doing down here?" she asked, her eyes flickering to the door behind the brains of the Golden Trio. She had just gotten word that Severus had just returned and was quite injured in his rooms.

"I was helping Professor Snape with some potions, and he suddenly told me he had to leave." She stated. Lowering her voice, she added, "I know what he is…I'm simply worried."

Minerva frowned. The girl knew too much. She was shocked that Severus had allowed her to find out so much. "Go back to your dormitory…"

* * *

Hermione's heart fell when there was an announcement that all potions classes were cancelled the following day. She was supposed to have the class first thing that morning.

"Hermione?" The girl shook her head, hearing Harry's questioning voice. "Are you coming with us?"

"Um…where?" she asked.

Ron sighed. "We are going to the Quidditch pitch…"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to go study…Ill meet you guys for lunch."

Harry frowned. "If you're sure…"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Have fun, boys…" she said, heading in the other direction.

Arriving at the dungeons, Hermione paced in front of the potions classroom. She bit her lip, and pushed the door open. "Professor?" she called. "Severus?" She knocked on the doors to his private room.

The door swung open slowly, and the girl walked in. She bit her lip. "Severus?" she whispered.

"I'm here…" his voice was weak.

Hermione made her way quickly to the man's bed and sat on the edge of it. "What happened?" she asked, taking his hand.

Severus flashed her a rare smile and groaned as he moved over, patting the bed next to him. Hermione smiled and lay next to him, resting her head on his chest. She ran gentle fingers over the bandaged tinged with red around his abdomen.

"Severus…" she whined when he did not answer her.

"I'm fine, love…" he said, gently. "I promise."

Hermione let it go for the moment and smiled, slowly falling asleep next to him. Severus frowned and worry crossed his expression when he was certain she slept. The Dark Lord knew of his and Hermione's relationship, and he planned to use it to his advantage.

The brains of the Golden Trio was in grave danger.

And there was nothing Severus could do to change that.

**A/n: Well…that's it for now; I know its short…a bit of a cliffy! I'm so grateful to those that have stuck with me! I love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19 Putting a Plan into Motion

**A/N: So...I know its been a while. My apologies. I've been super busy, then I was sick for two weeks, then my loans for school fell through...ANYWAY, onto more story...Please review! It really is a motivator.**

**Chapter 19: Putting a Plan into Motion**

Hermione awoke upon feeling an arm drape over her side. She panicked and struggled to sit up. Severus groaned and looked up at her, his eyes heavy with sleep. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I...I forgot where I was," she explained, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I was disoriented..."

Severus sighed. "Are you alright now?"

The girl nodded slowly and sunk into his side, her head resting on his chest. She smiled, contently. "Are _you _alright?" she countered.

Severus chuckled. "I'm fine...nothing time won't fix..." he said, trying to prevent his true feelings from slipping into his tone. He was worried for the girl. Voldemort had made it clear to Snape that he had plans for the pair of them. It would only lead to trouble, but they were in too deep to retreat. "Go back to sleep," he said quietly, closing his eyes.

After several minutes, Severus felt Hermione's breathing even out, an obvious sign that she was sleeping. He, himself, would never be able to sleep. A thousand scenarios were running through his head. He needed to speak to Dumbledore. That could wait until morning.

Severus awoke to find Hermione still soundly asleep and curled up against him. He didn't remember falling asleep. He slowly extracted himself from the sleeping girl and made his way to the bathroom to shower.

Hermione awoke alone, and her heart sunk. She sighed in relief upon hearing the shower turn off with a horrid sounding screech. She sat up and smoothed her hair down with her hands.

Hearing the door open, Hermione looked up. Her face flushed immediately when Severus walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, his black hair dripping water down his body. She bit her lip as it was clear he assumed she would still be sleeping. "G-good morning," she greeted.

Severus looked up, his eyes widening slightly upon realizing his state of near undress. He shrugged. She'd seen him like this before. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Very well...I had the most lovely of pillows..." she said, flushing again.

Severus chuckled. "I'm glad you slept well."

Hermione nodded. "May I use your shower?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore...you may stay if you wish. I shouldn't be long." Severus dressed as he spoke, smirking when she turned away to give him privacy. "Call for Wrinkles if you get hungry."

"You have a house elf?" she asked, leaning forward.

"He is the elf that Professor Dumbledore assigned to me..."

Hermione frowned but nodded. She stood and moved to the bathroom, shutting the door with a slam.

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head before heading out of the room and towards the Headmaster's office.

Hermione heard him leave. She ran herself a bath and settled into it with a sigh.

Severus walked quickly through the halls to the headmaster's office. "Red Vines," he spoke the password and entered the room. "Albus...I need to speak with you."

Albus smiled and looked up from his desk. "Severus, my boy. What is bothering you?"

"I was summoned last night."

Albus nodded. "So I was told. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine. However, I fear Miss Granger may not be so lucky."

Albus frowned. "How do you mean?"

Severus sighed, thinking back to the night before. "The Dark Lord knows of the connection between Miss Granger and myself," he explained. "He misunderstands it. He believes that we have a secret romantic relationship."

"I see. And you did nothing to tell him otherwise?"

"He has plans for her...for us. I could not dissuade him."

"What are we to do about this, Severus?" the headmaster asked.

"He wants to meet with her...with us, together."

Albus nodded slowly. "Prepare her, and keep her safe."

Severus was shocked. "Surely you can't be so calm with this situation..."

"What other choice do we have, Severus? I cannot lose you because you refuse to do as Tom requests."

Severus shook his head and left the room with heavy footsteps. He stormed down to his rooms, anger building within him. Dumbledore was supposed to have a plan to get the girl out of this. He should not have been so quick to go along with the Dark Lord's plans.

Severus was taken aback when he saw Hermione sitting on his bed in a towel, painting her toenails. "You better not get that on my bed."

Hermione jumped, a line of polish now running along her foot. Severus chuckled as the girl growled. "You know," she began. "You really should make your presence known before you're right next to me..." she said, cleaning the polish off of her foot.

"Green, Hermione?" Severus asked, looking at her toes.

The girl smirked. "Very good, Severus. You've learnt your colors."

Severus rolled his eyes though his earlier anger was diminishing. He sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"The Dark Lord...wants to meet with us."

Hermione frowned. "Us?" she asked. "What do you mean _us_?"

"He knows of our connection. He believes, however, that we are involved romantically."

Hermione bit her lip, trying to organize the hundreds of thoughts running through her head. "Well...what are we going to do?"

"Professor Dumbledore wants us to go along with it."

"What? He can't possibly." Hermione vanished her nail polish and turned to face Severus completely.

Severus shrugged. "He told me to keep you safe and to go along with it."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded slowly. "What do we have to do?"

Severus was shocked that she was so willing to go along with it. "Convince him...that we are in a relationship. He will definitely use Legillimancy."

Hermione shivered. "To look for details on our..._relationship_?"

Severus nodded. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I should have guarded my thoughts more carefully."

"Its okay...we'll figure it out." Seeing how distraught he looked, she moved over to sit next to her. Leaning up, she kissed his cheek gently. "Let's go for a walk," she suggested, hoping to get his mind off of it.

Severus smiled a bit. "We can't just...hold hands and stroll around the lake."

Hermione sighed. "If we want this to be realistic, maybe we should "get caught"."

Severus's eyes narrowed in question. "How would that do any good? Besides, if we were "caught", Albus would be forced to fire me and expel you. Neither of those would help our cause."

Hermione nodded, defeatedly.

Severus kissed the top of her head. "Go back to your dormitory."

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes full of question and hurt.

"To change," he added. "We're going out...on a date," the words felt foreign and unnatural on his tongue. "To muggle London. That way no one will see us, but the Dark Lord will be able to view our memories of it."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she moved to kiss him gently. He responded lightly to the kiss, pleasantly surprised by her forwardness. "I'm going to inform Albus. Meet me at the front doors in twenty minutes. Don't make me wait," he teased.

Hermione nodded and headed quickly to her room.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione met Severus at the front doors now dressed in muggle jeans and a dark green sweater. She had her cloak in her arms though she had transfigured it into a warm peacoat. She pulled it on, already feeling the cold that was seeping into the castle. She pulled her light blue scarf on as well as her match hat and gloves. She smiled, seeing Severus in muggle clothes even though they were still black. He looked quite charming. He, too, was in the process of pulling his cloak on, a black scarf already around his neck.

"Ready?" he asked as she approached.

Hermione nodded with a smile and followed him to the gates. He offered her his arm once they were beyond the gates, and he apparated them to an alley in muggle London. Severus walked on immediately leaving Hermione moving at almost a jog to catch up. She smirked and slipped her hand into his, causing him to slow immediately. He looked down at her but made no move to pull his hand away.

Severus wore what could almost have been called a smiled as he led Hermione to a small, intimate restaurant. He held the door for her before leading her to a small table next to the window. They both removed their outer layer of clothing before sitting.

"Severus, this place is lovely," she said, quietly, her eyes bright.

"Their food is exquisite as well."

Hermione smiled as she studied the menu. Severus ordered a bottle of wine for them to share and was not surprised when she protested. "Severus, I'm not of age to be drinking."

"Just enjoy it," he requested. "Break the rules for once."

Hermione smiled and nodded, biting her lip. She looked down, a blush covering her face. She was surprised when Severus ordered a couple's entree of lobster for them, but found that she enjoyed him ordering for her. Not to mention the fact that it was the _couple's_ entree.

Hermione looked down at her hands, not sure of what to say. She could feel Severus's eyes on her and felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. When did she start feeling like this? She looked out the window and smiled. "First snow of the season," she said watching the first few flakes beginning to fall.

The man's dark eyes never left her. "Green looks lovely on you," he said, causing the girl to blush even more.

The pair ate in a comfortable silence, and Severus paid. He took her hand and helped her with her jacket before leading her outside. It was dusk and the snow was coming down light. They walked around the city for almost an hour before heading back to Hogwarts. "Can I stay with you again tonight?" Hermione asked, quietly.

"What about your dorm mates?"

"They hate me. They probably won't even notice I've gone."

Severus smiled and nodded. "Just tonight," he said as they walked back to the castle hand in hand.

**A/N: Hope you all got the Red Vines reference :) I feel like I'm losing my touch. I'm gonna try to wrap this story up soon so I can move on to something new. I was gonna keep going, but I want to post tonight, and I need sleep.**


	20. Chapter 20 Beginning the Break

**A/N: Chapter 20! Woah. I didn't not plan on making this story more than 15 chapter, but...hmm. Anyway, to the reviewer that told me not to rush the story...I wont, I promise!**

**Chapter 20: Beginning the Break**

Hermione wished the boys a happy christmas as they left and sighed, contently. She was one of just four students staying for the Christmas break. She headed up to the library to study for homework that wasn't due until a week after break. She finished the long research essay for Potions just before lunch and headed down to the Great Hall. There was a single table at the head of the room. It was smaller than the usual head table, as most of the professors went home for the break as well.

Hermione took the only open seat, next to Severus. She smiled up at him before pulling a small portion of food onto her plate. She glanced up from her plate seeing Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Hagrid, two Slytherins, and a Ravenclaw sitting at the table. She sighed, realizing how empty the castle would feel for the next two weeks.

Biting her lip, Hermione smiled, realizing that she would be able to spend some time with Severus. Plucking up her courage, she placed a hand on his thigh, noticing that he startled slightly but recovered before anyone else noticed. She squeezed his thigh lightly before feeling his hand on top of hers as he continued to eat so he did not rise suspicion.

It was Severus' turn to smirk as he gripped her hand and pulled it further up his thigh, brushing lightly against his length. She gasped quietly and pulled her hand back. All eyes turned to her and she blushed, biting her lip. "S-sorry...I thought there was a spider on my arm..." she lied, pinching his thigh.

The rest of lunch was uneventful, and Minerva pulled Hermione and the Ravenclaw boy aside. "You are both old enough to care for yourselves. I have no problem with you both going out of the castle as you please. This being said, you are expected to attend every meal. Please ask if you would like to go down to Hogsmeade for a few hours at any point. Curfew is not being enforced though you are not allowed out of the castle after 10 pm."

The pair nodded and headed their separate ways. Hermione noticed Severus speaking to the two Slytherins, assuming that they were receiving a similar speech. Hermione headed down to the dungeons to wait for Severus. "Are you absolutely out of your mind?" she demanded once the Potion's Master had entered the room.

Severus smirked. "You started it," he said, heading into his office.

Hermione followed him closely. "You took it too far-" she ran right into him when he stopped dead and spun to face her.

He smirked and leant down to kiss her fully on the lips. He chuckled as he pulled away, seeing her dumbfounded look. "So that's what it takes to shut you up."

Hermione frowned. "Now, I was only-" Once again, she was silenced by lips upon hers. She sighed and scowled at him when he pulled away.

Smiling, Severus led her into his rooms and they sat together on the couch, in front of the fire. "Why did you stay over break?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip and shrugged. "Well, Mum and Dad mentioned going on holiday so I offered staying. Plus..." her face flushed. "I wanted to be with you..."

Severus smiled, running his hands through her hair. "Why in Merlin's name would you ever want to spend Christmas with me?" he asked. "I'm not exactly a bundle of Christmas joy."

Hermione giggled. "You're not a sour as you come off to everyone else. In fact...when we're alone, you're kind, gentle...I may even venture to say, sweet," she teased him gently.

Severus laughed and smiled as she turned around so they were facing each other. She laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily. "D-do you think anyone would notice if..." she hesitated. "If I stayed down here with you for the break?"

"I'm not sure," Severus answered truthfully. "Probably not. Minerva and Albus will be together all break. As long as you're at meals, you're fine. I know I never check up on the Slytherins."

Hermione smiled and blushed. "Well...what would _you_ think if I spent all of break down here?" she asked.

Severus smiled. "I think I would be quite alright with that."

Hermione bit her lip. "I finished my essay..." she told him.

"Already?" he asked, surprised. "I only assigned it yesterday. May I see it?"

Hermione shook her head, smirking. "Nope. Not until I turn it in," she said. "You know...you were the only teacher that assigned homework over the break."

Severus chuckled. "And?"

Hermione shrugged. "Simply a observation...although, I think that some of the other professors should have done the same."

Severus laughed. "You know, you are the only student that would ever say that."

"Well...what am I to do for the next two weeks?"

"I thought you were spending it with me..." he teased.

"Well, of course...but I assumed you would be brewing for some small percentage of the break..."

Severus nodded. "Most likely. You're more than welcome to help me," he invited.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "I would love to!"

**A/N: That's all for now. Up next: Hermione gives Severus exchange Christmas gifts, and things heat up? We'll see.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	21. Chapter 21 Snakes & Lions

**A/N: PLEASE review. Its my creative energy.**

**Chapter 21: Snakes & Lions**

Severus awoke on Christmas morning to the delicious scent of sausage and pancakes. He pulled on his long black pajama pants and robe before heading into the kitchen to see Hermione standing at the stove in a small, black teddy nightgown. Making his way over, Severus kissed her cheek and put his arms around her waist.

Hermione jumped and smiled, turning in his arms. She stood on her toes to kiss him gently. "Happy Christmas," she said before kissing him again.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"I've made breakfast..." she added.

Severus smiled and nodded. "I see that. It smells divine," he said. "You know...you didn't have to do that. Christmas brunch is in two hours."

Hermione smiled. "I know, but I wanted to," she said. "Go sit, dear."

Severus obeyed and sat at the table, allowing Hermione to serve him breakfast. They ate quickly, conversing quietly. "Hermione, that meal was, truly, delicious."

Hermione blushed and looked down. "Thank you," she said, standing. She put the dishes in the sink; she would finish cleaning them later. Taking his hand, Hermione pulled Severus up and led him to the small sitting room. "I have a surprise for you," she said. She had put a small tree up, several small packages beneath the tree. There were two from Harry and Ron for Hermione and few for Severus from Minerva, Albus, and Lucius Malfoy.

She waved her wand at the small fireplace, a warm fire igniting immediately. She smiled and pushed Severus into the large armchair next to the tree. She handed him the gift from Minerva. It looked to be a card, but Severus opened it to reveal a reasonably sized open tab for the Apothecary in Hogsmeade. It would be enough for many new ingredients.

Hermione smiled. "How lovely...we can go in a few days and claim it." She handed him the gift from Albus, which he took.

"You open one, Hermione," Severus suggested, placing his gift in his lap.

Hermione smiled and nodded, pulling out the gift from Ron. There were two gifts within the package, a scarf made by Mrs. Weasley with and H on it. The second made Hermione flush and curse Ron quietly. A set of lingerie. She tried to push it back into the box, but Severus took her hand. "Every year since fourth, he's been doing this," she sighed.

Severus chuckled and examined the lingerie. "I'm sure we'll find something to do with them at some point..."

Hermione blushed and pulled them from his hand, tossing them back into the box. "Open that one," she motioned to the box in his lap. It turned out to be a large box of sweets, and Severus rolled his eyes.

Hermione opened the package from Harry and smiled. Three books: A muggle novel, a potions book, and a book on the secrets of the Hogwarts castle.

Severus smiled at her delight and opened his final gift from Lucius. It was a Kama Sutra book. He flushed and placed the gift with the sweets from Albus before Hermione could notice.

Hermione had jumped up and ran off so Severus used the time to accio the gifts he had gotten Hermione.

The girl returned with three levitating boxes. "Hermione...you didn't need to get me anything..."

Hermione sat on his lap and shook her head, kissing him gently. "Don't say anything, please...just open them."

Severus sighed and opened the smallest one. It was a set of rare potions ingredients. "Hermione...these must have cost-"

"No! Stop...please, just enjoy them," she pleaded. She pushed a small box into his hands as he lifted a box from beside the chair and over to her. Hermione smiled and opened the box. It was a professional starter set of potion making materials. "Oh, Severus! Its wonderful!"

Severus smiled and opened the small box, smiling when he saw the cufflinks. They were a pair of hunter green snakes in the shape of "S"'s, his initials. "Wow. Hermione, I love them," he said, kissing her gently.

Hermione smiled broadly and opened the envelope he handed her. A pass to use the restricted section of the library as she pleased. Her eyes went wide. "This is wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Severus smiled and handed her a long, thin box. Her eyes lit up upon seeing a gorgeous emerald pennant on a silver chain. "Severus..." she said, knowing the necklace had to be extremely expensive.

Severus smiled. "There is a charm on it that will let me know if you are ever in harm's way," he informed her while helping her put it on.

"I love it..." she said, kissing him gently. "Thank you so much..." She bit her lip. "I have one more for you," she said, gently sliding a box next to the chair after he sat back down.

Severus opened it slowly, retracting his hand momentarily when a playful black paw reached out to bat at his hand as he opened the box. Severus pulled the tiny back kitten from the box, its blue eyes staring up at the Potions Master.

Hermione smiled. "His name is Leo," she said, worried about his reaction.

Severus looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Like the lion?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. "I-if you don't like him-"

Severus kissed her gently. "He's wonderful."

Hermione smiled and pulled the small kitten from Severus's arms. "You like him?"

Severus nodded. "His coloring is appropriate...even if his name is not," he teased.

"Y-you can change it..."

"I'm teasing. I love it."

Hermione smiled as she watched Severus set up bowls and a litter box for the kitten. She put the small animal down, and it bounded clumsily over to Severus, rubbing its tiny body against his leg.

"We should go to brunch," Severus said, scooping Leo up. He waved his wand, and they were both in appropriate attire. Taking her hand and still cradling the kitten in his arm, Severus led her to the Great Hall. Hermione attempted to pull her hand away, but Severus held tightly to it. "A relationship such as ours is not illegal or against school rules. You are of age. It is frowned upon, but they can do nothing about it. If you do not wish to make people aware, we will not. However, I am ready to let people know. And letting a small group of people know will prepare us for everyone else's return."

"Relationship?" Hermione asked. She had assumed they were together, but he had never specifically said it.

Severus faltered slightly. "I'm sorry, Hermione...I just assumed," he stammered, letting go of her hand.

Hermione grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "No, I want to be with you. To be committed to you..."

Severus smiled. "Well, that settles it then..."

Hermione smiled broadly and kissed him. She stroked the kitten's hand with her free hand and walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand with Severus.

The group at the Head Table stopped eating, looking up at them. Hermione blushed and began to balk, but Severus's confidence encouraged her. They sat next to each other after Severus let the kitten down to romp around the Great Hall, and Hermione did not miss the exchange of glances and smiles between Albus and Minerva. "Happy Christmas, my boy...Miss Granger." He smiled as the cat played with his shoe strings. "Who is this?" he asked, picking the kitten up.

"Leo...my new familiar. Hermione gifted him to me," Severus said, smiling.

"He is a beauty..." Albus said as the kitten batted at his beard. "Well, everyone..." the wise man added when he noticed the students gawking at Severus and Hermione in disbelief. "Tuck in."

**A/N: There it is. I know I promised some steamy stuff, but this took over and pretty much wrote itself. Next chapter: Steaminess and Voldemort shows up...**


	22. Chapter 22 One Last Gift

**A/N: Please review! Its disappointing to write your heart out and only receive a few. **

**Steaminess ahead, as promised...PS Hermione is of age and allowed to drink in the wizarding world. Also, a few asked about Crookshanks. He is with her parents; they will be reunited soon.**

**Chapter 22: One Last Gift**

Hermione followed an angry Severus down to the dungeons after brunch. "Severus...it not a big deal," she promised, cradling Leo in her arms.

"Hermione, it was inappropriate..."

Hermione sighed. Albus had perfectly placed a bunching of mistletoe in the doorway as Severus and Hermione were leaving. They found themselves stuck, and Albus snickered from his seat. They had been forced to kiss in front of the group so they could keep moving.

"Severus, please...don't let this ruin such a nice day," Hermione pleaded.

Severus stormed through his private office and into his rooms. Hermione followed and closed the doors behind him.

"Nothing is ruined. Albus is just insufferable..."

"Nothing is ruined? Your attitude is ruining my good mood."

Severus softened. "I'm sorry, love," He put his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her gently.

Hermione smiled, despite herself. "I suppose I could forgive you..." she teased.

"I told Albus we will not be attending dinner."

Hermione sighed. "You yelled it actually. What are we going to do?"

Severus smiled. "That is for me to know...think of it as another gift."

"Another? Severus...you've already spent far too much on me."

Severus smirked. "Well, one last gift won't hurt."

"Well, I have one last gift for you too..." she said, smiling.

"You do? What is it?"

"It's a surprise. You'll find out tonight."

* * *

Severus and Hermione stumbled through the door of his rooms after a lovely dinner and drinks. They laughed as Leo ran quickly in the opposite direction.

Severus grabbed a sobering potion, and they split it, both grimacing at the taste. They sobered up a bit and Hermione smiled, kissing him gently. "Are you ready for your present?" she asked, taking his hand.

Severus smiled and nodded as she pushed him backward until his knees hit the bed, and he sat down on it, his eyes wide.

Hermione bit her lip nervously and pulled off her sweater and skirt, revealing a lacy green bra and panties set. She took a deep breath and looked down, forcing herself not to lose her nerve.

Severus's mouth dropped open as he looked her up and down. She was in her undergarments and a pair of black heels, and she looked incredibly stunning. "Hermione...y-you look incredible."

She blushed. "Thanks," she said.

"Are you sure about this?"

The girl nodded. "I want to do this with you. I-I'm not sure what I'm doing though..." she admitted.

Severus smiled and stood. "I'll show you," he said, pulling her against him. He smiled and kissed her gently. Hermione whimpered, feeling his arousal against her already. She tensed slightly, but kissed him back. She trusted him, and after a few moments, relaxed against him.

Gathering her courage, Hermione pushed him to sit on the bed again. She knelt before him and unlaced his boots, pulling them off while glancing up at him. He pulled her back up and pulled off his outer teaching robes, which he had insisted on wearing to dinner, revealing a white button up shirt.

Hermione smiled and gasped quietly when he laid her gently on the bed and pulled off her heels. She bit her lip, fear flashing in her eyes momentarily. She shook her head and began unbuttoning his shirt, her eyes examining his scarred flesh.

Severus did not miss her fearful look. "Hermione. Before we go any further...I want you to know that I will _never_ hurt you. If you want me to stop,just let me know."

Hermione looked down, biting her lip.

"Look at me," Severus said, firmly. Hermione did as she as told. "If you want me to stop..."

"I'll tell you, I promise."

Severus smiled and kissed her. He kissed her neck gently, and she sighed gently, her eyes falling closed.

Severus continued kissing her neck, his hand moving to massage her cloth covered breast. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders, gasping as she felt him rubbing her through her panties. She looked up at him, her eyes cloudy with lust. "Severus..." she whimpered causing him to chuckle.

"Do you like that, kitten?"

Hermione nodded with a groan. Severus unclasped her bra with his free hand and pulled it off. He smirked and massage her breast, sucking on the other nipple, teasing it with his tongue. "Oh, Severus!"

Biting her lip, Hermione reached down to stroke him through his pants. Severus groaned, surprised by her action. He had not expected her to take initiative this first time. Surprising him once more, she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them away, leaving him in his tented boxers. She massaged his covered length gently, biting her lip as she did so.

Severus groaned lightly. He slipped his hand beneath her panties and slipped a finger into her, smiling when she moaned loudly. "You alright?" he asked, beginning to pump his finger in her wet heat.

Hermione moaned, pushing her hips towards his hand. "Oh Gods, yes!" He pushed her panties off completely and slipped a second finger into her heat, pumping them a bit deeper.

Hermione pushed his boxers off, grasping his impressive length in her hand and stroking him lightly. Her movements were a bit clumsy, but they felt wonderful none-the-less. He could see she was unsure of herself and reassured her with a moan.

"Severus..." she whispered. "I-I'm ready...I want you..." she said, quietly. He kissed her and moved over top of her. She tensed and placed a hand on his hip, looking down at him, slightly intimidated by his size. "Is it going to hurt?" her voice cracked as her nerves surged.

Severus kissed her and frowned. "I cannot promise that it wont, but I will try to make it as comfortable you you as possible."

Hermione nodded slowly. She moved her hand and looked up at him, taking a shaky breath.

Severus would never admit it, but he was just as nervous as she was. He wanted this to be a good experience for her. He kissed her passionately as he pushed into her, stilling so she could adjust to his size.

Hermione kissed him back, crying out when he pushed into her. It was slightly painful but nothing like when Viktor had harmed her. She fought to regain normal breathing, looking up at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing that she was a bit paler.

Hermione nodded and bit her lip. "It hurts..." she admitted, tears in her eyes.

Severus watched her carefully. "We can stop," he said, beginning to pull out of her. Her hand stopped her and shook her head.

"I'll be alright...it's not that bad," she promised. She kissed him again, and pushed her hips up, coaxing him to move.

Severus smiled and began moving, still watching her carefully. The pain left her face slowly, and she began to moan quietly.

Severus groaned when he felt her tightening around his length as she came, moaning loudly. "Oh, Severus!" she moaned, running her nails down his back.

He hissed lightly and thrusted lightly against her until he tensed and came, moaning her name quietly. He pulled out of her and laid next to her gently, taking her hand. They both fought to regain her breath.

Hermione move to rest against Severus's chest and smiled. "T-thank you," she said, quietly.

"For what?"

Hermione shrugged. "For a wonderful Christmas. For helping me over my fear," she bit her lip. "For being there for me all of this time," she said, her voice cracking and betraying her emotions.

Severus smiled and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. He watched her slowly fall asleep before drifting off himself.

* * *

Severus was awoken in the early morning hours, his arm burning. He sat up on his elbows, Hermione still asleep against his chest. She awoke with a groan. "Hermione...I have to go."

Hermione looked up at him, confusion and hurt on her face. "W-what did I do?" she asked, not understanding.

Severus kissed her. "Nothing. I am being summoned. Go back to sleep." He pulled some clothes and his robes on, watching her fall back to sleep, still naked and wrapped in a sheet. He couldn't keep a smile off of his face despite being summoned as Leo jumped onto the bed, purring.

"Stay with her, little lion," he said. The cat's response was to rub its body against Severus before going to lay down next to Hermione.

Severus chuckled and left the rooms, heading down to the apparation point.

* * *

"You are late, Severus. I do not like to be kept waiting..." The voice was dangerous and almost sounded like a hiss. "And I see you have disobeyed me and left the mudblood behind."

The pain was coming. Severus could sense it.

**A/N: That's all for now. REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23 Broken Again

**A/N: This chapter has been burning a hole in my mind all week. I never have time to write until after classes on Wednesdays though.**

**I'm so mean to Hermione...**

**Chapter 23: Broken Again**

Hermione awoke to Leo's tiny hiss. She growled and turned over to face away from the kitten. Leo was in a protective stance and directly facing the large, unsettling body of Fenrir Greyback. The man grabbed the kitten and flung him into the wall, the small animal landing on the ground with the quiet thud.

Hearing the commotion, Hermione awoke, instinctively pulling the sheet closer to her still naked body. She rolled over and gasped, seeing the man standing at the side of her bed. "Severus?" she called out, desperately, her mind still foggy with sleep.

Fenrir's laugh sent shivers down to Hermione's bones. "Your precious Severus is not here. He's being punished. And rightfully so...not only was he late, but he failed to bring his _pet_ with him," the man took a deep breath and smirked. "Obviously, he felt he had played with you enough for one evening. Carelessness like that will cost him, wont it...Draco?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

The tall blonde stepped out of the shadows, and Hermione's eyes went wide. She tried to make eye contact with him, but Draco stared at the grounds. "Sounds about right," he managed to get out.

"You see, _Mudblood_, Draco has been working on a lovely little cabinet for us. I do think he has done swimmingly so far," Fenrir added.

Hermione looked up at him, fear in her eyes. She glanced around the room; her wand was on the bedside table, out of her reach. "Well then," she began, forcing herself to sound somewhat unfazed. "I'll get dressed, and we can go."

Fenrir laughed again and shook his head. "I think not..." he said. "You see...I believe that...since I had to come so far to get you...I should be rewarded," his hands fumbled to pull his shirt from his pants.

Hermione pushed herself away from his as he looked down to unhook his belt, but he grasped her ankle and pulled her back to him. "Don't worry, _pet_. I don't bite too hard." The man's eyes went wide with lust when he ripped the sheet from Hermione's body, leaving her completely nude beneath him.

Hermione looked over at Draco, desperately trying to free herself from Fenrir's grasp. "Draco!" she called out. "Please!"

Fenrir rolled her eyes and pulled her body to the edge of the bed, moving to stand right in front of it. He pushed his pants down just enough so he could take his cock in his hands and position it near Hermione's entrance. "Stop!" she cried, as he spit on his hand and rubbed it on his cock.

"Stop?" he asked, laughing. "Why in Merlin's name would I stop? Do you know how long its been since I've had such young flesh to indulge in?"

* * *

Severus growled in pain, falling to his knees as he was Crucioed again for his tardiness and disobedience. He bit down hard on his lip to avoid crying out, tasting the blood he had let flow. Above the pain of being tortured, the palm of his hand was burning as though he were on fire. His heart seemed to stop momentarily. Hermione.

When he had bought the necklace, Severus had placed the small detector chip beneath the skin on the palm of his right hand. "My Lord," he gasped weakly through the pain. "Please..."

Voldemort lifted the curse momentarily. "What is so important, Severus?"

"Hermione...something's wrong. Greyback is harming her," he said, keeping his voice level.

"And why should I care?"

"Please, my Lord, punish me...not her. It is my fault she is not here. She was intrigued by the idea of working for you as I do...she _wants_ that opportunity," he lied.

"Show me, Severus!"

Quickly, Severus pieced together several situations.

_Severus was taken aback when he saw Hermione sitting on his bed in a towel, painting her toenails. "You better not get that on my bed."_

_Hermione jumped, a line of polish now running along her foot. Severus chuckled as the girl growled. "You know," she began. "You really should make your presence known before you're right next to me..." she said, cleaning the polish off of her foot._

_"Green, Hermione?" Severus asked, looking at her toes._

_The girl smirked. "Very good, Severus. You've learnt your colors."_

_Severus rolled his eyes though his earlier anger was diminishing. He sat down on the bed with a sigh._

_"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking up at him._

_"The Dark Lord...wants to meet with us."_

"_H-he does? With both of us?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I-I'd like that.."_

Severus went on with scenes of Hermione exclaiming her hatred for the boys. How they didn't believe her and hated her.

After several moments, Voldemort pulled back. "Interesting." He grabbed Severus's arm and stuck his wand to the dark mark, making it flare up and burn in warning.

* * *

Hermione cried out as he pushed into her forcefully, his hands forcing her legs wide. "Draco, please!" she begged.

Fenrir laughed. "Shut up," he demanded, slapping her forcefully across the face. "If anything, he'll be taking the next turn."

Hermione grasped at the mattress as the man sped up, growling like an animal. Tears poured down her face as she kept staring at Draco.

Fenrir growled loudly and stilled, grasping his left arm in pain. "Fuck," he swore. "Go Draco...tell them I'll be only a second," he said, beginning to move again.

Draco glanced down at Hermione before turning to leave them alone.

Fenrir grasped her hair and slammed his hips into hers, causing her to cry out in pain. "I love a woman that screams. Do you scream like this for Severus?" he growled.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Hermione felt the body slump on top of her before it was lifted and pulled away, thrown uncaringly on the floor. She was pulled into strong arms and sobbed against a broad chest. She recognized the voice but was too shocked to connect it. "It's okay. He's dead. I'm here..."

"Severus..." she cried into his chest.

He pulled her close, rocking her like he would a small child, not missing the blood and cum staining her thighs. "No...It's Draco. I'm going to take you to Severus. You're going to be okay. You need to be brave...Come on," he said, wrapping his robes around her frame and picking her up easily.

"Leo..." she protested weakly, seeing him laying on the floor.

"We don't have time for that. He's still alive. Severus will be able to help him after the meeting."

**A/N: All for now. :) REVIEW! I know...I'm so mean to Hermione.**


	24. Chapter 24 Love

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay. Had a paper to write. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 24: Love**

Hermione groaned in pain and grasped at Draco's shoulders when the boy placed her down on on the cold hardwood floor of his home. The only thing covering her tiny body was Draco's outer school robe. She shivered, her eyes staring blankly ahead as she rolled onto her side and into a fetal position. She had no idea where they were; she only wanted to find Severus and go home.

Severus's eyes widened when he saw her laying there. The robe had fallen slightly, exposing her chest. Looking around, he growled at the various reactions. Some men looked on lustfully, while others were disgusted. He clenched his hands into fists and kept his eyes locked on Hermione. He wanted to run over to her and hold her close, but he knew that would end disastrously. Something was wrong. Where was Greyback?

Severus's question was mirrored aloud by Voldemort. "Where is Greyback, Draco?" he demanded.

The boy took a few steps away from the Hermione and looked down at his feet. "I...I killed him."

There was a collective gasp from the room, but Voldemort did not wear a look of displeasure. "I see...was there a reason for this?"

Draco nodded and pointed at Hermione. "He was beating her...a-and r-raping her."

Severus kept his face guarded, feeling several pairs of eyes shoot in his direction for a reaction.

Voldemort nodded. "I see. Now, Draco...you are aware that this is not completely unusual in the life of a Death Eater..."

"Yes, my lord."

"Now...why did you _really_ kill him?"

Draco's face was as white as a sheet. "S-she's my friend...I-I couldn't just stand there..." He winced, waiting for the Cruiciatus Curse to be placed upon him. It never came.

"I bet Severus is grateful, are you not, Severus?"

Severus nodded. "Very grateful."

"Why?"

"Because Hermione and I are together..." What was with all of the questions?

"There has to be more than that, Severus. I've seen it in your mind, Severus..."

"I-I love her..." he admitted. Hermione sat up slightly, looking over at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's a disgrace, my lord!" Bellatrix spoke up, walking forward and standing next to Hermione. "Severus Snape is a traitor."

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. She was constantly accusing him of this. "Bella, not all of us are emotionless bitches."

Voldemort chuckled at their fighting. "Now, now..."

"She's a mudblood, my lord."

"I am aware of that, but she could have her uses. She is Harry Potter's best friend after all," Voldemort stated.

Severus nodded, ignoring the fact that Hermione's eyes were locked on him.

Voldemort turned to study the girl closely. "She's not of any use in this state, however. Take her home, Severus...and do not disobey me when I tell you to bring her next."

"Yes, my lord," Severus answered. He pulled the robe tighter around Hermione's body and pulled her into his arms, disapparating to right outside of the gate of Hogwarts. It was freezing outside, and he pulled Hermione's shivering body closer to himself. "Madame Pomfrey will be able to give you something for the pain."

Hermione shook her head. "No...please, Severus...I just want to go down to our rooms..." she gasped. "Leo...he's hurt. You have to fix him."

Severus frowned, worried not only for Hermione but for the kitten as well. "What happened?"

"Greyback threw him against the wall..." she stiffened as they walked down the main hall. "Severus...if he...is his body still down there?"

Severus nodded. "I suppose it is."

"I-I can't see him..."

Severus nodded. "I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing. Poppy went home for the break, but she is on call if you change your mind and decide you need her. I'm going to get some aurors and talk to Professor Dumbledore. I'll get Leo and bring him back to the hospital wing," he said, carrying her to the large wing.

There was a private room for severe or embarrassing injuries and illnesses so Severus carried her in there. The room was drafty, but Severus started a large fire in the fireplace with a flick of his wand. He expanded the bed so it would be big enough for both of them. He laid her gently on the bed and pulled Draco's robes off of her.

Hermione looked up at him as he transfigured a hospital gown into pajamas. Seeing that her thighs were stained with blood and cum, Severus growled. "If Draco hadn't killed Greyback..." he muttered quietly. He accioed a washcloth and pan of warm, soapy water and sat on the edge of the bed. He helped her put the pajama shirt on. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes and blinked them away. She shook her head, a sob escaping her chest. "Why are you with me?" she asked, quietly.

Severus frowned. "Because I-I love you..."

Hermione looked away. "Why did you agree with him when he said that I could be of some use."

"Because I had to, Hermione. I was protecting both of us," he kissed her gently on the cheek. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, smiling weakly.

Severus smiled and gently cleaned her legs, casting healing and contraceptive spells as he did so. He helped her pull the pajama pants on and vanished the supplies. He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon..."

Hermione grabbed his hand. "Stay...please..."

"I need to take care of things..."

The was a faint knock on the door. "Hermione?" Draco's voice enquired. "H-how are you doing?" he asked, quietly.

She smiled weakly. "Alright, I suppose."

"Draco, could you stay with her until I return?" he asked.

The boy nodded. "Of course."

Severus kissed her gently. "I'll be back soon. Try to sleep."

She nodded. "I-I love you too, Severus..." she said when he reached the door.

The dark man looked back at her and smiled before heading down to their rooms.

**A/N: I cannot write anymore tonight. I'm hoping that was okay. I'm no longer limiting this story, length wise. I'm getting into it again.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25 Recovery

**A/N: Here we go kiddies. Hope you like. Please review.**

**Chapter 25: Recovery**

Severus returned to the Hospital wing in the early morning hours, Leo's tiny body cradled in his arms. The kitten's pelvis had been broken, along with three ribs. Severus healed them easily, but the kitten was still sore and exhausted. The man smiled, seeing Hermione sleeping with Draco doing the same horizontally at the bottom of the bed. He placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, and he awoke right away.

"Go out and sleep in one of the beds, Draco," he said, his voice gentle. "Thank you for staying with her."

Draco yawned and nodded. "Of course, Severus," he said, heading out to the Hospital Wing.

Severus shut the doors behind the boy and placed the kitten at the end of the bed. Severus washed his face and pulled off his pants and shirt, laying down next to Hermione in his boxers.

Hermione startled when Severus's arms wrapped around her. She awoke with a gasp and pushed him away roughly.

"It's okay," he said quietly. "It's just me."

Hermione turned and put her arms around him, kissing him full on the mouth.

"How are you feeling?" he asked when she finally pulled away.

Hermione shrugged. "Alright, I suppose. You just scared me," she admitted.

Severus smiled. "I'm sorry...Why don't you sleep?"

"Wait...what about Leo?"

"He's fine...he's sleeping on the end of the bed."

Hermione smiled and sat up to see the kitten. Satisfied, she laid down and pulled Severus's arms around her, snuggling into his chest. "I...I love you."

Severus smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Severus awoke late that morning, shaking his head. Leo was asleep on his chest; Hermione curled up at his side. He smiled and kissed the top of Hermione's head gently.

"Good morning," she said, looking up at him.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm fine..." she said, smiling weakly.

Severus frowned. "You're not fine...please don't lie to me."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sore," she admitted. "And I feel like I'm going to lose it again..."

"Lose what?"

"My sanity, Severus! I dreamt of it all night."

"Why didn't you wake me? I would have gotten you something."

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't want to wake you."

"You shouldn't worry about something like that. Do you want something for your pain?"

"I'll be fine."

"Let's get some breakfast," he suggesting as he stood and pulled his clothes on.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something..."

Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes. "Stop. I just need some time..."

Severus nodded slowly. "If you need to talk, you know you can talk to me. You can't bottle this up. It's not healthy."

Hermione nodded. "I won't. I promise," she smiled and kissed him gently. "I just want to go back to sleep for a while. You go get breakfast."

Severus nodded hesitantly.

"If it will make you happier, bring me back some toast."

Severus smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"By the way, Severus. We have to go to my parents's house for New Year's Eve," she told him as she laid back down, Leo moving to snuggle into her side.

"We? Why does it have to be we?"

"Because I love you...and I want them to meet you."

"Lovely," There was no hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

**A/N: Oh my. So short. I wanted to get you guys something. Next chapter: New Year's Eve. Might get a little heated...we shall see. PLEASE review. :)**


	26. Chapter 26 Acceptance

**A/N: I am writing this at 4:41 am from the Emergency Room. My brother is currently getting a Cat Scan (he has mastoiditis?), and I am utterly exhausted so forgive me if there are mistakes. Also, my apologies for the wait. Please review! Surprise! New character is being introduced...as you all know, I created him. The story is, very much A/U so...yeah, let me know what you think of him.**

**Chapter 26: Acceptance**

Severus followed Hermione down the snowy pathway to a quaint home just outside of Muggle London. The sun was already set, the freezing cold creeping into their bones. Severus grimaced and pulled his peacoat (transfigured from his robes) closer around his body. He was not looking forward to this meeting and, though he would never admit it, he was nervous. He cared a great deal for Hermione and wanted her parents to approve of him.

Hermione looked as lovely as ever in a green sweater and black skirt. She knocked excitedly on the door, and it was opened soon after by a tall, thin man in a blue sweater and jeans. He smiled and pulled the girl into his arms, holding her tightly. He placed her down, and she walked in.

Mr. Granger looked up at Severus and smiled, holding his hand out. Severus shook it firmly, not quite smiling but trying his best to not look completely unpleasant. "Severus Snape," he greeted.

"Jeffrey Granger," The man said in return. He showed Severus in where they walked in on Hermione and her mother, hugging and kissing.

Mrs. Granger smiled up at Severus and pulled him into a hug, much to his chagrin. "I'm Jane, dear. And of course, you're Severus," she said, smiling up at him. She took a few steps back. "Dinner is ready. I hope you like turkey, Severus."

Severus smiled and nodded.

The group moved to the dining room where there were five places set. Hermione smiled broadly, seeing the fifth seat. "Caleb is coming?" she asked.

Mr. Granger nodded. "He was going to bring Michelle and the kids, but Rosie is sick, and we don't want to overwhelm Severus too much.

Severus was confused. Who was Caleb? Hermione seemed to understand his confusion. "Caleb is my adopted brother," she explained. She opened her mouth to continue, but Jane did it for her.

"Before Hermione was born, we adopted Caleb. I was in a car accident before I met Jeff, and I was told that I would most likely never have children. Of course, I was desperate for them. We adopted Caleb after some time. We got lucky and became pregnant with Hermione when Caleb was 12."

Hermione smiled. "Caleb and Michelle have two kids of their own as well as three adopted children."

Severus smiled. "I look forward to meeting him...and them, as well..."

Hermione was surprised at this and smiled broadly up at him. Just then, the front door opened and the Grangers went to meet their son. Hermione took the moment alone to move onto her tip-toes and kiss him gently. "They love you already."

Severus sighed and shrugged. "I'm still not sure...Did you even tell them about us? They haven't even mentioned how old I am."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "It's because they don't care. I'm happy and well cared for. That makes them-"

"Mione-bug!"

Hermione spun to the tall man in the doorway. She ran over to him and he picked her up, spinning her around as they embraced. "Caleb!" she squealed for him to put her down. Severus studied him. He looked to be in his late twenties, slightly run down from so many young children. He was handsome with dark, short, wavy hair and blue eyes.

"This is Severus," Hermione introduced when her brother placed her back on her feet.

Severus shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well," Caleb said. He put and arm around Hermione and kissed the top of her head again. "How is Hogwarts, my magical genius?" he asked as they all sat.

Hermione smiled, sitting between Severus and Caleb at the round table. "Wonderful...I was actually talking to Professor Dumbledore about taking my NEWT exams at the end of the year so I can apprentice next year."

Severus frowned. "Really?" he blurted out.

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry, Severus. I totally forgot about it. Just before the Christmas break, I mentioned it to Dumbledore. He said he would think about it, and let me know."

Caleb smiled. "Is Miss Hermione as smart as she claims to be, Severus?"

Severus smiled and nodded, taking a glass of tea from Mrs. Granger. "She is the brightest witch of her generation, many say...and I agree with them."

Hermione blushed, squeezing his knee gently under the table.

Caleb laughed. "Wonderful!"

Jane put the last few dishes out on the table and everyone dug in. "So, Severus," Jane began as she scooped mashed potatoes onto her plate. "Tell us about yourself."

Severus froze for half a second, making the nervousness from his face. "Well, I teach Potions at the school."

"It's like Chemistry," Hermione informed them.

Severus nodded. He was unsure of what else to say. The others spoke quietly as they ate, and he was relieved that he did not have to go on about his life.

"Severus, could you pass the string beans?" Caleb requested.

Severus did so. "What is that interesting tattoo?" Jeff asked.

Severus grimaced. His sleeve had slipped back, revealing the edge of his Dark Mark. Hermione had frozen, her fork of potatoes halfway to her mouth.

"I...it's, uh..."

"Just tell them, Severus," Hermione said, putting her fork down and sliding his sleeve up to reveal the whole mark.

Severus frowned. "W-when I was young, I was...very misguided. Fresh out of school, I joined Lord Voldemort, who is attempting to bring down the...Muggleborns of the Wizarding world..."

Jane spoke quietly. "Isn't Hermione considered a muggleborn?"

Severus nodded, and he heard Caleb growl quietly under his breath. He pushed on. "I was young and stupid. I realized this when the Dark Lord killed my best friend. I went to Professor Dumbledore, who runs the school and the organization that is fighting against the Death Eaters, and asked for forgiveness. I work as a Double Agent, passing information on to Dumbledore and false information on to the Dark Lord."

Hermione nodded. "He is not loyal to their side. He made a mistake."

"So is that the gang logo or something?" Caleb asked, still sounding angry.

"It is how we are summoned. When the Dark Lord requests our presence, he sends for us. The tattoo burns violently until we arrive."

The three muggles looked uncomfortable but did not push it. Jane tried to break the tension. "Hermione. What a lovely necklace."

Hermione smiled and placed a hand on Severus's wrist. "Thank you. Severus bought it for me," she explained. "He's put a charm on it so that if I'm ever in harm, it informs him."

"How so?" Jeff asked, interested.

Severus spoke. "I placed a small sensor under the skin on my palm. If Hermione is in any danger or pain, it burns as though my hand is on fire."

"Under your skin?" Caleb asked. The method seemed extreme.

Severus nodded.

"Hm...maybe you aren't so bad, after all..." Caleb said, quietly.

"I care very much for Hermione," he added, quickly.

Jane smiled warmly. "We can see that."

The conversation was comfortable as they finished dinner. When they finished, the men went into the living room, and Hermione offered to help her mother clean up.

"So...Hermione..."

Hermione looked at her mother as she put the leftover food in containers. "What?"

"Well...a-are you and Severus..." she looked at Hermione pointedly, hoping she wouldn't have to spell it out.

"Mother!" Hermione said, her face red with embarrassment. "That's none of your business..."

"I just want you to be safe..."

"W-we are...okay...being safe," she stumbled over the words. Hermione grimaced and started doing the dishes with a wave of her wand.

"I just...well...isn't it weird?"

"What?"

"That he is your teacher..."

"He wont be for much longer. Once I take the NEWTs, I will be an official graduate of Hogwarts. Severus and I must keep our relationship secretive until then. Professor Dumbledore requested that we not make a scene."

Her mother nodded.

A similar conversation was going on in the living room, though not quite as personal.

"-So you know that if you hurt her, I'll have to kill you."

Severus laughed quietly as Caleb. "I understand," he said, shaking his hand. Jeff passed them each a brandy, and they drank to the New Year, despite it being only 9.

Jane and Hermione reappeared quite soon, the latter blushing furiously. Severus smirked at her expression. The group talked for quite a while, Caleb and Jeff in the arm chairs, Jane seated on the couch, and Hermione leaning up against Severus's legs.

After some time, a giant orange fuzz ball sauntered out of one of the back bedrooms. Seeing Hermione, he picked up the pace and crawled into her lap. "Crookshanks," she greeted him, smiling.

"More like Garfield..." Jane said. "He is the laziest thing I have ever seen."

"Mom...I was thinking of taking him back with me. I got Severus a kitten for Christmas, and I figured they could keep each other company."

Jane nodded. "Please do...he's been shedding like crazy lately."

Hermione laughed as she pet the purring cat sleeping on her lap. At 9:30, Caleb excused himself to go home to his family.

"We have a party to be going to," Hermione said at 11.

"Oh, right..." Jane said. They said their goodbyes, and Hermione picked up the cat gently. They apparated just outside to the gates of Hogwarts.

"What party are we going to?" Severus asked.

"The Order party, of course. We'll drop Crookshanks off our rooms, I'll change, and we'll go up to the Great Hall."

"Hermione, I never go to the Order's party."

"You're already in the school. Just do it."

"Hermione..."'

"Severus. I want to be with you at midnight. Don't you want to ring in the New Year with me?"

He nodded. "Of course, but..."

"Then you will come with me to the party..."

Severus sighed. "Fine."

Hermione smiled as they made their way down to the dungeons.

**A/N: So...that went well. Next chapter will be the party itself. PLEASE REVIEW (even if only to complain about how long I've made you all wait)!**

**PS: LONGEST CHAPTER YET! (Well at least since like 12 or 13 when I got my new computer...)**


	27. Chapter 27 Ringing in the New Year

**A/N: Wow. Saw Potter 7, part 1 at 12:01am on Friday. Not giving anything away in case you haven't seen it, but...WOW! LEMONS, ahead!**

**Chapter 27: Ringing in the New Year**

Severus watched Hermione restyle her hair, smiling. She looked stunning. She had changed into a little black and green dress. It laid mid-thigh and was cut moderately. He watched her pull on tall black heels.

"Let's go, Severus."

Severus sighed. This probably wouldn't be too bad. He took her hand with a smile and headed out of the dungeons.

"It's only 11:15 so we still have 45 minutes to linger before midnight."

Severus grasped her wrist and pulled her to him before she rounded the corner near the Great Hall.

"What is it, Severus?" she asked.

Severus smiled and kissed her gently. "You look stunning."

Hermione blushed and looked down. "I-I'll understand if you want us to keep our distance while around everyone."

Severus put a hand under her chin and guided her face to him. "They're going to find out when they realize you are helping me with the Dark Lord...I'd rather them find out on our own terms."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too..."

Severus took her hand and led her into the Great Hall. The annual party was usually held at the Weasley's or Grimmauld Place, but Albus had offered Hogwarts so the group migrated for the event.

Hermione noticed the reaction to their presence immediately and squeezed Severus's hand nervously. "Ahh, Severus, my boy," Albus greeted. "And Miss Granger. Don't you look lovely."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Professor."

"Don't worry about anyone else's opinions. You both have my blessings."

Severus nodded. "I'm never worried about what others think."

Remus and Tonks walked up to them. Tonks's hair was light pink. "Hermione!" she called, hugging the girl. "You look stunning."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

Severus and Remus shook hands. "Severus," the werewolf greeted. "It's good to see you. You don't usually attend these things."

"I was persuaded..."

Remus smiled. "I see. I'm...uh...glad you two are happy," he added, awkwardly.

Severus nodded.

"What the Hell, Hermione?" The voice was quiet but dangerous.

Severus looked up to see Ron gripping the girl's arm and pulling her out into the hall. He excused himself and followed the pair to the door, listening to the conversation.

Ron half drug Hermione out of the Great Hall.

"Take your hands off of me!"

"What are you thinking, Hermione? The bat of the dungeons?"

"Shut up, Ron! You know nothing!"

"I know that he's old enough to be your father."

"Age is just a number, Ronald!"

"It's disgusting."

Hermione gasped as Ron pushed her roughly against the wall. "You're just jealous!" she yelled, her voice shaky.

"And if I am?"

"Ron...I-I love you..." Severus's heart sunk. "Like a brother. Nothing more."

"But we..." He growled and kissed her roughly.

"Remove your hands...and your disgusting lips from Miss Granger at once!" Severus said, physically pulling Ron off of her. "If you ever touch her again...I will not be responsible for my actions." He took Hermione's hand and led her back into the Great Hall.

"Thank you, Severus."

Severus nodded. He pulled two glasses of champagne from a floating tray and handed one to her. "Only five minutes now."

The pair stayed close together and mingled with others. When the countdown began, people paired off. Hermione bit her lip, unsure if Severus would want to join in in the celebratory kiss in public. "5...4...3...2...1!" The group yelled.

Albue sent several sparks and fireworks into the air. Hermione watched the other couples longingly before she felt a hand on her chin. She looked up at Severus and their lips met in a chaste kiss. Severus, surprisingly, deepened the kiss and Hermione obliged.

They kissed for several moments before Hermione pulled away, breathless. "Happy New Year," she said, kissing his cheek.

Severus smiled. "Happy New Year."

* * *

A few hours later, Severus opened the doors to their rooms, walking in after a stumbling Hermione. "Sev'rus...I may possibibly drinkin too much..."

Severus laughed. "I'd say so..."

"Whaddam I going to do?"

Severus handed her a sobering potion, and she drank it.

"Wow. Thank you, Severus."

He nodded. "Of course," he said, pulling his outer robes off. He sat on the edge of the bed, removing his shoes.

Hermione crawled onto the opposite side of the bed and over to him. She kissed his neck gently, nipping lightly as the skin. "I want you..."

Severus's head shot up at her words, his eyes widening slightly. Those three words shocked and aroused him as nothing else could. He felt her lips on his neck again and groaned quietly. He moved but Hermione stopped him. She moved to stand before him and unzipped her dress, allowing it to fall to the ground.

Severus moaned, seeing that she had worn nothing beneath it. She stood before him in nothing but heels, biting her lip. She knelt before him and rubbed his arousal through his pants, looking up at him when he moaned.

Hermione unzipped him and pulled his pants and shorts off, leaving him in his white dress shirt and tie. She pulled the shirt on, leaving the tie around his neck. Taking his cock in her hand, she stroked him, his moans egging her on.

She bit her lip before licking the tip and taking it fully into her mouth. Severus groaned loudly, leaning back on his hands. "Oh, fuck!" he groaned.

Hermione smiled and continued her actions for several minutes before he pushed her away gently. He smiled as she climbed onto the bed. He pushed he back and kissed her before kissing down her body. He kissed and nipped at her thighs, making her squirm in anticipation. She moaned loudly when his tongue finally came into contact with her needy clit. She groaned, tangling her hands in his hair as he lapped and nipped at her. She pushed her hips against his face as she came, shaking.

Upon recovering, Hermione grabbed the tie and pulled him up to her, kissing him. "Fuck me, Severus," she begged. He growled and pushed into her, both of them moaning at the feeling. He began moving, groaning as Hermione ran her fingernails down his back. The pain encouraged him to move faster and deeper. It didn't take Hermione long to reach completion again, her walls tightening round him. He moved for a few more minutes before tensing and spilling his seed deep within her.

Pulling out of her, Severus moved to lay next to her, both of them fighting to regain their normal breathing. "H-happy New Year, Severus," Hermione said, a huge smiled on her face.

"Happy New Year, indeed."

**A/N: There you go. Review please!**


	28. Chapter 28 Shenanigans

**A/N: To all of my American readers, Happy Thanksgiving. I've decided to write now since I'm starving, and dinner is not yet ready. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Gets heated again, my friends.**

**Chapter 28: Shenanigans **

The semester commenced, and Hermione reluctantly moved back into her dormitory. She laid in her bed, listening to the other girl's gossip about their holidays. They made no effort to include her, which was just fine with the girl. She had borrowed the Marauder's Map from Harry and stared at Severus. He was not, surprisingly, in his rooms. He was walking the halls. He must have had a late watch duty. She bit her lip as he approached Gryffindor tower.

Sitting up, she whispered "Mischief Managed" and jumped out of bed to the bewildered looks of the other girls.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Granger?"

"Uhh...n-nothing...I'll be back."

Not thinking of the fact that she was in a skimpy pair of pajamas, Hermione took the stairs by twos and ran out of the common room. She pushed the portrait of the Fat Lady out of the way and ran right into Severus's chest.

"Ten points from Gryffindor? It's only the first day back and-oh..."

Hermione smiled up at him when he realized it was her. She kissed him gently. "Thought I would come say hello."

Severus smirked. "How did you know I was here?"

Hermione faltered. "Umm...I have my ways."

"Ways meaning the Marauder's Map?"

Hermione blushed. "Umm...well..."

"That's answer enough. You know...being out after curfew is means for a detention."

"Is it, sir?" she asked, cheekily.

Severus nodded. "It is, indeed."

"Well...I suppose I deserve it."

"Tomorrow. 7 o'clock."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh and another detention for wearing clothes that do not fit the dress code...Tuesday. Same time."

"I suppose I deserve it."

Severus glanced around before kissing her again. "I expect you to be wearing less under your robes tomorrow."

Hermione blushed. "Yes, sir."

He kissed her once more. "Now go to bed. Good night."

"I love you."

"And I love you, Hermione."

The girl smiled and went back to her dorm. She barely slept that night, tossing and turning.

* * *

The first day of classes was not overly productive. Most of the students were not focused, which drove Hermione mad. She wanted to get assignments and learn the next thing as she was scheduled to sit her NEWTs in just four months.

Hermione skipped dinner, telling the boys she would grab something on her way up to the library. Instead, she made her way back to her rooms to get ready.

Shivering slightly, Hermione changed into a pair of silver lacy boy shorts and a green bra. She pulled on the black heels that she had gotten and pulled her school robes on. She shivered, a chill sweeping up underneath the large robes. She used a charm to tame her hair so it lay in soft curls and another that applied light makeup to her face.

Satisfied, Hermione pulled her robes tighter and headed down to the dungeons, the chill in the castle causing her to pull her robes tighter around her body.

Knocking three times on the classroom door, Hermione smiled hearing his "Enter."

She pushed the door open, thrilled that his back was to her. She shut the door and slipped her robes off. "I'm ready for my detention, professor."

Severus stood and turned to her. His eyes went wide upon seeing her. He made his way to her and ran a hand down her arm, goosebumps covering her body. She fought to keep from shivering, and Severus noted her nipples straining against the thin fabric of her bra as he leant down to kiss her.

"You're freezing..."

"Warm me up, then," she retorted, smirking.

"As you wish," he said before kissing her again. He took her hand, and she led him towards the door so they could cross the hall to his rooms. "Office," he said, smirking. "Then our rooms."

He led her back across the room and into the small office connected to his classroom. He pushed the door shut and kissed her again.

Hermione pushed him away after a moment and walked slowly to his desk, sitting on it with her legs crossed. "I broke the rules, professor. Shouldn't I be punished?" her voice was quiet and innocent sounding.

Severus groaned and crossed quickly to her. "Indeed, you should be." His strong hands ripped her bra open in the front. He slid it from her shoulders and kissed her neck, teasing her pert nipples with his thumbs.

Hermione leaned back on her hands and moaned. She uncrossed her legs, heat coiling in her abdomen. "More, Sev..."

"Sev?" he asked. He chuckled and shrugged, kissing her before moving to kiss down her neck and chest, sucking and nipping at her nipples.

She pushed her chest towards him, unbuttoning his teaching robes. "Too many fucking buttons," she growled.

Severus laughed and pushed her hands away. He finished unbuttoning hi outer robe quickly, slipping it off before doing the same with the white shirt beneath. Hermione's hands found the button of his pants, but he pushed her hands away. He kissed her and pulled her to the edge of the desk, kneeling before her. It was the perfect height. He kissed her knees and up her thighs, nipping lightly at them.

Hermione gasped as he kissed her through the lacy silver panties. He pulled them off slowly and his tongue found her clit. She moaned loudly, pushing her hips roughly forwards. "Severus..." she moaned.

He slipped a finger into her as he lapped at her clit. Her chest heaved, and she grasped his hair roughly as she came, shaking slightly.

Severus smirked and kissed her.

"Sit," she said.

Severus shook his head. "I want you."

"Severus...I want to repay you," she said. "Now, sit."

Severus laughed and sat in his chair. Hermione knelt before him and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling his hard cock free. She smirked and stroked him gently, glancing up at him. He groaned quietly as she took his cock into her mouth.

There was a knock on the door. "Professor?"

"Shit!" He moved to pull his pants back on, but Hermione shoved his hands away and backed under the desk, pulling his chair forward. "Grade some papers," she whispered, knowing it would look stupid for him to just be sitting there.

"Hermione..."

"Professor? Severus?"

"Enter," he said, groaning as Hermione ran her tongue up his length. He picked up a red pen, acting as though he were marking the papers in front of him.

"Severus. I was just wondering if you could switch watch with me tonight?"

Hermione sucked and licked at the head of his cock.

"A-are you alright, Severus? You don't look well."

"I'm sorry, Miner-va. I'm feeling a bit," he could have died as the girl expertly deep throated his cock. "under the weather. W-what time is your...watch?"

Minerva glanced down and back up. "Midnight till two."

Severus nodded. "Y-yes, fine. Fine." He fought back a moan as Hermione began to fondle his balls.

Minerva chuckled. "Thank you, Severus," she stopped with her hand on the doorknob. He closed his eyes and tensed as he came into the girl's hot mouth. "Oh and Severus..."

He looked up. "Tell Miss Granger that I can see her feet..."

Severus growled in pain as Hermione's teeth scraped his cock and her head hit the desk with a loud thud.

The older woman laughed. "You two may do as you please, but if Hermione is to serve a detention in the future...please wait until afterwards to get into any...shenanigans. I've already told her roommates that she will be spending the night in the Hospital Wing with the flu so there's no rush for her to head back to her dorm."

Severus gripped the arms of the chair and nodded.

Minerva chuckled again and left, shutting the door behind her.

"What the Hell?" Hermione asked, rubbing her head as she crawled out from under the desk, wiping her mouth off.

Severus groaned. "We will never hear the end of this," he said.

**A/N: Not very plot oriented, but...it's a chapter. :)**

**Review.**


	29. Chapter 29 Blood

**A/N: Well...I couldn't do it. I can't stay away from you all. Writing a short, quick chapter then back to the books. Reviews please! I love you guys! PS. The story is kind of going to follow the last two novels.**

**Chapter 29: Blood**

Hermione smiled when she awoke with Severus's warm, bare chest beneath her. They were both still naked, and Hermione shivered, as the sheets had slipped down to her waist.

She sighed and smiled kissing him lightly when he opened his eyes as well. "Good morning," he said, his voice rough with sleep.

She kissed his nose. "Morning to you, love."

"Ugh. I'm getting old. This whole staying up most of the night on a weekday isn't as easy as it used to be."

Hermione smiled and sighed. "I wish it were the weekend."

"Me as well, my love." He kissed her. "But it's not. I need a shower. Care to join me?" he asked, pushed the sheets back and heading to the bathroom.

Hermione watched him hungrily and nodded. "I would love to."

"Nothing naughty, love. Breakfast is in 45 minutes."

Hermione pouted as he turned on the water. He stepped into the shower, taking her hand and helping her in as well. They washed each other gently with soap, careful not to get too into the process.

They dressed slowly, neither wanting to go on with the day. Severus kissed her lightly once he was dressed. "Don't forget about your detention tonight...I figured we'll just brew since you have to participate in the actual detention."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She kissed him again. "See you tonight." She watched him leave the room and smiled. After a few moments, she left as well, heading to the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione glanced up at the Head Table and smiled, seeing Severus grimacing as Sprout was telling him a long winded story. She couldn't wait to take her NEWTs and spend her entire seventh year with him.

Severus glanced at Hermione, not listening to Sprout's obnoxious story. "Severus..."

The man looked up, hearing Albus's voice. "Yes?"

"I've spoken to the Department of Magical Education. Miss Granger will not be permitted to take herNEWT exams early."

Severus frowned. "Why not? She is more than ready."

"They believe she is being given special treatment due to her relationship with Potter."

"That's absurd, Albus...and you know it!"

"I do not disagree, Severus, but there is nothing we can do."

"I suppose I will tell her."

* * *

Severus sighed when Hermione walked into his classroom for detention. "Hermione...love, I have some bad news."

The girl looked up at him, worry etched on her face. "What's wrong, Severus?"

"Professor Dumbledore spoke with the Borad of Magical Education. They're not allowing you to sit your NEWTs exam early."

"W-what?" She was confused.

"They believe we are giving you special treatment because you are Potter's friend."

Hermione sighed. "I...I suppose I'll just have to deal with it..."

"That's it?" He asked. "You aren't angry?"

"Of course I am...but being angry does nothing. I'm more upset than angry."

Severus embraced her and kissed the top of her head. They brewed together for several hours in silence. After some time, Severus hissed in pain, gripping his left arm.

Hermione bit her lip. "Am I to go as well?"

Severus nodded slowly. "I should expect so. They've sent you robes and a mask, by the way."

Hermione felt ill. She didn't want to put the mask on. But it would all help Harry in the end.

Severus took the girl's hand and led her to his rooms, where he gave her an elegant, short, black cocktail dress. He helped her put on the Death Eater robes before pulling his on. He held both masks in his hand and took her hand, thankful it was after curfew. He led the girl to the castle gates. They swung open slowly, and he moved forward, looking back when Hermione did not move.

"I-I'm afraid, Severus..."

Severus nodded and kissed her. "I know, my love..." He took a deep breath. "I-if you don't want to go..."

She shook her head. "No, Severus...I want to do this." She kissed him and took the feminine looking mask from his hand. She stared at the intricate, Celtic looking detail. She bit her lip before pulling it on. Severus did the same and took her hand, apparating them to the meeting point.

* * *

Hermione bit back a sob. "I'm sorry, my lord."

"No excuse, Mudblood. _Crucio!" _

Hermione screamed, unable to hold it back. She bit through her lip, blood running down her face. She could hear Bellatrix laughing.

"You were supposed to know more...to have more information. Potter must be up to something. Is there anything?"

Hermione gasped for air and nodded when he lifted the curse. Shaking, she spoke. "H-he suspects...Draco..." She began. "He says so every chance he gets. B-but no one believes him."

Voldemort didn't look too pleased. "That's it?"

"I'm sorry, my lord. I cannot stand the lot of them, and I haven't been around them as much lately. They, of course, have no knowledge of my dislike. I will spend more time with him, my lord...I am sorry for displeasing you."

"_Crucio!_ No excuses!"

Hermione writhed in pain, jerking violently on the floor.

"Leave! All of you!" Voldemort demanded. "Except for you...Severus." He released the curse.

Hermione choked on the air she was finally getting again.

Hermione felt a large, clammy hand pull her to her shaky feet. "She is beautiful..."

Hermione cringed.

"She is, indded, my lord."

"But why, Severus? She is a mudblood."

"My lord...I believe that she is not, as you say, a Mudblood."

"Oh?" His hands were running along Hermione's side. The girl cringed, feeling everything under the material of her thin dress.

"I am researching it. She has traces of magical blood in her past. Her father's side. It has been several generations, but Hermione received the gift."

"I was proof, Severus." Voldemort's eyes studied Hermione carefully. "Does she satisfy you, Severus? Sexually, I mean, of course."

Severus nodded. "Very much so..."

Voldemort nodded. "I expect you'll need to prove that to me at some point."

Hermione shivered. Surely, he didn't mean...?

"I would just love to have a front row seat."

"O-of course, my lord," his voice was quiet.

"You two may go. I would prefer her to be...cleaner...when I next see you."

Hermione cringed as Severus took her in his arms and apparated them to the gates. The man lifted her into his arms, seeing the blood pouring from her mouth and the bruises lining her face. He walked quickly to the Hospital wing.

"Poppy!" He called out, laying the small girl on one of the white beds, her red blood staining the sheets quickly.

**A/N: That's it for now.**


	30. Chapter 30 Tears

**A/N: Well, despite the amount of stress I'm under with finals, I'm writing...It's helping me relax a bit...moving time up a bit so the story stays interesting. Also can't remember when Dumbledore was killed (I know it was near the end of the school year...) but it's my story so it will happen when I want it to. I suppose that's a spoiler to my story...oh well...**

**Chapter 30: Tears**

Hermione sat on the small couch in Severus's rooms reading a book, her legs draped over his lap as he graded papers. She had been released from the Hospital Wing but was under Severus's care until the weekend was over.

As much as she tried to concentrate on the book in front of her, she simply could not. "S-severus?"

He looked up from the papers. "What is it?" he asked, seeing the worry etched on her face.

"Was he serious?" she asked. "T-the Dark Lord...does he really want to watch us..." she trailed off.

"Unfortunately so, I'm sure. Hermione, Voldemort is a unique kind of being. And by unique, I mean completely mental and quite perverted. He's into voyeurism," he informed her.

Hermione cringed. "I don't want him to watch us..."

Severus nodded. "Nor do I...but we shall cross that bridge if we come to it. Try not to fret over it."

She nodded and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Not at all," he said. He placed the papers on the table next to the couch. "I was finished for the evening anyway," he lied, skillfully. "Let's go to bed."

Hermione nodded and stood, climbing into bed with him once they had changed into their pajamas, grateful for the warmth of his body against hers in the coolness of the dungeons. "I love you."

"And I love you," he replied, softly, kissing her forehead. "Sleep well."

* * *

Hermione looked over at Severus as he groaned and grasped his arm. He kissed her. "I shall call for you if they request your presence."

She simply nodded. It had been months since Voldemort had called her to a meeting. It was almost as though he had forgotten her completely. It was Easter break so she was, naturally, in Severus's quarters.

Hermione lay in bed for hours, tossing and turning, her mind on Severus alone. They had been getting closer, even talking about marriage once she was out of school and settled in a career.

Several hours later, Hermione, not aware that she had fallen asleep, was awaken by the door closing rather loudly. She sat up and grabbed her wand. Seeing Severus, she sighed in relief and jumped from the bed, pulling him forward. He looked haunted and horrible. "Severus? W-what is it?"

The man shook his head as he pulled his robes off.

Something was dreadfully wrong.

"Please, Severus..."

"Nothing! Why must you constantly badger me with questions? Some things are not meant for your nosy self!" His voice was loud and dangerous.

Hermione cringed and backed away. Tears in her eyes at his manner, she watched him walk into the bathroom. Sighing, she climbed into the bed, laying on the far edge. She buried her face into the pillow, sobbing outright. He had never yelled at her in such a way.

A few moments later, the bed dipped as Severus laid down. He stared at the outline of her form in the dark, seeing her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. He should not have been so harsh.

The news he had received at the meeting had been morbid, and his following meeting with Albus had been no better. But Hermione did not deserve his anger.

He, Severus Snape, was a coward. He wanted nothing more than to drink down a potion of his own creation that would put an end to his pathetic, horrid life. He was sure he would have if it weren't for the woman that lay, sobbing, in the bed with him.

He reached over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the touch. "H-hermione," he grimaced at how weak his voice sounded.

She rolled over to face him, tear tracks staining her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry...you...I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Hermione smiled weakly through her tears.

"I...I need you..." It might very well have been the last time.

For some reason, though he would not have blamed her for rejecting him, she nodded. He moved over her body and kissed her gently, peeling both her and his own clothes off slowly. There was no foreplay, really, as his need to be inside of her was far too great.

She sighed in pleasure when he pushed into her waiting heat, moving gently against her. She pushed her hips against him, creating a much greater friction.

Hermione knew she should have told him to bugger off, but there was something so broken and tortured in his gaze that she could never have refused him. His movements were steady and gentle, bringing her to a slow climax. As her walls tightened around his length, he moved so his forehead was resting on her shoulder so she could not see his face.

What happened as he released himself inside of her shocked her more than even his angry words. Despite that, she kept quiet, knowing she would never admit that she knew it was happening.

As he let out a shaky groan, Hermione felt the warm tears of Severus Snape fall onto the cold skin of her shoulder.

**A/N: Short, I know, but it's something. And I'm not sure exactly what. It felt weird to write. If you guys don't like it, I will totally understand.**


	31. Chapter 31 The Coward and the Fool

**A/N: The last chapter was supposed to be unclear...so if you were confused, it's okay. :D I'm in the process of creating a stop motion film for my photo class...and my camera battery died. So I'm writing this as it charges. Anyway, please review.**

**Chapter 31: The Coward and the Fool**

Things were tense between the two of them. Severus snapped at her often, and she wouldn't let him near her during the few instances he was remotely nice.

"Dumbledore wants me to meet him after dinner," Harry said, looking at the note in his hands. "Any idea what it would be about?" Ron shook his head.

Hermione was staring down at her dinner. She pushed it around her plate, unable to eat. "Hermione?"

She looked up at Harry.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine..." Glancing up at the Head Table, she caught Severus's eye. He had been watching her. She glared at him and watched as he left the room, a scowl on his face. Angry, she threw her fork down. "I'm going to the library to study," she informed Harry and Ron, not that they cared.

Hermione stood and marched out of the Great Hall and to the library. She opened her books and attempted to study.

After a few hours, she sighed and closed her books, heading down to the dungeons. She pushed the door to the Potion's classroom open and watched the bottom of his cloak disappear into his office. Following him, Hermione watched him turn on the spot.

"Get out."

Hermione shook her head. "No! What is wrong with you? You're acting as though I've done something horrible to you."

"It has nothing to do with you!" His voice softened. "Look, Hermione...I can't tell you what's going on. We need to stop seeing each other...for your own safety."

"My own safety? Are you daft, Severus?" She shook her head. "This has something to do with the Dark Lord..." It was not a question.

"Hermione...I refuse to stand by and allow you to be injured again..."

"I'm fine, Severus. Besides, the Dark Lord thinks I am on his side..."

"I have traded your freedom from the Dark Lord's service. There is something he wants that is much more important to him than your service, and I will be sure that he gets it."

"What, Severus? What does he want you to do?"

"I cannot tell you...Hermione, I'm sorry."

Tears of anger swam in Hermione's eyes. "Why have you been so distant?"

"I'm weak, Hermione. I've allowed you to see that, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" she asked, confused. "You're not weak, Severus...Why would you ever think that about yourself?"

He did not answer her. "I-if this is about what happened the other night..."

"Nothing happened," he growled.

"Severus...you don't need to be ashamed..."

"You should leave..."

"I'm not leaving! I love you, and I know you love me too...we can't leave things like this."

Severus sighed. "This is hard enough for me, Hermione. I need you to leave."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned, leaving the room quickly. She stopped outside of the classroom door and sunk down the wall.

Severus slammed his fists onto his desk. Why did it have to be him? What had he done to deserve being caught in between the greatest war of all time?

Hermione allowed tears to flow down her face.

"Miss Granger?" It was Professor Flitwick. "What are you doing here?"

"N-nothing, sir..."

"N-nevermind...Is Sev-Professor Snape inside?"

"Yes, sir."

The small man disappeared.

Severus looked up to see Filius. "Can I help you?" his voice was sarcastic.

"Why is Miss Granger sitting outside?"

"I was not aware that she was," he lied.

"Yes, well...I've gotten word that Professor Dumbledore will be returning with Mr. Potter soon. I was told to ask you to come to his office."

Severus sighed before stunning the man. He pulled on his outer robes and strode out the door. "Miss Granger," he said, formally. "Please see to Professor Flitwick...he's fainted."

Hermione frowned, unsure of why the man would have done so. She nodded, slowly and watched him walk away before going to tend to the small man. She helped him and took him up to the Hospital Wing. Upon heading back to Gryffindor Tower, a rush of students appeared in the hallways, screaming and yelling. Curses were being thrown from bellow, and she what she heard made her stomach drop.

"Dumbledore's dead," Seamus had seen her and stopped, his hand on her arm. "Snape killed him."

Hermione gasped and shook her head. She pulled her wand out and sprinted for the Astronomy tower. People had been whispering that the man had fallen from the tallest tower.

Hermione yelped when she ran straight into Severus's chest upon rounding a corner. He was with a group of people. "Go on...I'll deal with her." They obeyed reluctantly.

"You killed him."

"You shouldn't be here."

"You're a murderer..." She pushed him off of her.

There was a look of desperation on his face. He struggled with himself for a moment. "C-come with me, Hermione."

"What?" She cried. "I would never go with you, traitor."

"You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly."

Severus sighed and pushed her out of the way. "Walk away, coward. It's what you're best at," she called as he walked down the corridor.

He stopped and turned to look at her. "I'm not a coward."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"You're a fool."

"Go! Walk away." Her voice shook with anger. She turned and headed up to the Astronomy tower, finding Harry stunned under his invisibility cloak. She ran after him, following him down to the Forbidden Forest. She watched him try to confront Severus.

She pointed her wand at the man she loved but was unable to make herself harm him. He made it to the gates and disapperated.

After what seemed to be hours, she and Harry made their way slowly up to the castle. Dumbledore's body still lay at the bottom of the tower, still and cold.

How could she have trusted him? Severus Snape had fooled her.

**A/N: Ehhh...not so sure about this one...Am I losing my touch? Review please.**


	32. Chapter 32 Fraudulent Feelings

**A/N: The semester is OVER! I'm off until January 17! I'm leaving for Vacation from 12/19-25 so you probably wont get any updates during that time, but I'll definitely get another chapter of Finding You by Sunday. This is LOOSELY following DH. Skipping ahead a bit.**

**Chapter 32: Fraudulent Feelings**

Hermione sat in 12 Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ron as they went over the possible locations of Horcruxes. It had been less than six hours since they had sent Kreacher to find Mundungus Fletcher, and already Harry was on edge.

The trio were seated around a small table in the library, looking over the notes Hermione had written. She had been trying to keep herself busy, not wanting to think about Severus. She was terribly confused, her thoughts of him keeping her up into the night. He didn't love her. Yet every time she told herself that, she heard his words in her mind. _"C-come with me, Hermione!"_ Why did he want her to come with him?

"Hermione!"

She was shaken from her thoughts by Ron's gentle nudge. "Hey...you alright?" he whispered. It was obvious that Ron fancied her, and she tried to let herself have feelings her him as well. Maybe those feelings would come eventually, but for now, she was still too torn up about Severus.

She smiled weakly and nodded. "Of course, Ron...sorry..."

"Did you have any other ideas?"

She shook her head. "No, Harry...I'm sorry."

Harry growled but nodded, trying not to look angry.

"I'm going to go make some dinner..." She stood and headed to the kitchen. She put a stew on to cook and gripped the side of the sink, tears falling down her delicate face. Her shoulders shook with her sobs.

"Hermione?"

Her wand was out as she spun to face the unknown voice. Seeing who it was, she wiped her tears hastily.

"You alright?"

"What are you doing here, Remus? How did you know we were here?"

"I had a feeling..." The shabby man said, simply. "Are you sure you're alright?" He took a few steps towards her.

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine," she lied though she sunk forward and into his arms, embracing him tightly. They had been friends since the summer of her fifth year. They were intellectually on the same level, and she had stayed up late into the night many times conversing with him.

Remus was taken aback by the forwardness of her but embraced her. "Hermione? Has something happened? Why are you so upset?"

"It's nothing...I'm being ridiculous."

"Nothing doesn't make a woman sob hysterically..."

Hermione pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, Remus..." she turned away and stirred the stew, changing the subject. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

He nodded. "I would love to."

"Hermione, dinner smells-" Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks, seeing Lupin in the kitchen. "Professor..." Harry greeted him with a smile. "It's good to see you."

The three men sat at the table, and Hermione divvied out stew and drinks. "I hope it tastes alright."

Harry and Lupin were caught up in conversation about the Ministry and You-Know-Who's actions, but Ron smiled at her. "I'm sure it's lovely."

Hermione smiled and patted his hand affectionately. "Thanks, Ron."

They ate slowly with conversation taking over most of the time. "How's Tonks?" Hermione interjected.

"Oh!" Lupin threw his had against his forehand. "I've completely forgotten to share the news...Dora is pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Hermione's eyes were wide.

"Wow! That's brilliant, Remus," Harry added.

"Blimey...a baby..." Ron stuttered, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Congratulations, Remus! That really is wonderful news!"

Remus was all smiles though Hermione could tell they were fake. She pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and poured four shots. "To Remus Jr," she said, smiling.

They all repeated her words and drank, each grimacing a bit as the liquid stung their throats.

"T-to be perfectly honest..." Remus began, before downing another shot. "Dora is living with her parents. My reason for coming here...is to go with you lot. I know Dumbledore has left you three something to do...I want to come and help."

Hermione frowned. "You want to come with us?"

"Brilliant," said Ron, smiling.

"Not brilliant, Ron," Harry countered. "It's not brilliant at all...Look, Lupin, you can't just leave Tonks...or the baby."

"Harry's right," Hermione agreed. "You have a responsibility to you wife...and to your child."

Remus looked down at the table, clearly ashamed. "I've made a mistake...in marrying Tonks. I've made her an outcast, just like me..."

"Remus...she knew what she was signing up for, and she didn't care...because she loves you," Hermione added.

"And I love her too...but I should not have been so selfish."

"Remus..."

"No." Harry cut her off. "Let him leave them...let him be the coward that walks out on his family."

Hermione shook her head at Harry, but he didn't stop.

"I'm no coward, Harry," Remus growled. "I'm being logical."

"I know what it's like to not have parents around!" Harry yelled, standing. "No parent should willing leave their child!"

Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes. "Boys! Stop!" She looked over at Ron, who seemed dumbfounded. "Do something!"

"I've wronged her, Harry! She's better off without me!" Lupin cried.

"No! You're wronging her by being here! If you are the brave man I though you were, you would go back to them."

Lupin shook his head. "The brave thing would be to go with you three."

"No! You're abandoning your family. I've never seen anything more cowardly."

Remus stood and grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt roughly. Hermione pushed weakly against them. "Stop!"

Remus growled and turned on the spot, knocking several bowls and cups from the table. They smashed on the floor, their contents flying across the floor. Harry groaned in frustration and headed to the living room.

Hermione sighed and began to clean up the kitchen. Ron knelt and began to help her. The boy sat up when they were done. Seeing Hermione crying, he pulled her close and wiped her tears.

Exhausted both physically and mentally, Hermione relaxed into him and smiled weakly.

Plucking up his courage, Ron leaned in and kissed her gently. Hermione tensed though she didn't move away. She closed her eyes and responded reluctantly to Ron's kiss, imagining Severus's perfect, soft lips instead of Ron's rough, clumsy ones.

**A/N: There we go...a bit of a plot twist. :) Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33 Regret

**A/N: Well...it's a good thing that I enjoy writing since I'm on vacation. It's been brilliant so far. Epcot was incredible yesterday. Went to the Wizarding World today...WOW. INCREDIBLE! The 3 hour wait for The Forbidden Journey was worth EVERY second.**

**Chapter 33: Regret**

Hermione sat outside of the tent as it was her turn to keep watch. She was also wearing the Horcrux and was therefore miserable. Her thoughts were still, as always, on Severus.

Ron pushed the tent flap aside and joined her, sitting down next to her. "I figured I would let Harry have some time to himself..."

Hermione smiled and nodded as she watched the redhead fiddle with the radio. It screeched as it he worked to find a good channel. Ron searched for over an hour before Hermione grabbed his hand, coherent words catching her attention.

"_Severus Snape has taken over as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

Hermione bit her lip, trying not to look pleased. He was alive and well. His name gave her hope and infuriated her at the same time.

"Did I hear what I think I just did?" Harry poked his head out of the tent.

Ron nodded. "Yup. Snape is the Headmaster. What do you think he'll do to Ginny and Neville?"

"Nothing, if they stay in line..." Hermione said, defensively.

"But they won't stay in line. You know that, Hermione."

Harry sighed. "I'll take over now...Hand me the Horcrux."

Hermione stood and smiled. "Thanks, Harry..." She handed it over along with the small jar of fire she had conjured. "Stay warm," she said, kissing his cheek.

Making her way back into the tent, Hermione settled into the large steel bathtub that looked more like a horse's drinking trough than a place to wash. She had closed the section of the tent off, and filled the tub with water she had charmed hot.

She slipped into the tub with a sigh and washed quickly. After enjoying the relaxing heat, Hermione dried off, vanished the water, and pulled her warm pajamas on. She heard Ron and Harry's muffled voices over the screeching radio.

Smiling, Hermione slipped into her full sized bed. The boy's had willingly taken the bunk beds so she would be comfortable in her own room.

Vaguely, Hermione heard Ron come back in. She was taken aback when she felt the bed give under his weight as he pulled his shoes off.

"Is there a reason you are in my bed, Ronald?"

The boy lay down next to her before answering. "Hermione...I really care for you..."

"And I you, Ron. But that does not answer my question."

"Well...the other night...we, uhh...we kissed..." His blushed, awkwardly.

"So we did..."

"Well...I just thought..."

"Ron, I can't do this to Se-" She caught herself. "I just can't do this..."

Ron bit his lip and frowned, nodding slowly. "I'm sorry..."

Why should she care for Severus? They weren't together anymore. He, obviously, didn't care for her anymore.

Hermione reached out and touched his shoulder, gently. "Umm...Ron, come back. I'm sorry...you're right," she bit her lip. "I-I care for you too."

Ron smiled. "Really?"

Nodding, Hermione pulled the bedspread back, inviting him to lay with her. She knew her actions felt wrong, but she wanted Severus to be jealous and ask her back. She knew he would probably never even find out that this had even happened.

Hermione turned over so she was facing away from Ron and took a deep breath as he placed a tentative arm around her, pulling her flush against his own warm body.

* * *

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as Amycus Carrow half-dragged an already bruised Neville Longbottom into his office. School had only been in session for three days. Mr. Longbottom had received detention all three days.

"Thank you, Amycus...that will be all," Snape said, dismissing the man.

Severus watched the man leave before turning back to Neville, trying to determine how to deal with the boy.

"You are foolish, Longbottom," he began.

"Harry's going to win, Snape! And then, you'll be sorry..."

Severus growled in frustration and backhanded the young man with great force. It also pained him to do so. "Idiot! You're doing more harm than good, calling things out in class that could very easily get you kill..."

Neville held a hand to his swelling face. "Yeah! So what do you care?"

"Listen, Longbottom...stop stepping out of line. None of this has to happen..."

"Piss off, Snape."

"Potter is safe," Severus whispered. "He, Mr. Weasley, and Herm-Miss Granger...were spotted in a small Muggle town getting food a few days ago."

Neville's eyes went wide. "What are you playing at?"

"I cannot explain...but I promise you...they are safe. Please try to keep yourself and Miss Weasley in line."

Neville nodded slowly.

"Now sit...you'll be writing lines..."

* * *

Hermione bit her lip as Ron's rough hands slipped under her night shirt and made contact with her breast. She closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the feeling.

Ron pulled gently on her shoulder, and she turned to face him, smiling shyly. Severus was the only man she had ever been with willingly, and her old fears returned. The boy's hands returned as well, pulling her shirt off. He gaped at her breasts, and she blushed.

"Ron..." she began as he began to massage her breast again.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember when I...told you and Harry I was raped?" She shuddered inwardly at the memory of how they had not believed her.

Ron frowned, clearly remembering the scene as well. "Yes..."

"That wasn't a lie..."

Ron rolled onto his back, nodding a bit.

"I...you don't need to stop...I'm just asking you to go slow..."

Ron smiled and nodded. "I'm really sorry about all of that, Mione."

She shook her head. "It's the past..." She kissed him, not wanting to have to speak more.

Ron took her words to heart, content with kissing her. While this was true, he did not pull away when she guided his hands to her chest once more. She could already feel the boy's arousal against her, trying not to allow fear to encase her. She pulled Ron's shirt from his body, smiling appreciatively so he didn't feel inadequate.

Biting her lip as Ron ground his hips against her, Hermione willed herself to imagine Severus. The thought alone of him aroused her. She pulled at Ron's belt and pushed his jeans off, watching as he tentatively did the same to her.

Hermione kissed him again, slightly surprised when he gathered his courage and slipped his hand down to her knickers, rubbing her clit through the cotton material. She sighed heavily, the contact feeling good despite who it was coming from.

Ron gasped when Hermione palmed him through his boxers, his eyes closing for a moment. When he opened them again, he smiled and kissed her once more.

"You know..." he said, his voice deep with arousal, and his breathing slightly heavy. "I've never...well, Lavender and I only..." He made a strange face, as though he'd tasted something sour.

Hermione smiled. "You're a virgin...Ron, there is nothing wrong with that."

He smiled, looking quite relieved. "Right...and you are, pretty much...I mean..."

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. "I...um...I've had sex willingly since then."

"Oh..." Ron said, surprised. "Right...umm...can I ask whom with?"

"No, you may not...it was nothing. I obviously meant nothing to him." She said the words more to herself than to him. Shaking her head, she sighed. "Let's not linger on this..." She kissed him and pushed her hips into his hand, willing him to touch her again.

Ron bit his lip and pulled her knickers off, his method awkward. She gasped when his cold fingers came into contact with her heat. He was rough and she grimaced, stilling his hand. "Easy..." she coached gently, not wanting to embarrass him. "Gently."

He nodded and moved his fingers in a gentle motion as she showed him. After a moment, she sighed in pleasure and leaned back, allowing a few quiet moans to escape her lips.

She glanced up to see him take a shaky, nervous breath. He kissed her stomach before kissing down her body. He ran his tongue along her heat before focusing his efforts on her clit, slipping two fingers into her wet heat. She moaned and tightened around his fingers, surprised to hear him moan as well against her. He was slightly clumsy, but his actions felt wonderful, especially since it had been months since she had ben touched by anyone other than herself.

Ron's tongue and fingers set a quick pace, and Hermione's moans became louder and more consistent. She pushed her hips against his face, gripping his hair roughly as she came, her chest heaving. She smiled, down at him. "Wow, Ron..."

Ron looked quite proud of himself. "Get up here, and kiss me. I want to taste myself on your lips," Hermione said.

She was inwardly arguing with herself but pushed away her negative thoughts as she kissed him roughly, their tongues battling for dominance. She slipped her hand into his boxers and gripped him lightly, pushing the cotton shorts off with the boy's help as he groaned. He was a bit smaller than Severus. She growled inwardly at the fact that the thought even came to her head.

Hermione pumped the boy's hard cock in her tiny hands, part of her brain screaming for her to stop.

"Hermione, stop..." Ron's voice was weak. "I'm going to cum if you don't stop..."

It was obvious to her that this was his way of asking her if he could fuck her. She nipped lightly at his neck, her hands gripping his hips and guiding him over her. "Slowly..." she warned him. He was obviously nervous, and he nodded quickly.

Ron pushed into her slowly, and they both moaned in pleasure. He stilled momentarily, acquainting himself with the feeling of being buried within her. Feeling her nails grip his hips, he began to move, slowly but deep within her. "Oh Merlin!" he groaned.

Hermione pushed her hips up. "Harder, Ron...Faster..."

He did as she asked, pumping his hips deeper into her with each movement. He groaned loudly and buried his face in the pillow her head was on as he came, his cock going limp inside of her.

Hermione frowned as he pulled away and lay next to her on the bed with a content sigh. She was unsatisfied. Severus had never denied her an orgasm, and here she was, on the cusp of climax, with no help to push her over the edge. She waved her hand, vanishing the mess around and upon both of them, grimacing when she realized Ron was already asleep.

Sighing, she stood and pulled her clothes on. She pulled on a few extra layers and walked outside. Harry was in a daze, listening to the radio as a scratchy channel played the latest single.

"Harry...go in to bed. I can't sleep so I might as well keep watch."

"I'm not surprised you can't sleep..." the boy added with a knowing look.

Hermione blushed, assuming Ron had forgotten to put up a silencing charm as she had also neglected to do.

"Oh, Harry...I'm sorry..."

"It's alright...it's about time, really..."

Hermione flashed the boy a fake smiled, her face still flushed. "Right...well, off to bed. I'll be out here."

"Goodnight...and thanks, Hermione."

"Of course..." she said, watching him disappear into the tent.

Hermione sat in front of the tent, tears of regret swimming down her face. She was, and had a sneaking suspicion that she would always be, in love with Severus Snape.

**A/N: Wow! Super long (for me). Anyway...I'm having a lovely time on vacation, and I took the time out to write this LONG chapter for you...That means you all should REVIEW! I hope all of the Ron-haters stick with me...things will get better, promise. :)**


	34. Chapter 34 Pawns

**A/N: Well...I am home. Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas. You can all expect at least two chapters per week until I go back to school on January 17. Please review. I know some of you aren't too happy about some of the events happening, but please stick with me. A certain event in this chapter was brought to my attention by Artemis Decibal...thanks for pointing that out! **

**WARNING: Dumbledore bashing. **

**Chapter 34: Pawns**

"Y-you're sure?" Severus's voice was grim; he was unable to hide the hurt this revelation had caused him.

Phineas Nigellus nodded smugly from his frame, and Albus frowned from his own, shaking his head solemnly. "My boy, perhaps it is nothing...perhaps Phineas is mistaken."

"No...there is no mistaking those sounds. Poor girl, though...that Wealsey sounded as though he was rubbish..." the man chuckled, not realizing the information he was revealing was shattering the Potion Master's steel heart.

"Severus..." Albus tried to sound comforting. He felt sorry for the man, but this could not ruin the whole plan. "You must move forward...nothing can be done..."

"He may have hurt her or something..." Phineas continued.

With these words, Severus spun to face the man in the portrait. "What? How? What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Well, the girl went out by herself to relieve Potter of his watch duties, I assume. She had the bag my other portrait is stored in with her, and she was...outright sobbing."

Severus growled. "Did she say anything?"

"Why does it ma-"

"Did she sat anything?" Severus's voice was dangerous.

"She kept saying she was sorry...muttering something about betrayal."

"Phineas, do they know...about the sword of Gryffindor?"

"Yes, Albus. I spoke with them about it earlier this evening."

Severus did not take this part of the conversation in. Why was she apologizing? Could she still have feelings for him after all he had done?

"Very good, Phineas. Go back to them. Keep a close eye on them."

Phineas nodded though he did not look too thrilled at the assignment.

Albus frowned, his blue eyes locked on Severus's back as the man stood, rooted to the spot. "Severus...you mustn't linger on this news."

"How can I not?"

"There are more important things that must be focused on."

"More important to who, Albus? Not to me! But my life has never actually mattered to you, has it? I'm just a fucking pawn in your game. I actually feel pity for Potter. The boy follows you blindly because he trusts you, and yet, you are preparing him as though he were a sacrificial lamb! What if we all just stopped being your pawns?"

"You cannot stop, Severus. And Harry is too selfless to. If you stop helping me, Severus, then you are helping Voldemort. Harry would do what I ask despite whether or not he knows he is to die."

"This is the problem, Albus! Above all, you feel no remorse. You feel nothing though you have fucked up my entire life."

"You owe me."

"I've paid my dues, Albus. When do I get to live my own life?"

"What do you think, you foolish man? That Hermione Granger is going to marry you? That you two will have children and grow old together?"

Severus growled. "Leave it alone, Albus."

"Hermione Granger is too good for you, Severus. You're nothing in her eyes. She's in love with Weasley. Once this is over, she will completely forget about Severus Snape."

Severus blinked as rapidly forming tears stung his eyes. He knew the old man was trying to focus him, to anger him so badly that he would forget his self pity and go on with the plan. This wasn't like the other times though. This was much different, much deeper. To be honest, Severus had his mother's engagement ring in the top drawer of his dresser. It had been there for some time. Severus had intended to do exactly what Albus told him would never happen.

Now, he was not so sure.

* * *

"This whole thing is pointless!"

"Ron, stop..." Hermione begged.

"No, Ron...go on!" Harry egged the boy on.

"This whole fucking trip is getting us nowhere!"

"That's not true..." Hermione began. "We know how to destroy the Horcruxes now!"

"Great! Now where are the Horcruxes? And where is the bloody sword?"

Hermione looked down, unable to answer.

"See! It's pointless! All we do is sit around all day doing nothing."

"Ron, stop! Y-you wouldn't be saying this if you hadn't been wearing the locket all day. Give it to me." She gasped as the boy pushed her roughly out of the way.

Harry growled, pulling Hermione to his side. "You do nothing! Hermione and I are constantly wracking our brains for ideas. All you do is sit on your arse and mess with that blasted radio!"

"I don't mess with it! I listen...praying that I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred's or George's...or Mum's, Dad's, Bill's, or Charlie's. I even pray that I don't Percy's name!"

Hermione choked on a sob.

"We're all listening, Ron! Not just you. Hermione and I feel the same way. We listen for Neville and Luna...for Seamus, Lupin, Tonks..."

"It's not the same! They're not your family! You cannot possibly understand! You have. No. Family!"

Hermione gasped as Harry lunged at Ron, landing a hard punch on his nose. They wrestled for a moment until Hermione was able to pull them apart. Both boys drew their wands. "Stop it!" Hermione screamed, throwing a shield charm around herself and Harry.

Ron's eyes went dark with hurt at her action, and he lowered his wand. "I see how it is..." He ripped the locket from his neck and threw it roughly to the floor. He grabbed his rucksack and sprinted out of the tent.

Hermione gasped, lowering the shield charm. Harry stood next to her, dumbfounded. "We have to stop him..." Hermione cried, heading out of the tent. "Ron!" she yelled. "Ron!"

He was gone. She heard the pop of disapparation in the darkness. Sinking to her knees, Hermione sobbed. What did they have if not each other? Who knew how long it would be until she and Harry turned on each other.

After some time, Hermione felt herself being lifted into Harry's arms and the boy carried her back into the tent. He pulled her shoes off and helped her into bed. He, too, climbed into the bed. Staying on top of the covers, Harry slept next to her. She was silently grateful. She needed the presence of someone else, and Harry did not speak a word as they both fell into fitful sleeps.

**A/N: All for now. Please review! I'm looking forward to being able to write more often now!**


	35. Chapter 35 Revelations

**A/N: I definitely got a lot of mixed feelings on my portrayal of Dumbledore. Either way, thanks for leaving your opinions. This chapter is for Merick. Not quite to the level she asked for, but it is something. She's asked multiple times for something of the sort, so...here we go.**

**Chapter 34: Revelations**

Harry watched his friend's shoulders shake as she sobbed, leaning up against a tree. He had finished packing up, and they should have left the campsite over an hour earlier. Yet, they both lingered. They both were hoping that Ron would return to them.

Unable to stand the area any longer, Harry approached Hermione, his backpack slung over one shoulder. She glanced at him, her eyes full of tears and rimmed with bright red. Offering her a weak smile, Harry took her hand gently and apparated them to the next campsite.

Immediately, Harry dropped the girl's hand and began to place protective enchantments. He couldn't stand Hermione being upset. He could hear her sniffles as he worked on setting up the tent.

Hermione couldn't bear all of the things she was feeling. She was incredibly sad about Ron leaving, but most of her tears were shed for Severus. She missed the man so badly it hurt, and her mind never lingered far from him.

* * *

Severus paced in front of the Room of Requirement, a small box in his hands. "I need somewhere to hide this from my eyes and my mind. I can never find this again."

He walked into the room and nodded. The room was full of junk, including the Vanishing Cabinet that Draco had altered. Finding an old chest of drawers, Severus opened the the middle drawer and the box. Throwing the empty box over his shoulder, Severus stared longingly at the engagement ring he held for a moment before dropping it into the already full drawer.

Slowly, Severus pushed the drawer shut and leant his forehead against the tall dresser. He closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath, a look of pain crossing his features.

After some time, Severus lifted his head, now composed. He turned and walked from the room, his cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

Almost two weeks had gone by, and Ron had still not return. Harry listened to Hermione cry herself to sleep every night.

The names on the radio were beginning to blur together as they listened longer. Unable to stand it anymore one cold evening, Harry walked in from his watch duty to find Hermione sitting at the kitchen table, the Horcrux around her neck and her head laying on the table.

Walking boldly over to the table, Harry messed with the switch.

"No!" Hermione groaned, attempting to push his hands away.

Harry silenced her with a scowl and found a station playing a slow ballad by the Weird Sisters. He sighed before reaching out to offer Hermione his hand.

Hermione looked up at Harry, confusion on her face. Reluctantly, she took his hand and stood. Harry allowed a smile smile to play at his lips as he pulled the locket from her neck.

Wanting more than anything to see his best friend smile, he took her hands and swayed his hips and body to the beat of the music. His motions pulled her to mirror them and she smiled, despite herself.

As the song went on, Hermione stepped closer to the green eyed wizard and rested her head on his shoulder, her arms around his neck. He placed gentle hands on her hips, and they sway along to the music.

"I'm sure he's fine..." Harry whispered into her ear.

She knew Harry was speaking of Ron. "I hope so," she repeated, though he answer was more directed towards Severus.

As the song ended and drifted into a commercial for hair care products, Harry pulled back looking at Hermione carefully. "I'm worried for you..."

"You needn't be, Harry," she assured him. "I'm just fi-" She was cut off when Harry pressed his lips to hers. She pushed him back. "What are you doing?"

Harry looked down and shrugged. "I just...I want to make you happy."

"Oh, Harry..." She placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

The boy looked up at her through his glasses, surprised when she leaned in to kiss him. He responded eagerly, his hand on her hips, pulling her closer.

The kiss deepened, and Hermione heard Harry's groan of need. She pulled away abruptly. "I can't, Harry!"

The boy nodded slowly. "You love Ron...I know that. I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't love him. Well, I do...but like a brother...not like a lover."

Harry nodded, not looking at her. "I don't-"

"I'm just not in love with him," she said honestly.

"S-snape?" he asked, remembering the New Year's Party.

"Who says I have to be in love with anyone?"

"If you weren't, you wouldn't have stopped me."

Hermione bit her lip. "Kiss me," she requested, hoping to distract him.

Harry frowned. "You don't mean that. I know you, Hermione..."

"Why did you kiss me? Don't you lie to me, Harry Potter."

"I don't know..."

"That's rubbish," she growled.

"Then why did you kiss me back? After you pushed me away," he retorted.

"Because you need this..."

"I don't need anything."

"Then you wouldn't have kissed me."

Harry looked down, confusion filling him. His plan had back fired. He wanted to stop the tears, but as he looked up, he watched fresh ones roll down his friend's cheeks.

"It's Snape...I know it is..."

Hermione nodded weakly.

"Hermione, he's a murderer."

"I know that, Harry," she said, biting her lip. "After he killed Dumbledore, h-he asked me to flee with him. I couldn't. I told myself that he was an evil man, and that I hated him. But I don't. I loved him. I still love him. I cannot convince myself to feel otherwise. Believe me, I have tried."

"How did that happen? And when? Y-you and Severus..."

"When we were in our fourth year...at the Yule Ball. I told you and Ron that Viktor...r-raped me. I wasn't lying. You two said you believed me, but I'm not stupid. I know you were just trying to shut me up."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione shook her head. "Severus was there for me. He was always there. Eventually...our friendship turned into love."

Harry sighed. "Think logically, Hermione. You know what he's done."

"I know that. But it doesn't change how I feel for him."

"But-"

"Harry!" she interrupted. "Please...just let it go."

The boy nodded. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, gently as she leaned against him.

* * *

Severus strode quickly to his office, returning from a meeting that Voldemort had called. Nagini had almost gotten to Potter, and in turn, to Hermione.

He skidded to a halt before Ginny Weasley, who was sitting outside of his office. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" he growled.

"Mum said that Ron came home."

Severus frowned, clearly not understanding. "And?"

"Where are Harry and Hermione?"

"You assume that I know..."

"You must!"

"I assure, Miss Weasley...I do not."

"Please, Professor..."

"If I knew _anything_, I would inform you."

Severus sighed, defeated, as he watched Ginny Weasley walk slowly down the hall.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

"It's not your fault, Hermione. It was an accident." The boy looked down at the broken wand in his hand. He felt as though a piece of himself had broken with the wand. "Just give me yours, and I'll keep watch."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, handing the boy her wand. "Be careful," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Get some rest." He managed a small smile.

Hermione nodded and headed back into the tent, pulling on long johns before sweatpants and an extra sweatshirt before climbing into bed and cuddling up in the sheets. She fell asleep slowly, her thoughts on Severus.

**A/N: There we are. Please review!**


	36. Chapter 36 Taboo

**A/N: So...wisdom teeth are gone...pain is not. Writing is a little bit of relief.**

**Chapter 36: Taboo **

Severus watched Hermione kiss Harry on the cheek. She handed him her wand before heading into the tent with a simple "goodnight".

"Goodnight, Hermione," Harry responded before settling in front of the tent, the locket around his neck.

Severus stood, silent behind a tree for over an hour before he raised his wand and, silently, cast his patronus. The doe landed just in front of Harry, staring at him elegantly. The boy raised Hermione's wand but lowered it after a moment. He stood slowly and walked forward, his curiosity peaked.

Severus guided the doe to the lake where he had hidden the sword before lifting the spell. It was up to Potter now. He glanced at the tent and turned to leave before finding that he could not walk away. He had to see her...up close.

Severus walked quickly towards the tent, looking over his shoulder multiple times. He pushed the tent flap back and couldn't deny that he was impressed with what he saw. Hearing Hermione's quite, steady breathing, he made his way over to her bed.

He almost forgot to breath when he saw her. She was absolutely stunning. He frowned, noticing that she was quite a bit thinner than she had been. Her face was slightly sunken and more hollow.

Carefully, he sat on the edge of this bed, his eyes moving quickly over her body, taking her in.

Hermione awoke with a start, feeling the weight shift on her bed. She glanced up with sleepy eyes and reached for her wand before remembering Harry had it.

"S-severus?" she asked, confused.

"Shh...I-I just had to be sure you were alright."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just told you."

"That can't be your only reason."

"Perhaps it is not. But it is the only reason you should worry about."

Hermione was so shocked to see him that she forgot how angry and hurt she was. She reached up and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

The man leaned down and kissed her gently, his eyes shutting tightly.

"I love you," she breathed as he pulled away.

"And I, you..."

Hermione smiled. "I can't go with you. Harry needs me."

"I know that. I wasn't going to ask you too."

"Y-you're working for Vol-"

Severus clamped a rough hand over her mouth. "Stop. You know nothing about what I am doing," his actions served a different purpose than he led on.

She pulled his hand away from her face. "I do! I watched you kill him," she growled, betrayal evident in her once more. She pushed him back. "I trusted you...and you lied to me."

"No..."

"You did! And you're doing so now!"

"Hermione, you don't underst-"

"Hermione!" Harry's voice rung out.

"Harry! Help!"

"Shit," Severus cursed, hearing two sets of feet running toward the tent. He pulled his wand. "I'm sorry...and I really do love you."

"Wha-"

"_Obliviate._"

Hermione's eyes went unfocused. She was sitting in the bed, rubbing her eyes as Severus cast a disillusionment charm on himself and headed out of the tent, glancing back at her with narrow eyes.

"Hermione?" Harry called as he neared the tent.

Hermione looked up and stood, making her way outside.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

Harry studied her. She had just cried out for help. "L-look who's back..."

Hermione found Ron's form with the sword of Gryffindor in his hand, anger contorting her face. She made her way over to him and took his knapsack, hitting him roughly with it. "How dare you?"

Despite herself, Hermione listened to Ron's story and softened slightly.

* * *

"What a waste of time!" Hermione growled, picking her bag up off the forest floor. "And we were almost killed for it."

Harry sighed as he fixed his glasses. "Hermione, the story that Xeno told us-"

"Was complete rubbish, Harry. It's a children's story."

"Harry has the cloak, though," Ron pointed out.

"It's a coincidence."

Harry and Ron both headed back to the tent, leaving Hermione behind. She frowned, watching them go. She felt as though she were back in her first year, before they were friends.

She sat against a tree near the tent, her thoughts immediately on Severus. She couldn't figure it out. He felt...closer, almost, in that moment. She didn't understand. She felt as though she had just seen him, though she had not.

"You alright?" Ron asked, sitting next to her.

"I don't know, Ron."

He kissed her cheek gently.

Hermione sighed. "I'm glad you're back."

The boy smiled. "I'm really sorry I left."

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded. "I know you are."

"Ron! Hermione! Come here!" Harry called, excitedly.

Ron stood and helped her up. They ran quickly to the tent. "Listen."

It was a program on the radio called Potterwatch.

"Bloody brilliant!" He listened. "It's Fred and George!"

"And Lee Jordan," Hermione added. "This is wonderful."

The trio sat in the tent for the evening, laughing at all of the wittiness the twins came up with.

* * *

Potterwatch helped raise the spirits of the trio over the next several weeks. They were back into forming plans for how to find and destroy the remaining horcruxes.

"The key is...figuring what they are," Hermione said, again beginning to feel frustrated.

"We know, Hermione," Harry growled.

"Lay off, Harry," Ron snarled, protectively.

"It has to be something that has some significance in Voldemort's life!"

"Harry..." Hermione's eyes were wide with fear. "The name...the taboo."

Multiple sounds of apparation sounded outside of the tent.

"Shit!" Ron yelled.

Hermione grabbed her bag and shrunk it before stuffing it into her sock.

A hand flew into the tent and grabbed Ron's leg. The boy fell and was pulled out, struggling.

Hermione grabbed her wand and sent a powerful stinging hex at Harry's face, deforming it. "Sorry," she said as two men entered the tent.

Fear encased her as Harry moved to stand before her, both of their wands raised.

A man they recognized as Rodophus Lestrange smiled and shook his head. "_Crucio!_"

Hermione fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

"Stop!" Harry demanded. "Expell-"

A silent spell from the other, unknown man pulled his own wand from his hand before doing the same to Hermione.

Harry glanced down at her, seeing her lip was bleeding. She had bitten through it. He helped her up. "Don't tell them who you are," she whispered as Rodolphus pulled them both forward.

The other man ransacked the tent as Harry was forced to his knees. Rodolphus pulled Hermione closer.

"Well, well...if it isn't Snape's little mudblood bitch."

Hermione tried desperately to pull away, but he slapped her hard across the face.

"You bloody bastard!" Ron yelled from were Crabbe Sr. was holding him.

"Snape had his fill of you, did he?"

"Piss off," Hermione growled.

The large man pushed her roughly against a tree, a cry of fear escaping her throat as the man wound his hand into her hair, pulling roughly. "Manners, mudblood."

Hermione looked over at Harry as the man pushed himself completely against her. "Draco shouldn't have saved you from Greyback. He should have brought you back dead. The only good mudblood is a dead one, after all."

Hermione bit her bleeding lip.

"So who are your friends?"

Hermione glared up at him. "Piss. Off."

The man's black eyes shown with anger. He slapped her hard again before his fist came into rough contact with her stomach, knocking the air from her body.

"Ron! Ron Weasley!" The red head cried out, unable to take the pain Hermione was in.

"Shut up!" Hermione gasped out. She glared at Harry. "Don't you dare!"

Harry looked torn as Rodolphus let go of Hermione. She sunk to the floor, and the man laughed.

"What's your name, ugly?" he asked.

"Don't!" Hermione yelled again.

"Tell him!" Ron demanded.

"Don't want to cooperate?" the man asked. He laughed. "Maybe I can persuade you..." he aimed a rough kick to Hermione's ribs, cracking them easily.

Hermione cried out in agony, retching slightly.

"Tell him!" Ron yelled. "Tell him, or I will!"

"Don't," Hermione spat, blood escaping her lips.

"You're Harry Potter...aren't you?"

"No!" Hermione yelled.

Rodolphus placed a heavy boot on the side of Hermione's face.

"Answer me, or I will kill her."

Hermione gasped but shook her head as Harry made eye contact with her.

"Yes...yes. I-I'm Harry Potter."

Rodolphus removed his foot, a large smile on his face. "As I thought...Boys, let's go!"

Hermione felt herself being lifted to her feet. "You're pretty for a mudblood," the voice remained nameless as he gripped her breast from behind her. "No wonder Severus wanted you as a fuck toy."

"Don't touch her!" Ron growled, almost getting away from the Death Eater holding him.

Hermione sobbed, tears sliding slowly down her face. This was it. They were being led straight to their deaths.

**A/N: There we go. I wrote Rodolphus as Fenrir before remembering I killed Fenrir off. Oops. Long chapter, no?**


	37. Chapter 37 Torture

**A/N: So much snow! Ahh. Anyway, please review!**

**This chapter is graphic and violent.**

**Chapter 37: Tortured**

Hermione cried out as she was pushed roughly to the hard floor of the drawing room of Malfoy Manor.

"All three of 'em," Rodolphus said before kissing his wife, Bellatrix, lightly on the lips.

"Well done, my love," she rewarded.

"Who would think they would be stupid enough to travel together?" Narcissa's voice was harsh but quiet.

"I would recognize this little mudblood slut of Severus's anywhere," Bellatrix said before glancing over at Ron, who was being held by Crabbe Sr. still. "And the ginger, Weasley. Such a shame," she made her way over to him, studying him closely. "A true pureblood family...wasted."

"No better than the mudblood," Lucius spoke, his voice sounding slightly shaken.

"Indeed, Lucius," Bellatrix answered. "And Potter," she laughed, seeing his still swollen face. "What happened to you, Potter?" Leaning in, she pushed his hair away from his face with her wand. "Are we sure it's him? Get me Draco."

Lucius left the room, obeying his sister-in-law's order.

"In the mean time...search them. Thoroughly."

Rabastan Lestrange moved towards Hermione quickly, and his brother growled before taking heavy steps towards Potter.

Hermione grimaced as the man gripped her hair roughly and pulled her onto her back. He straddled her on his knees, looking down at her.

"I don't mind the tears, mudblood. They just show me how weak you are," he leant down and ran his tongue up her face, brushing away the tears that were flowing. She looked away and shuddered. A large, rough hand grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Tears are one thing, but you will not take your eyes off of me."

Hermione allowed a sob to escape her throat. From the side of her vision, she could see Ron. He was being search but his eyes never left her for a second. Hands began to search along her body. With a clumsy grope to her breast, the hand moved down, putting pressure on her broken rib. She screamed in pain.

"I love it when you scream," he said, smirking.

"Stop it!" Ron's voice came before a sickening crack that signified his nose had been broken.

Rabastan groped her a bit more before moving to check her pants pockets. He ran his hand along her crotch and pressed his palm completely against her. "Hmm..." he groaned.

Hermione felt the man harden slightly in arousal and tried, weakly, to pull away.

"Can't be sure through all of this denim," he said, an evil smile on his face. Hermione pushed him away weakly as he unbuttoned her pants.

"No!" she cried out. "Please don't."

"My dear...it's all policy. Simply following instructions."

The man's cold and calloused hand pushed her shirt up and slipped into her pants, feeling her through her panties. She cursed her body as he rubbed her clit, moisture beginning to build up. She kicked at him with more effort. "Stop!"

His hand slipped into her panties and rubbed her clit roughly.

"Leave her alone, you sick fuck!"

Another crack and groan of pain from Ron.

Tears began to pour down Hermione's face in earnest as Rabastan pushed two probing fingers into her. "Never know where a little slut like you could be hiding something."

Clawing at the hardwood floor until her fingers bled, Hermione glanced over at the door. Lucius and Draco had returned.

"Come see your little slut, Severus."

Her heart raced at the name. No. He couldn't see her like this. In such a weak position.

The moment he stepped into the room, their eyes locked on each other. A look of horror crossed his face momentarily before it was blank.

"Do something, Snape!" Ron called out for the third time. "She loves you, you bastard! Help her!"

Hermione's attention was pulled back to Rabastan when he pulled his hand from her pant. Her face went red in shame when she saw the fluids he had tricked out of her coating his fingers. He pushed them to her mouth, but she turned her head away. "Come now, I bet it tastes delicious." He sampled her himself, cleaning his finger with his own tongue.

Leaving her pants half off, he ran his hands quickly down her leg. Knowing he was getting close to her bag, she kicked him roughly in the chest.

Growling in pain and anger, Rabastan moved so he was laying on top of her, pinning her beneath himself. "You little bitch. Don't move again, or I swear to Merlin himself I will rape and kill you right now in front of your friends. And you'll be wishing I have used the Killing Curse."

Hermione whimpered but stayed still as he lifted her pant leg and pulled the shrunken bag from her sock. "Well...what do we have here?" he asked.

Hermione watched in defeat as he rummaged through her bag, pulling out things as he went. A sneak-o-scope, a photo of her parents, the portrait of Phineas Nigellus, her feminine products (she blushed), and the sword of Gryffindor.

"What. Is. That?" Bellatrix asked, her voice dangerous. She glared at Hermione before looking at her husband. "Put the boys in the cellar. Miss mudblood and I need to have a little chat."

Hermione glanced at Severus in fear, and he snuck her a reassuring, sympathetic glance.

Severus watched the maddened Bellatrix pull her dagger from its place on her thigh. He felt sick, knowing he could not do anything without ruining his position and getting Hermione killed.

Bellatrix kneeled next to Hermione's shaking form. She straddled the girl much as Rabastan had, and Hermione sunk back against the floor, her arms stretched out like the wings on a bird. "We can do this one of two ways, mudblood. You can give me answers and get the light end of this dagger," the dark haired woman drug the knife lightly across Hermione's neck, droplets of blood becoming visible. Hermione cried out in fear. "Or...you can not give me answers and find yourself on the not-so-light side of my lovely little dagger." Without warning, she plunged the knife deep into Hermione's thigh, causing the girl to scream out violently.

"HERMIONE!" Ron Weasley's voice echoed from the cellar.

Severus cringed at his lover's cries but kept his ground.

Hermione glanced over at him, and they locked eyes momentarily. "Severus..." she begged him to help her, pain solidifying in this single word.

Bellatrix laughed and forced the girl to look at her. "How did you get into my vault?"

Hermione was silent.

"Answer me!"

"I...I n-never s-set f-foot in y-your vault," she sobbed.

"What else did you take?" Bellatrix screamed, spit flying into Hermione's face as she sobbed.

"I-I didn't...d-didn't t-take anything," She heaved in a ragged breath, sobbing violently. "I didn't take...anything!"

"LIAR!" Belltrix roared. She shoved Hermione's head against the ground in Severus's direction and cut her sleeve away with the dagger, leaving punctures in its wake.

The dagger sunk into Hermione's arm over and over and she screamed and kicked wildly, even attempting to bite the woman's hand that was holding her head down. The pain was like nothing she could have ever imagined, and she felt immediately as though she would be sick.

Severus watched her face in masked horror as Bellatrix carved away at her arm. He only prayed something would be left of it. Her screams tore and ripped at his hardened heart, and he would have given his own life in that moment to take away her pain.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Ron's pitiful cries where barely audible over Hermione's screams of sheer pain.

"You worthless piece of trash!" Bellatrix bellowed into the girl's face. She placed the tip of the dagger into Hermione's mouth, and the screams stopped immediately. "How easy it would be to just finish you off..."

Hermione shook, not daring to move an inch.

Bellatrix smirked. "But...I am determined that it will be Severus that will finish you off."

Severus managed to pull a smirk and nodded as the woman looked over at him.

She pulled the dagger back a bit. "These disgusting lips have feasted on Severus's most intimate flesh. No doubt, they have done the same to Weasley and Potter."

Severus felt jealousy surge through him, but he pushed it away for the moment.

Bellatrix swiped the dagger across Hermione's bottom lip, blood flowing immediately down her face as she cried out again in pain.

"Bella..." Severus spoke for the first time. "She needs to be able to speak for when the Dark Lord arrives."

Bellatrix sighed. "I suppose you are right, Severus." She stood slowly, smirking down at her work.

Severus looked down at Hermione's ghostly white, blood covered face. His eyes were pulled to her arm where the word 'mudblood' was carved deep into her skin.

Hermione swam in and out of consciousness as Bellatrix questioned a goblin that had been brought up from the cellar. Tears flowed steadily down her face.

"Consider yourself lucky...goblin!" Bellatrix spat at him before turning and walking slowly back towards Hermione, smirking.

"Same won't be said for this one-"

"Like Hell!" Ron's voice was quiet, but she managed to stay awake enough to see he and Harry storm into the room. They had gotten free somehow.

Hearing many spells going in their direction, Hermione felt almost hopeful. That was, until she was pulled up by Bellatrix. She could barely stand and grimaced when the woman pushed the dagger back to her throat. "Stop!" she called. All commotion ceased. "Drop your wands!"

Severus was filled with dread as Potter and Weasley did as she said. He watched his godson swoop forward and grab the wands before cowering back. He watched Bellatrix pushed Hermione forward a few steps.

"Well, well, well...look what we have here. It's Harry Potter." Severus watched Harry's face return to normal. "And he's all shiny and new again, just in-"

Severus missed the next few words as Dobby appeared next to him. Severus looked down before glancing around. "Chandelier," he whispered to the elf.

Dobby nodded and disappeared again.

"Call him, Lucius," Bellatrix demanded, the dagger still pressed to Hermione's throat.

The man lifted his sleeve and raised his wand. It was barely and inch from the mark when-

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

All attention turned above them.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

Severus could have kicked the elf. Magic. He should have used magic.

A moment later, the chandelier crashed to the ground. In the effort of getting away, Bellatrix pushed Hermione from her grasp and into Ron's arms. He lifted her bridal style as Harry fought their wands back easily from Draco.

Severus almost missed his chance but grasped Hermione's leg as Ron apparated, pulling himself with them.

They landed on a beach somewhere.

"Dobby!" Harry sobbed as the elf peered up at him, blood cascading down his chest.

"Harry! She's dying!" Ron called, Hermione bleeding profusely in his arms.

Severus cast a quick disillusionment charm on himself so he could watch, unnoticed.

Dobby spoke to Harry quickly, telling the boy to help Hermione as he, himself, was beyond help. He died in Potter's arms.

Severus was relieved to see Remus Lupin running towards them. The man was a decent Healer, and Severus trusted Hermione's care with him. Still, he followed the group towards the cottage, his lover's body limp in Ron Weasley's arms.

**A/N: I hate to leave it there, but I must. It's long. :D Hope you enjoyed it.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38 Reunited

**A/N: Sorry for the delay...Classes started back up this week so updates may slow down a bit. I also just got a new puppy so that is keeping me busy as well...Please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 38: Reunited**

Hermione gasped in pain as Ron laid her on a small bed in the spare room of Shell Cottage. Remus forced everyone out of the room so they would not distract him.

"How you doing?" he asked the crying girl.

"Horribly..." She tried to smile, but it ended up being a grimace.

"I''ll set you straight...no worries."

Severus, still disillusioned, stood on the opposite side of the bed. Watching Remus carefully, he leant down and grasped Hermione's hand. "It's me. Don't say anything about me being here."

Hermione had jumped, but Remus was too focused to notice. She nodded and moved her head towards him as Remus studied the wounds littering her arm. "I love you," she barely whispered.

"I love you too..." he replied, just as quietly.

"Hermione...I'm afraid these were made with a dagger containing large amount of dark magic. The bleeding has stopped, and the pain will as well...but the mark will never vanish."

Hermione bit her lip but nodded.

"I...umm..." Remus stumbled over his words, flushing a bit. "I need to remove your pants...to take care of the leg wound."

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

Severus watched the man fumble as he unbuttoned her pants and drew down the zipper. He slid them off, Hermione growling in pain as he did so. The wound was deep but not life threatening. Remus cleared the blood before doing his best with the wound. It, too, was made with the dagger.

Remus gently tilted Hermione's head back, dabbing at the small amount of blood with a wash towel. Once this was done, the man gave her a few pain reducing potions. "You should probably sleep."

Hermione nodded. "Could you ask everyone to give me some privacy?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "Of course...but tell Severus that he'd better be careful not to run into one of the boys."

"What?" Hermione tried to act oblivious.

"He's standing next to you...I could smell him from the moment I entered the room...skills you inherit when you become a werewolf. I still trust him...unlike most. Severus...be careful with her, please."

Severus appeared and shook his head, unable to keep a smirk off his face. "Impressive, I must admit, Wolf."

"Why thank you. I trust you can take care of her for the evening..."

Severus nodded. "Of course."

Remus sighed and left the room.

Hermione sat up with a wince and pulled him in, kissing him deeply. "Why are you here?" she asked quietly.

"I love you...I had to make sure you were okay."

Hermione bit her lip and looked down.

"You're angry with me." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, Severus...I understand why you couldn't do anything."

"I'm so sorry..."

She kissed him. "Don't apologize."

Severus sighed and laid down, pulling her into his arms. "Try to sleep..."

"I don't want to sleep..." She turned in his arms to face him. "I've not seen you in so long."

"Hermione...you're injured," he reminded her. "You need to sleep."

"I need you..."

"No...you've only just been healed."

Tears came to her eyes. "Please, Severus...don't you love me still?"

"Are you daft?" He asked, his voice dangerous. "I will always love you."

"Then why will you not make love to me?" she asked.

"Because I will not use Ronald Weasley's left overs!" He was frustrated. It had come out completely wrong, and he regretted every word as they left his mouth.

Hermione sat up, hurt on her face. "His l-left overs? Is that what I am to you? Left overs? A piece of meat, perhaps?" She pushed the covers back and stood, ignoring the spinning in her head. "How did you even find out?"

"About your secret fling?" he growled, getting out of bed as well. "Phineas Nigellus."

"He told yo-"

"I'm begging to wonder if Bellatrix was right..."

Hermione flinched at the statement. "About what, Severus? About me being a worthless Mudblood? Or maybe about the fact that...I don't deserve to be alive because I am such scum? Or both, perhaps?"

"About you going around and fucking both Potter and Weasley on this little camping trip you three are having while your so-called 'friends' are at Hogwarts suffering under the hands of the Carrows..."

"So I'm a whore now, am I?" she asked, tears swimming in her brown eyes.

"That's not what I said..."

"But that's what you insinuated."

"Hermione, I never meant-"

"Get out."

"Hermione..."

"Leave, Severus. Now!"

The man stepped towards her. "You're being irrational."

"You called me a whore, Severus!"

"I didn't mean-"

"But you said it! Whether you meant it or not...you said it." She bit back a sob. "You want to know the truth?"

"Enlighten me..."

"I let Ron fuck me because I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted to make you admit that you still loved me. I laid under him and pretended I enjoyed it. But it felt like Viktor all over again. It hurt, and I felt helpless...I tried to enjoy it, but I couldn't."

Severus felt guilt constrict his chest painfully. "Hermi-"

"I'm not finished! I sat outside for hours afterwards and sobbed because I felt like I had betrayed you. I felt so guilty."

"Why Wesley, though?"

"It's not like I had many options..." Hermione bit her lip and sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm so...so sorry..."

Severus shook his head and sat, pulling her into his arms again. "No. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I was completely out of line," he said, kissing her gently.

Hermione smiled weakly and laid down, pulling him onto the bed with her. "I missed you so much."

"And I, you..." Severus sighed. "I'm going to have to leave to go back to Hogwarts early."

"I figured. Wake me before you go?"

Severus smiled and nodded before she laid on his chest, yawning.

"Good night, Hermione. I love you."

"I love you too..." she said before allowing herself to drift to sleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning and frowned, feeling the bed empty. He hadn't said goodbye before leaving.

Turning over, her eyes went wide. The Sword of Gryffindor was sitting in the arm chair. He must have grabbed it at some point while they were in Malfoy Manor. There was a note sitting on her bedside table as well.

_Hermione,_

_I couldn't bear to wake you...you were sleeping so soundly. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone of how you managed to get the sword back. I will stop back in this evening._

_I apologize, once more, for my horrid words._

_I love you,_

_Severus._

Hermione smiled and bit her lip before dressing and heading downstairs for breakfast.

**A/N: Review please.**


	39. Chapter 39 Used

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. I just really wanted to get "Finding You" done and then school kept me busy. Now that that is finished, I will be focused on this story. I'm hoping to wrap it up not too long from now since I would like to begin some new projects. Anyway, enjoy. Please review! :)**

**Chapter 39: Used**

"We have to go to Gringott's. Griphook swore that there was another Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault," Ron growled as he and Harry tried their best to make Hermione breakfast.

"I know that, Ron, but it's not that easy..." Harry responded. "You can't just walk into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault."

"You could..." The voice came from the kitchen doorway.

"Hermione...how are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Much better. What are you two doing?" she asked in return.

"Well...we are trying to make you breakfast..." Ron said, his face flushing when he looked at the mess. "How about a nice bowl of oatmeal instead?"

"Put some cinnamon sugar on top, would you?" She asked, smirking, as she sat down at the table.

Harry sat across from her as Ron worked on the oatmeal. "What did you mean "you could" walk into Bellatrix's vault?"

"Well...I was straightening up this morning, and there were a few strands of hair on my sweater. They're definitely not mine. I'm not sure who else's they could be."

Harry's eyes went wide.

"That's great and all, but how is that gonna-" Ron began

"Polyjuice potion," Harry announced.

Hermione nodded. "Exactly." Ron placed the bowl in front of her and she ate quickly, trying not to grimace.

"Hermione, can you get to work on that?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Hermione bit her lip and stood. "Thanks, Ron." She paused. "Umm...guys, come up to my room. There's something you should see..."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks of confusion.

"Wait? You managed to grab it? This is the real one?" Harry asked, running his hands lightly over the sword.

"Y-yes. I managed to grab and shrink it as we were about to apparate," she lied.

"This is wonderful!" Ron shouted.

"Ron...we need to keep this a secret." Hermione said. "No one can know that we have it."

Ron nodded slowly.

Hermione bit her lip, seeing his uncertainty. "Promise me, Ron. You can't say-"

A pop of apparation sounded loudly and the trio were immediately to their feet, wands drawn.

"Hermione, did you-" The dark man stopped in his track, shock causing everyone in the room to freeze.

"Go, Severus!" Hermione cried to him as Harry and Ron both pulled their wands.

The dark man was faster though, summoning with boys' wands with wandless magic.

Harry lunged at the man.

"Harry, stop!" Hermione cried as she moved to stand before Severus. "Stop..." she pleaded, taking their wands gently from Severus' grasp.

"What the Hell is he doing here?"

"You two don't understand," she insisted, taking Severus' hand.

Ron did not miss this action. "I thought you were over this...nonsense."

"Nonsense? Ron, what qualifies this as nonsense?"

"Y-you're in love with this...this murderer."

"Watch your tongue, Weasley," Severus warned.

"What is he doing in this house?" Harry demanded.

Hermione bit her lip. "Visiting me..." she whispered. "He wasn't supposed to come back until this evening."

"I have...something to assist you three." He pulled a small flask from his cloak and hands it to Hermione.

She looks at him questioningly and opens it, sniffing it. Her eyes went wide immediately. "Polyjuice Potion!" Her eyes narrowed. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways..." he added. Noting her confused look, Severus smiled momentarily. "I helped get you in to you pajamas. You're not the only one who noticed Bellatrix left something behind."

"No..." Harry growled, pulling it from the man's hand. "Hermione...what if it's poison?"

"You really think I would poison her, Potter? Are you as thick as I've always claimed you were?"

"You hate us!"

"But I love her," he growled. "And my feelings for you do not matter when it comes to this."

Hermione bit her lip, watching as Ron's face fell and he turned and left the room quickly.

"Ron..." she called out weakly.

The three left standing in the room watched the redhead's retreating figure.

Severus broke the silence. "We need to get this done quickly. If Weasley is going to slow you down with his moping, leave him behind. I have to go."

Hermione spun to face him and shook her head. "So soon?"

"I'll be back. We have discuss the plan after all," he added, a small smirk on his face. He kissed her forehead. "Dig out your invisibility cloak, Potter. You're going to need it." With a pop of apparation, he was gone again.

Hermione glanced up at Harry. "What the Hell just happened?" he asked, holding the potion against his chest.

"I have to talk to Ron."

"There's nothing to talk about," the pair looked up to see Ron's grim face in the doorway. "If you...want to be with that Greasy Dungeon Bat...go right ahead."

"Ron, I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry. You used, Hermione." Tears were shining in Ron's eyes though he fought to keep them away.

"Ron, I-"

"I thought...I thought you care for me. We..." he trailed off and shook his head.

"Ron, I was confused."

The boy shook his head and turned, leaving the room.

Harry frowned. "I'm going to try to talk to him," the boy said as he, too, left the room.

**A/N: Not much plot, but...whatever. I'm soooo sorry about the wait. I'm horrible. I have finals in 2 weeks and then, hopefully, I'll be able to write consistently. Reviews would be lovely.**


	40. Chapter 40 Back in the Woods

**A/N: Ahhh...I've GOT to finish this story! Here's another chapter. It's going to wrap up very soon. Lemony goodness.**

**Chapter 40: Back in the Woods**

Hermione shook her head at Harry's suggestion. Jump off the dragon's back in to an unknown lake? Was he nuts? She glanced the the cup in his hand momentarily before shaking her head. "I can't, Harry." She had hated flying ever since their lessons during their first year.

She felt Ron grasp her hand firmly and pulled her with him from the dragon's back, a loud squeal escaping her mouth. She felt her body free falling, her hand gripping Ron's with everything she had. Her body hit the water hard, pain shooting through her. She let go of Ron's hand as she kicked, getting to the surface as quickly as possible. Ron was already above water, and Harry surfaced moments later. The trio turned and treaded for a few moments, watching the blind dragon fly away awkwardly.

Annoyed and freezing, Hermione turned and began to swim to shore. She made it there quickly and pulled herself on to the shore. She groaned at the feeling of her wet clothes sticking to her skin, she pulled the small bag from around her neck and pulled her wand out, bringing the bag back to its normal size. Thankful it was waterproof, she pulled out dry clothes for all of them.

"I'll be back," she growled, heading in to the woods to change. She found a group of trees and put her wand down, pulling her wet clothes off. She shivered; the water had been extremely cold. She picked up her wand, casting a drying and warming spell against her body when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her close.

"You really shouldn't wander away from your friends..."

Hermione gasped until the man spoke. "Severus...how did you find us?"

"Did you really think that Gringott's didn't have a trace on that dragon?"

Hermione frowned. "But then, there will be others after us..."

"You don't give me enough credit." Severus smiled and kissed her. "I gave them a false trail. Now, if they pick up the real one, they will find the dragon, but no Potter."

Hermione smiled.

"Now, why are you naked? Not that I mind."

"Hermione?" Harry's voice sounded, not far from them.

"I'm fine, Harry. Give me a minute." She bent down to pick up her clothes, but Severus grabbed them from her hands.

"I thought I heard someone else."

"It's just Severus. There was a trace on the dragon, but he misguided the others following it to get to us."

Harry scoffed. "Sure."

Hermione glanced up at Severus who had an unusual look in his eye. "Tell him to go away..." he whispered.

Hermione wracked her brain for something to say. "Harry...why don't you and Ron set up the tent on the shore line and set some wards? I'll be over in a moment."

"Fine, Hermione..." the boy said, clearly annoyed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up at the Dark man again. There was a wicked smirk on his face. He waved his hand, casting a silencing charm and spun Hermione around before pushing her in to a tree. Double checking to be sure he could not see Potter or the ginger (and they could not see them), he kissed Hermione's neck gently, pushing her hair to the side.

"You three did wonderfully today," he said, his hand moving to massage her breast.

She gasped. "Severus...we can't do this here...the boys are only a few yards away."

"I set a silencing spell, and they are busy. Hermione, I need this. I have to be back at the school shortly."

Hermione frowned at this news. She groaned as his hand snuck down to the soft patch of hair between her legs. She braced her hands on the tree, her back still to him as he rubbed her clit vigorously. Her breath shortened as she fought to keep back a moan.

"Let it out," he whispered in to her ear. "Silencing charm...remember?"

Before she answer, he shoved two fingers in to her. A loud moan erupted from her mouth, and she pushed her hips down against his hand as she came.

Severus kissed and bit at her neck as he pulled his fingers from her and unzipped his pants. She reached back to grasp his length, but he grabbed her wrist, securing her arm behind her back. "No."

Hermione felt Severus push her chest gently in to the tree and, moments later, he pushed his cock deep into her. They moaned loudly. "Fuck, Severus..."

"I intend to," he teased, growling against her neck. He bit sharply at her ear and she cried out as he began to thrust his hips in earnest, their hips meeting as he buried himself completely within her.

Severus let go of her wrist, his hands moving to grip her hips. He moaned as he took long, sharp thrusts in and out of her. His hand snuck around to massage her clit. She moaned loudly and shook violently as she came, her walls tightening around his length.

"Fuck, Hermione," he moaned as he thrust roughly into her and came. They were still for a moment before he kissed her neck and pulled out of her. He cleaned them both off with a wandless spell and tucked himself back in to his pants.

Hermione turned to him with a smile and he kissed her gently. He helped her dress slowly, kissing every inch of her before her covered it. Kissing her gently on the lips again, he spoke in a soft tone. "One day...one day soon, this will all be over..."

Hermione nodded and kissed him again. "And then, we can be together..."

Severus sighed and didn't speak.

Frowning, the girl looked up at him. "Severus, we _will_ be together."

"If I live through the battle..."

"Stop talking like that. You will..."

Severus smiled weakly and kissed her forehead. He took her hand and led her back to her friends. Surprisingly, the tent was set up and Ron was sitting next to a fire that had three fish cooking on it.

"Won't you stay a bit longer?" Hermione asked.

Ron scowled.

"No. I need to get back to the school."

Hermione nodded, blinking back tears. They moved to the shoreline where they were out of earshot. "When will I see you again?" she asked.

Severus sighed. "I don't know, love. I have a feeling your hunting will bring you to Hogwarts sooner or later."

Hermione bit her lip. "I love you," she whispered as though it were the first time she had uttered the words.

Severus smiled and kissed her. "I love you too..." He frowned. She was tiring of the wild goose chase they were on. He could tell. She looked exhausted. "You're doing wonderfully, you know. Keep it up. This will be over soon..."

Hermione nodded and kissed him one last time, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her tightly before pulling away slowly. "I must go now."

She watched as Severus took a few steps back. Their eyes locked momentarily before he disapparated.

"Hermione!" Ron's panicked voice pulled her from her sadness. She turned to see Harry slump to the ground, his eyes fixed on something not truly there.

"He's having a vision," she cried, running to her friend's side. She sunk to her knees, but did not touch Harry, not wanting to pull him from the vision.

A few moments later, Harry came to. "We have to go to Hogwarts."

Perhaps she would see Severus much sooner than expected.

**A/N: there we go. A little something for those of you who can still bare to deal with me :D**


	41. Chapter 41 The Battle Begins

**A/N: Two chapters in two days. I better slow down, you guys will get spoiled. :)**

**Chapter 41: The Battle Begins.**

"He's hidden a horcrux at Hogwarts."

Hermione frowned. "You're sure?" she asked, concerned.

Harry nodded. "Completely sure. Besides...you have any other ideas?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Fine...we'll apparate to Hogsmeade, then find a way to get into the school unnoticed."

After packing their campsite, the trio took hands and apparated into the small village. Screams immediately erupted. "It's Harry Potter," people shouted, others whispered.

"Harry! Run!" Hermione yelled, taking Ron's hand and sprinting towards the Forbidden Forest. Pops of apparition sounded everywhere as Death Eaters appeared.

"In here!" A voice called out to them. The trio skidded to a halt and, without thinking, scrambled in to the Hog's Head. "Upstairs! Quickly. Hide yourselves. I'll be up in a moment."

The three did not hesitate. They ran quickly up the stairs and into the furthest room. Hermione shut and locked the door as the boys shoved items against it. Hermione warded the entire room.

They could hear the shop keeper arguing with Death Eaters. "What if he gives us up?" Ron asked.

"Then, we hope we're taken to the school..." Hermione whispered. "Now hush."

Almost an hour later, there was a knock on the door. "It's me...they've all gone."

Hermione glanced at Harry, who nodded. She removed the wards, and the boys pushed all of the furniture away. Harry opened the door slowly and allowed the man into the room.

The man was holding a tray of food and drinks. "These are for you."

Harry watched the man carefully. "What's your name?" he asked.

The man smiled. "Aberfoth...Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "You're his brother?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

Harry's eyes lit up and the other two bit in to their sandwiches. "Tell us about him."

* * *

Severus looked up as Alecto Carrow stormed into his office. Ginny Weasley glanced up from where she was writing lines with Umbridge's special quill. "They've been spott'd! In 'ogsmeade! 'arry Potter and his friends."

Ginny stood, her eyes wide.

"You stupid litt'l chit. Sit your arse down!" She growled, flinging a stinging hex at her.

Ginny squealed in shock and pain.

"Enough, Alecto," Snape growled. "Find them...find them and bring them here."

Alecto smirked and nodded, heading out of the room.

"Are you daft?"

"They're so close!"

"You're lucky she only got you with a stinging hex."

"Professor, there are more pressing matters at the moment."

Severus growled. "Don't you think I know that?" he barked. "You're dismissed. Get out of my office."

Ginny stood and left quickly, anxious to tell Neville and the others about the sighting.

* * *

Hermione watched Aberforth speaking to the portrait of his sister, Ariana. She watched the girl leave her frame. "Where is she going?" Hermione asked.

The girl was back before the man could answer. "He is here."

The trio tensed. Who was "he"? The portrait swung open slowly. A badly beaten, but high spirited Neville jumped out of the passageway. Hermione covered her mouth, horrified.

Ron moved forward and hugged their friend. "You look awful, mate."

Neville laughed. "Thanks, Ron!"

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked, hugging him close.

"The Carrows...and Snape. They're working together. Anytime we step out of line, we're punished."

"Told you, Hermione," Ron said.

The girl glared at him. "Shut up."

Harry shook Neville's hand and smiled. "Glad you're alright.

Neville shrugged. "No worse for wear. Ginny will be so thrilled to see you three."

"Is she alright?" Ron asked. "If she looks anything like you, I'll go after Snape myself."

Hermione growled.

"It's not really Snape. Whenever we're sent to him, he tends to take it easier on us and fill us in if he's heard anything about you guys."

Hermione smirked at Ron. "Let's go, then," she said. "I can't wait to see everyone."

The path was long, and Neville filled the trio in on everything that had happened during the school year. Hermione smiled at how brave the boy had become.

The trio were greeted with loud applause when they stepped in to the Room of Requirement. Ron and Ginny embraced tightly before the girl kissed Hermione's cheek and then pretty much tackled Harry, kissing him full on the lips. Hermione smiled and went around greeting and hugging old friends and classmates.

Hermione watched Harry pull Luna aside. "Luna," he spoke quietly. "We're looking of something that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw that has some sort of significance. Can you think of anything?"

The girl thought for a few moments. "The Lost Diadem..." she said suddenly.

"The what?" HArry asked, clearly confused.

"The diadem. It's a grown that Rowena Ravenclaw wore. It's said to be lost though. No one living has ever seen it."

Harry frowned. "What does it look like?"

"I can show you."

"Really, Luna?"

"Sure. There's a statue in the Common Room."

Harry nodded. "Take me there."

"Wait, Harry," Hermione interjected. "It's too dangerous."

"I have my cloak, Hermione. I'll be fine."

The girl frowned. "Be careful, and come right back here."

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Alright."

They embraced. "This is happening..." she said. "Right now. This is it."

Harry nodded and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back."

Hermione watched her best friend pull on his invisibility cloak as he left the room of requirement with Luna.

She looked around the room and bit her lip. She wanted to find Severus.

Seeing Ron and Ginny, she pulled them aside. "You need to go down to the Chamber of Secrets." Ginny flinched visibly. "The skeleton of the Basilisk still lies down there. We need as many fangs as you are able to carry."

Ron nodded and took his sister's hand, running out of the room.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione pulled her wand and left the room, heading towards the headmaster's office.

The castle was eerily quiet, and Hermione met no one on the way to Snape's office. She knocked. No answer. She was surprised when the door opened, allowing her to enter. She closed it behind her, looking around.

"Severus?" she whispered.

"He's not here, Miss Granger. Why are you?"

Hermione jumped and looked at the portrait of Dumbledore on the wall. "Professor..."

"Miss Granger, it is not at all safe for you here."

"I-I know...I had to see him."

"You must leave...immediately. Bad things are about to happen."

Hermione shook her head. "I cannot."

Suddenly, the door flung open, and Severus barged in. There was blood on his face. He slammed the door, warding it quickly.

"Severus..."

The man spun to face her. "Hermione. What are you doing here? It isn't safe."

"I wanted to see you."

"Why are you three in the castle?" he demanded.

There was banging on the door.

"Why?"

"We have to find a horcrux," she said, tears in her eyes. "Severus, what's going on?"

"The other teachers...they're rebelling...I have to go."

"Wait!" Hermione cried as spells were thrown at the door.

The man looked at her.

"Kiss me...please..." she begged.

Snape crossed to her in less than a second, claiming her lips with his own. He put every ounce of passion he had within him in the kiss, leaving her breathless when he pulled away. "Whatever happens," he whispered, their foreheads resting against each other. "Remember that...I love you." He kissed her again.

"I love you too," she said, tears rolling down her face.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Severus spun Hermione in his grasp so she was facing them, his wand at he neck. "Play along," he whispered. "I'm sorry..."

Hermione, who was already crying, sobbed harder, confused.

"Anyone makes a move, and Granger's dead."

Harry stepped forward slightly, his wand raised. "What are you doing, Snape? You wouldn't kill her. You love her. You're on our side."

"Is that so, Potter? Try me." He pressed the wand harder against Hermione's neck and she whimpered.

"Let her go, Snape."

Hermione felt Severus taking steps backward towards an open window. "She got herself in to this. You all fell for it..."

"Let her go!" Minerva demanded.

"Let her go?" Snape asked. "Why shouldn't I just "let her go" out of this window?"

Hermione gasped. They were hundreds of feet in the air. He couldn't be serious. "Severus, please..."

"I love you," he whispered before pushing her roughly forward and jumping from the window.

Hermione screamed, but her eyes went wide when he took flight without the aide of a broom. Harry was by her side in a moment, helping her up. "We have to find the diadem."

She nodded, standing.

"We'll keep Voldemort out as long as possible," Minerva yelled as they ran off.

"Luna said that no one still living has seen the diadem."

"Then how could it be a Horcrux?"

"I just know it is, Hermione. You have to trust me."

The girl nodded. "No one living?" she asked.

Harry nodded as they walked quickly down the halls.

"What about the dead?"

"Hermione, we can't question the dead..."

"Not all of them..." she said.

Harry's eyes went wide. "Nearly Headless Nick!"

**A/N: Stopping there. Long chapter. More tomorrow probably since my car is in the shop, and I can't go anywhere. I'm thinking 45 chapters...Review!**


	42. Chapter 42 Losing Someone You Love

**A/N: I'm really trying to close this up. I've been writing it for so long. I'm really getting into writing (And reading) the SS/GW fics. There simply are not enough of them out there. Please check out my latest fic, "Twisted" and let me know what you think.**

**Also, this is where my story will really start to differ from HP7. I had been keeping them relatively similar, but that is now over.**

**Chapter 42: Losing One You Love**

Hermione was shocked that it was so simple. She and Harry had spoken to Nearly Headless Nick and then to the Grey Lady before remembering that he had seen the diadem the year before in the Room of Requirement.

The pair took off down the halls, heading to the room. They met up with Ginny and Ron, who where each carrying Basilisk fangs.

"Wonderful!" Hermione said.

Ron smirked. "I know...and we already destroyed the cup."

"Three left..." Hermione said, quietly.

The four headed to the room of requirement and began to search the room frantically.

"I'd be worried if I were you, mudblood."

Hermione looked up into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. "And why is that?" She backed away from them slowly as Malfoy and his cronies slowly approached her. She shouldn't have split up from the boys and Ginny.

"When the Dark Lord kills Potter, he will take you and the gingers hostage. But he won't kill you right away..." Hermione was confused. Draco had been so civil to her, risking his life to save hers at one point. His father must have scared him into becoming loyal to the Dark Lord. Besides, she was no longer considered Snape's property to the group of dark followers so she was fair game. "And...well, you're relatively pretty...for a Mudblood. I suppose he will allow whomever wants a go at you...at Harry Potter's best friend, to take as much time as they want."

Hermione watched as Draco's disgusting cronies continued to move closer to her.

"Why don't we show you what that'll be like? A little warm up, if you will..." Draco smriked, watching Goyle grab the girl's wrists as Crabbe pulled his shirt from his pants.

"Hermione! I found-" Harry skidded to a halt as he took in what was going on before him. He put the tiara in his back pocket so they would not see it.

Ron and Ginny were not far behind, an audible gasp leaving the younger girl's throat upon seeing her friend.

"Let go of her, you oaf," Ron found his voice first.

"Who are you to be ordering us around?" Crabbe demanded, pulling his wand and placing it at Hermione's throat. "I should just off her now."

"Stupify!" Ginny called, sending Crabbe flying back into a pile of junk.

"You bitch," Goyle growled, unintentionally letting go of Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!" Goyle's wand shot into Ron's hand as Hermione ran to her group of friends.

Draco was beginning to look unnerved.

Hearing a loud roaring sound, the four looked behind them to see the room on fire. It was being engulfed quickly. Crabbe had been foolish enough to cast a Fiendfyre spell, one that was nearly impossible to control.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and Ron grabbed his sister's and the four sprinted for the door. Draco and Goyle were not far behind, desperate to outrun the fire. Crabbe stood atop a pile of junk, laughing manically. His laughs stopped as he was consumed by the fire.

Hermione managed to reach the door first, pulling it open roughly. She, Harry, Ron, and Ginny made it through.

"Shut it!" Ron called. "Lock it!"

"Ron, we can't do that to them," Hermione said as the boy tried to close the door. She put all of her weight against it to keep it open.

"Stop, mate," Harry begged as Draco and Goyle barely made it out of the room. Hermione let go of the door, and it slammed shut.

"Get out of here before I kill you," Ron demanded. The pair ran off quickly.

Harry felt his pockets for the tiara, but it was gone. "I've lost it!"

Hermione frowned. "Lost what?"

"The diadem! It must have fallen from my pocket."

Hermione frowned momentarily. "Well, then it was destroyed by the fire!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Almost completely," she said. "That spell has very strong effects."

"No kidding..." Ron breathed out.

"So...the snake and then..just one more," Ginny said.

Harry gasped, realization hitting him. "It's me..."

"What?" the three asked, confused.

"I'm the final Horcrux."

"You've gone mad," Ron said.

"No," Hermione added. "He's got a point. When the Dark Lord tried to kill Harry as a baby, the spell backfired. Part of you-know-who's soul is a part of Harry. That's why they can get into each other's minds."

"So...we have to destroy you?" Ron asked, concerned.

"I'll have to die when he does...its the only way."

Ginny let out a strangled sob, and Hermione's eyes filled with tears as they made their way down the hall only to see Percy and Fred dueling two Death Eaters. This didn't last long, however, as part of the castle literally exploded.

"Fred! Percy!" Ron yelled, running forward. He was quickly followed by the other three. Percy was fine and pushed the small amount of rubble off of his legs quickly, determined to find his brother.

"Fred! No..." Ron pushed some rubble off of his brother, but it was too late. Fred Weasley lay dead under the rubble. Ginny immediately burst out in tears, and Harry pulled her close trying to console her.

Percy knelt and pushed more rubble off of his brother.

The castle was literally exploding around them. "We have to move," Hermione said. "Let's take him to the Great Hall."

She lifted Fred's corpse with magic and guide it to the Great Hall where many injured has gathered. There was a group of dead bodies already and Hermione thought she might vomit.

Poor George, she thought. How would he react to this when he found out.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack," Harry whispered into her ear. "I have to go to him."

Hermione knew exactly who Harry meant. She nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"No, Hermione."

"Stop! We are in this together...until the very end. You know that."

Ron made his way to them, tear stains on his cheeks. "What's going on?"

"We're going to find Voldemort," Harry explained. "He's in the Shrieking Shack."

"Ron...we'll totally understand if you choose to stay with your family," Hermione added. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'm going..." Ron said. "I would love to kill that blasted snake myself...I want to avenge Fred."

Harry nodded slowly.

* * *

Somehow, they had made it to the Whomping Willow and into the passage to the shack. Hermione gasped when she saw someone ahead of them. "It's Severus," she whispered.

"He's going to meet Voldemort..." Harry said.

"Harry!" Ron's eyes lit up with an idea. He pulled his wand and aimed it at the dark man far ahead of them. "Petrificus Totalis!" he whispered. Snape fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Hermione, do you have any Polyjuice Potion in that bag of yours?"

Hermione understood Ron's idea immediately. "A bit, yes!" She pulled it out and handed it to Ron before running forward to where Snape lay face down. She pushed him onto his back. He stared at her, confused. "I'm sorry, Severus," she said, before yanking out a chunk of his hair.

She dumped it into the small vial. "The question is...who drinks it?" Hermione asked.

Snape growled, unable to form words. They couldn't be serious.

"Me!" Ron cried. "I want to kill the snake. Give me the sword, Hermione. Shrink it to fit in my pocket."

Hermione did slowly. "We can end this here..."

Harry nodded. "Voldemort would never suspect Snape to go after his snake."

Ron drank down the potion, and Hermione transfigured his clothes to match Snape's usual attire. Soon, he was an exact replica of Snape.

"Once you kill the snake, Harry's going to run in and do what he can. You must act as Severus would."

Ron nodded. "Right."

Hermione prayed this would work. If it didn't, this would be disastrous. She knelt next to Severus. "I'm sorry we did this...it has to happen." He growled. She moved to Harry's side.

"...in order to become the true master of the Elder Wand, I have to kill you. And I regret that very much."

Hermione gasped. "No!"

"Nagini..." the pale man said.

The snake moved forward and struck Ron in the neck, its fangs piercing his skin. The Dark Lord had already began to make his way out of the shack so he did not see when his loyal servant turned out to be Ron Weasley in disguise. Using the very last of his energy, Ron lifted the sword and lopped off the snake's giant head. Nagini was dead.

As the life drained from Ron's body, his spell on Snape wore off. Standing, Snape made an exact replica of the snake. He knew it wouldn't fool the Dark Lord for long, but it might give them enough time. He sent the Nagini look alike on after Voldemort.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, making her way to his side.

The boy convulsed violently. Harry and Hermione were joined before Severus as he knelt in a the boy's blood.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Hermione asked, terrified.

"I'm afraid not...the snake is curse. Nothing...not even a bezoar can help him. Comfort him...he doesn't have much longer."

Hermione placed a hand on his face and Harry grabbed the boy's hand. "Ron," the girl began. "I'm so sorry..."

The boy shook his head, a weak smile on his face. "Nagini is dead..."

Harry nodded. "You did wonderfully."

Ron nodded, his eyes growing heavy. "Tell my parents...that I'm sorry...I know they're going to be upset."

Hermione sobbed as she watched her friend slowly losing his struggle in front of her.

"Hermione..." Ron added, his breathing labored.

"Yes, Ron?" she asked, her voice weak.

"I...love...you..."

Hermione bit her lip. "I love you too..." she said. She wasn't in love with him, but she knew saying those words would comfort him.

Ron shuddered violently. "Kick his arse, Harry..." With that, Ronald Weasley's eyes became unfocused and then unseeing. His grip slackened on Harry's and his hand fell to the blood soaked ground.

**A/N: Wow. Review please. :) Hope you liked it.**


	43. Chapter 43 Together

**A/N: Getting close to the end. I'm currently writing on my birthday :) A lovely gift would be lots of reviews. Please check out my other WIP, "Twisted". **

**PS. When Harry goes into the forest, the exact events of the book happen...fyi.**

**Chapter 43: Together**

Hermione looked up from where she had fallen when hit by a spell in the Great Hall. She and Severus had split from Harry when the boy made his way to the forest. Not long after, Hagrid had carried Harry's body from the forest.

Severus was next to her, invisible thanks to a Disillusionment Charm. She gasped, seeing Mrs. Weasley kill the seemingly invincible Bellatrix Lestrange.

"No!" she cried when Voldemort, himself, turned to the Weasley matriarch.

He raised his wand and, to everyone's shock, Harry appeared, very much undead. She watched, unable to stand thanks to her injuries, as Harry and Voldemort circled slowly as though they were sizing each other up.

"Harry...I told you it would not end well for you." Voldemort sounded terribly confident.

"It's not over yet, Tom."

"You dare to call me by that filthy muggle name? You know what I can do to you."

Harry smiled, shaking his head. "You have no idea how much hatred I hold for you. You have killed so many people that I love and care for...and that makes me stronger than you. The fact that I loved them!"

The pair of wizards raised their wands.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled as Voldemort countered with "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry was momentarily surprised that they did not create another Priori Incantatem.

Hermione watched, terrified as Severus, who had moved to stand behind Harry, removed his Disillusionment charm and raised his wand to Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!" he growled. The pale, evil man's wand dropped before he, himself, fell to the floor, dead.

Everything was silent. The few Death Eaters that were still in the castle disapparated; the protective enchantments were completely demolished.

Severus' wand slipped from his fingers before he sank to his knees. Harry had fallen back as the joint spell had broken.

Hermione ached to reach Severus, but her leg and ankle were broken.

Everything and everyone had stopped in their tracks. Harry lay, gasping and staring up at the ceiling.

"Severus!" Hermione called his name, and it echoed through the Great Hall.

The man looked up immediately and rose, grabbing his wand, before running to her side. Immediately, Severus pulled her forward and into a kiss. He couldn't have cared less about the hundreds of people in the hall.

"Are you alright?" he asked upon pulling away.

Hermione nodded. "My leg hurts, but I'm not too badly off." She looked up to see Harry stand and make his way out of the Hall.

Severus used his wand to cut Hermione's pant leg to the knee. He pulled the material back and used gentle fingers to feel her leg.

Hermione whimpered in pain, gripping his bicep when he touched the broken bone in her leg. "Severus..." she fought to push the tears from her eyes.

Severus looked up at her, concerned. "It's broken. I'm going to heal it," he raised his wand. "Deep breath." She took one. "Episkey."

Hermione grimaced as her bones snapped back into place. He healed her ankle completely as well. "Let me take care of your bruising," he requested.

She shook her head. "Not right now...I-I should go to Harry."

Severus frowned but nodded and kissed her gently. "I'll help the others." He helped her stand and kissed her again before smiling weakly. "I love you."

Hermione smiled. "I love you too..." she said before heading off to look for Harry.

* * *

It took over 24 hours for the injured to be cared for or moved to St. Mungo's. During this time, Hermione and Severus worked with several others to identify the dead. Though she shed no more tears, their tracks were visible upon Hermione's face. Even Severus felt emotionally drained after seeing so many students dead.

After doing all they could, Severus took Hermione's and and pulled her close. The protective enchantments that had been in place where not strong enough to withstand the attack, and Severus was able to easily apparate from the grounds. They landed just outside of Spinner's End.

Hermione stood, rooted to her spot, even when Severus pulled gently on her hand. She was burnt out.

Picking her up, Severus carried her into the house before warding the doors and carrying her upstairs.

Silently and slowly, the pair pulled their clothing off and stepped into the warm shower Severus had started. They embraced as they washed blood, sweat, and dirt from their bodies, just grateful to be alive and together.

The pair dried off with magic and neither bothered dressing before they slipping into the bed. Laying face to face, they kissed almost chastely...almost as though they were afraid that, with too much pressure, the other would disappear.

"I love you..." Hermione whispered as she drifted off, barely catching Severus's reply.

"I love you too."

Severus allowed himself a night of fitless sleep. He had not slept so soundly in years. Though he knew dreams of the dead would haunt them eventually, Severus was grateful that they were give peace of mind at the time.

**A/N: Short, but something...Almost to the end. Expect 2 more chapters.**


	44. Chapter 44 A Proper Engagement

**A/N: Only one more after this one. Hope you enjoy. Review please.**

**Chapter 44: A Proper Engagement**

Severus pushed the door to the Headmaster's office open. The castle had taken an entire school year to fix from all of the damages. The portraits of the past headmasters still lined the walls.

Minerva McGonagall looked up at him with a smile. She looked tired and old. "Severus...how good to see you. Please take a seat."

Severus did as she asked, knowing she was going to ask him to come back to work.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Thank you," he replied, stiffly.

"And...Hermione? Things still going well?"

Severus frowned. "Yes...may I ask why you've called me here?"

"Severus, I'm retiring. I'm stepping down as Headmistress this year and will retire from my job as a professor the following year."

"And you want me to take over as Headmaster...again?"

"Yes, Severus. Slughorn is still on to teach potions."

The man sighed. "I don't really want to leave Hermione."

Minerva smiled. "Not an issue. I need an apprentice. Someone that will take over for me next year...Hermione is perfect for the job."

"I would need to talk to her."

"Of course. Teachers are moving in next week. I need your answer soon." She smiled.

Severus nodded. "Of course." He stood and turned to leave.

"Severus, wait." Dumbledore's portrait spoke.

The man turned and looked at his mentor's photo. "Yes?"

"I have something for you..." The man's eyes were twinkling. "In the top right hand drawer of the desk."

Minerva went to open it.

"No, Min. Severus must do it."

Severus frowned. He opened the drawer. It was unorganized.

"Take the box out."

He did so and opened it slowly. His eyes went wide. His grandmother's engagement ring. He thought he had lost it in the Room of Requirement forever. "How?"

"I have my ways..."

"How did you know I was planning to-"

"Just a hunch."

Severus smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Now go. You have two very important questions to ask the future Mrs. Snape."

Severus put the ring back in the box, his hands shaking and nodded, leaving the room.

* * *

Severus walked into his home at Spinner's End. He made his way upstairs to their room and found Hermione putting her clothes in the drawers.

"Stop..." he said, gently.

Hermione looked back at him. "Why?"

"Minerva wants you to apprentice for her this year...so you can begin teaching next year. And they want me to return as Headmaster."

Hermione smiled broadly. "Really? Brilliant!" She stood and cross to him, kissing him gently.

"You're okay with that?"

She nodded. "Aren't you?"

"I suppose I am," he smiled. "Look. We are moving in next week, but tonight, I want to take you out to dinner somewhere nice."

Hermione smiled. "Special occasion?" she asked.

"Celebrating our return to Hogwarts." He kissed her. "Dress nicely."

Hermione nodded excitedly.

* * *

"We're leaving in five minutes!" Severus called up the stairs. He glanced in the mirror, straightening the tie on his dress robes. Slipping a hand into his pocket, his fingers wrapped around the small box. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

"I'm ready."

Severus looked up to see Hermione smiling down at him in a stunning hunter green cocktail dress. It hugged her bosom and torso before flaring at her hips. She wore black, snake shaped earrings and necklace along with tall black heels.

"Y-you look...absolutely stunning."

Hermione blushed and bit her lip. "Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself."

Severus offered her his arm, and she slipped her own into it. "Where are we going?" she asked.

He kissed her gently. "That is for me to know," he teased.

Hermione smiled and followed him as he lead her outside. They apparated upon stepping onto the porch to a small wizarding town.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"Italy," Severus answered, smiling. "Venice..."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Severus, you're wonderful!" She kissed him.

* * *

Severus could barely eat the expensive meal for his nerves. He could feel the box in his pocket. They shared (Hermione ate) a piece of lovely chocolate cake, and Severus paid for the meal.

"Come on, love. I have one more surprise."

Hermione looked up at him questioningly. He took her hand and led her out to a canal.

"A gondala?" she asked, excitedly.

Severus nodded as he helped her in. He handed the muggle driver some cash and moved to sit next to Hermione. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Hermione leaning on his shoulder.

Hermione smiled up at him. "Thank you, Severus. For such a wonderful night."

"I do have...one more thing."

Hermione sat up. "Oh?"

Severus nodded and took her hands in his own. "I love you, Hermione. With everything that I am and could possibly be. I have never met a woman that I could honestly say those words to. In fact, I've not met many women with whom I can openly converse. You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," he paused, smiling as he watched her eyes fill with tears. He pulled the box from his pocket and opened it, allowing her to see the diamond and sapphire engagement ring. "I would be, as cheesy as it sounds, the absolute happiest and luckiest man on this earth...if you would marry me."

Hermione bit her lip, her eyes moving from the ring to the man in front of her. She had almost sensed that this was his plan, but it still took her by surprise. She nodded eagerly. "Y-yes. I love you." She kissed him passionately, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Severus smiled when they finally pulled away from one another. He pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. "This ring has been in my family for many, many generations."

Hermione gave him a watery smile as she looked at the ring. "I love it. It's beautiful."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hermione."

The girl nodded. "And I with you...as well."

* * *

Severus pushed the door to Spinner's End open and pulled Hermione into the house with him. "I want to make love to my fiance," he growled in her ear as he slammed and warded the door.

Hermione giggled, her eyes widening in desire. She gasped when he picked her up and carried her upstairs to their room.

"Hermione Snape," Severus said as he unclipped her necklace and took off her earrings. "Has a lovely ring to it."

Hermione nodded as she untied his tie and slipped it off and to the ground before unbuttoning his white undershirt. She kissed him passionately, her tongue battling with his.

The pair undressed each other quickly and fell into the bed. Hermione grabbed a contraceptive potion from the dresser, but Severus stopped her as she was about to drink. "Why don't we let nature run its course..."

Hermione smiled broadly. "You mean it? You'd be okay if I got pregnant?"

Severus nodded, smiling. "I would be thrilled."

The young woman nodded and tossed the potion into the trash. She smiled. "I love you."

Severus smiled. "I love you as well..." he said, kissing down her neck.

**A/N: Awwww. Epilogue is next.**


	45. Chapter 45 Epilogue

**A/N: Okay. I just have to finish it now.**

**Chapter 45: Epilogue.**

"Snape, Micah."

Hermione Snape sat proudly next to her husband as they watched a young, eleven year old boy with pin straight black hair and honey colored eyes make his way up to the Sorting Hat. He sat calmly on the stool as Professor Longbottom (who had taken over for Sprout) placed the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat roared to Hermione's delight. She beamed up at her husband who could not hide the smile on her face.

Severus handed Rosie, short for Rosalynn, a lollipop from the table. "Thanks, Dad," the six year old said, smiling.

Severus nodded and watched as the other Gryffindors patted his son on the back, welcoming him gladly. He winked at the boy when he looked up to his father for approval.

"Krum, Penelope."

Hermione squeaked and placed a hand on her pregnancy swollen stomach. The girl looked just like her father. With her free hand, she reached over to grab her husband's, her eyes locking on his momentarily.

Severus sensed his wife's worry and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Gryffindor," the hat spouted.

Hermione watched, worried, as her son hugged the girl upon her arrival at the table.

"Krum, Viktor."

Hermione's heart practically stopped as she looked up. The young boy looked identical to his father. He had short, jet black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Severus..." she whispered.

"Relax."

"Slytherin!" The hat called.

Hermione watched as the boy strode to the far table.

* * *

"How am I supposed to do this?" Hermione asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Just as you always do, my love. You are strong."

"He looks identical to his father..."

Severus pulled his wife into his arms. "Listen to me...you cannot punish that child for something his father did."

"I know that...I just...I saw him, and everything came back to me...as though it happened yesterday."

Severus sighed. "I know...I know," he kissed her forehead. "You need to calm down. You getting stressed and upset is not good for the baby."

"You're right. I just...I never expected him to send his children here."

* * *

Hermione stood in front of her class, showing the group a simple spell to transform a toad into a footstool. It was nearing the Christmas holiday, and Hermione looked as though she was about to pop.

She walked slowly around the room as the children practiced. To her amazement, one student managed to complete the spell almost instantly. Viktor. She cringed inwardly but pushed her feelings away. "Very nice, Viktor. Try it again."

"Thank you, Professor Snape."

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled before moving around the room again. He sounded like his father, though his voice wasn't quite as deep yet.

Hermione made it through the class despite the cramping she was feeling. She was seated at her desk, having the students copy their homework before leaving when she felt a gush of warmth flow down her leg. She grimaced, pain encasing her.

"Students, please leave your previous homework on my desk, and you are dismissed."

The students did as they were told. Much to her chagrin, Viktor Jr. stayed behind.

"Professor, I had a question about the homework."

"C-could I answer it next class?" she asked, grimacing as pain encased her.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked, concerned.

Hermione nodded, tears stinging her eyes.

"Maybe I should go get Professor Snape..."

"Please hurry..." she begged.

Viktor nodded and took off out of the room and up towards the Headmaster's office.

Hermione looked down at her robes that were soaked. She tried to bite back a sob but failed, tears running down her face. She had been through childbirth twice but this was different.

* * *

"...therefore, you will be spending a week in detention with Mr. Filch, and I-"

Severus was cut off by Viktor barging in.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

The boy was panting. "Mrs. Snape...she was crying...she's not feeling well. She was holding her stomach."

Severus's eyes went wide with concern. "Thank you. Go to your next class. Mr. Draine, you're dismissed. Detention begins tomorrow."

With that, Severus sprinted from his office and down to Hermione's classroom. He pushed the heavy door open and saw his wife practically doubled over in pain at her desk. She glanced up. "My water broke..." she informed him with a grimace.

* * *

Severus looked down at the pink bundle in his arms. She was perfect. She looked just like Hermione, though the small tuft of hair on her little head was black. She had come a bit early, but the baby was in wonderful shape.

Hermione sat in a private bed in St. Mungo's, Micah and Rosalynn on either side of her. "Ready to meet your sister?" she asked.

Rosie was practically jumping out of her skin as she watched Severus carry the baby towards her. "Yes! Yes! Hurry!"

Severus smiled and handed the baby to Hermione. Rosie's eyes went wide with excitement, and Micah smiled.

"I wanna hold her!" Rosie said excitedly.

With Severus's help, Hermione placed the baby in her daughter's arms. Severus held his own hands beneath Rosie's, carefully watching her every movement.

"What should we name her?" Hermione asked.

"Rosie!" Rosie said, smiling.

Severus laughed. "But then, we would always get you two mixed up."

"Anja," Micah said softly. He had always seemed to be incredibly wise for his age. He rarely spoke, but when he did, people around him tended to listen. "It means graceful."

Hermione smiled and glanced at her husband. She nodded and kissed her son's head. "Anja. I love it. What do you think, Severus?"

He nodded as well. "It's perfect."

"Anja Amelia Snape," Hermione suggested. It was silently accepted as the newest member of the Snape family awoke in her big sister's arms, a content smile on her face.

"She'll be in Slytherin. No doubt," Severus quipped before he kissed his wife.

**A/N: There we go. After YEARS, it is finished. **

**Anja is pronounced like Anya.**

**I do have a sequel in mind for the FUTURE. It will probably focus more on Micah, Rosie, and Anja...and, of course, the Krum children. ;)**

**Please review. Thanks for taking the ride with me...I hope you've enjoyed it.**


	46. Chapter 46 Video Available

**A/N Only! Sorry if I disappointed anyone. **

**The AMAZING Saraahh02 made a fan video on Youtube for Secret. I'm super psyched! It is AMAZING! **

**She is absolutely wonderful. Leave your opinions in the reviews AND on her youtube page. She is VERY talented! **

**Thanks again, Sarah!**

/watch?v=M6sCQehOaXs&feature=channel_video_title

**Just type that little bit in after youtube. com.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Please enjoy the video (I know I do)! Please take a look at my other works.**

**Shredded- Complete- LL/SS- K+**

**Finding You- Complete- HG/SS - M**

**Not a Kid Anymore- Complete- HG/RW - M**

**Family Ties- WIP- LL/SS- M**

**Twisted-WIP- GW/SS - M**

**THANKS AGAIN!**

**~EdgeOfGlory**


End file.
